Humanly Impossible
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Draco is reaching his eighteenth birthday and with it his heat. He can't control the urge to mate and begins to forget in the fire that is consuming him that Harry Potter is an enemy, not a sex toy. WARNING MALE X MALE. Harry x Draco. Harry Potter. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Rating: MATURE PEOPLE

Warning: Some hot sexiness

Disclaimer: O do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 1

Draco gritted his teeth and stiffened, trying to ward off the flash of heat that swam through his blood. He knew from past experience that it would do no good. But still he tried. He tried to stop his cock from slowly hardening and standing at attention, for his body to cease twitching and to prevent his skin to flush. But like every other time it was no use.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and fisted his robes, shifting in his seat as he resisted the desire to moan and palm himself through his pants. Thankfully the heat soon subsided and left him, shivering and hard. He released a breath and resisted the urge to rearrange himself, knowing that it would bring more attention to the erection that strained against the fabric of his pants.

He glanced around the Potions room and exhaled in relief, until his eyes swept over Harry Potter and realized he was staring. Draco flushed and looked away, knowing on his bottom lip as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He prayed that the other boy hadn't seen him when the hot flashes had taken over his body, but even he knew that that was a vain hope.

* * *

Draco grunted as the weight of his books settled on his arm, the corners digging into his hip and side as he hurried down the hall to his bedroom. He and the other eighth years had been placed into one of the empty towers of Hogwarts, giving each one of the students their own room and enough privacy to choke on.

Now Draco was going to take full advantage of the fact and wank until he was raw, knowing without a doubt that if he didn't reach climax at least four times he would have a raging hard on for the rest of the day. He was jolted from his thoughts when he felt another wave of heat bombard his body, causing him to stagger from the intensity of it.

He cursed and ran the rest of the way, sprinting up the stairs and hurrying to his room, hurling himself at his door and shoving it open, throwing his books onto his desk before striping, tearing at his clothes that rubbed over his sensitive skin.

Draco gasped in relief when his clothes finally hit the floor, the cold air causing him to shudder and hiss as his leaking cock twitched. With a moan he lunged for his bed and rolled onto his back, running his hands up and down his body until his fingers brushed the base of his cock.

"Ooohhh…..Merlin." He muttered, utterly delirious as he finally fisted his cock. "AH! Hah….." He cried, his torso twisting to the side as his overly sensitive body sent pleasure pulsing from his cock. He tugged harshly, sweat beading on his skin and his cheeks flushing.

"Oh…hah _yes_…YES!" He keened, his eyes screwed shut and his head thrown back to reveal the long pale column of his throat. His chest heaved as he panted, withering on the bed as ecstasy shot up his spine.

He babbled uselessly as the fire inside became too much, the heat melting his skin as he came with a scream. Semen splattered on his chest and neck, streaking white as it coated his fingers in sticky liquid. The musky smell of sex drifted into his nose as he breathed, slowly falling lax as he let his body go limp from his high.

He tensed again when his cock suddenly filled back to hardness, his eyes widening as he arched his back and whimpered. It was too much too soon, his body pulling tight as he shuddered and quaked. He knew his heat would make him hard again within a moment, but he didn't think it would be so much at once. It felt like fire was licking his skin and the sun caressing his back, the heat stroking his body as it curled and withered in his belly.

With a bitten off scream Draco arched off the bed, his hands fisted on either side of him as he bucked his hips. His body convulsed as searing heat lashed up his body, his pale skin flushing as the fire stroked his sweat slicken skin.

"Goddammit! Ah! Oh holy hell!" Draco shouted and suddenly rolled onto his stomach to grind his cock against the covers of his bed, his forearms braced under him as he began to sob in pleasure. "F-Fuck! Urgh! AH!"

He grunted and mewled as he threw his head back, his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat pouring off his body. He stiffened as his orgasm rushed toward him, cum soaking into his bedcovers and covering his stomach.

He choked as he shuddered, his arms giving out and causing him to fall limp onto the ruined bedcovers. He whimpered when his sensitive cock rubbed against the rough fabric, his body trembling with the aftershocks of climaxing.

He laid there for a moment and when the heat didn't return he breathed a sigh of relief and rolled onto his back, glaring at the ceiling as he waited for exhaustion to pull him under. He was grateful when it finally did, dragging him into sleep where there was no heat or eightieth birthdays.

* * *

HEY! This is going to be more complicated then anything i have done before! i hope i dont loose you guys along the way! but ist fine. im sorry this is so short but i have been stuck so i decided to start little and get bigger! catchy isn't it? anyways, i hope you liked it. until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: A little bit of confusion

Disclaimer: The original story belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

Chapter 2

"Are you alright? You've been acting strangely since your mother gave you your present for your eighteenth birthday." Pansy said, her head cocked to the side as she stared at Draco from beneath her lashes.

Draco tensed, gazing at the witch from the corner of his eye. "I'm fine, just stressed is all." He replied, grabbing a glass of water from the table and glancing around the Great Hall so he didn't have to look Pansy in the eye.

Pansy huffed and rolled her eyes, slumping in her seat. "Fine, don't tell me what's wrong then." She said, pouting. "I thought we were friends but it seems I was misinformed."

Draco winced at that, feeling a stab of quilt as he finally turned in his seat to look at the girl beside him. "You know it isn't like that Pansy." He said, frowning when the witch rounded on him in anger.

"Then what is it? You've been like this all week! Why won't you tell me? Am I really not trustworthy? I thought we were friends Draco."

Draco gritted his teeth, finally having enough of the nagging and worrisome behavior. "If you really _were_ my friend you would do what I asked and leave it be. Maybe I can't tell you yet but that doesn't mean I'm not going to. I need time and frankly you are not giving it to me." He said angrily, suddenly standing and grabbing his bag. "I have to do some homework, I will see you next class." He said abruptly, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco muttered angrily as he strode down the corridor, his brows knitted together and his eyes sparking as he turned a corner. "Damn Pansy and her nosing in my business." He hissed, knowing in his heart that he loved her dearly and was honestly glad he was able to call her his friend. But in this situation, her constant prodding was going to make him blow.

He sighed as he felt his anger dissipate, replaced with a feeling of exhaustion. Every day was a battle to hide his true self, one that he was vowing to keep till death. Even now he felt the urge to let his image slip, to reveal a part of him that was meant to be hidden.

He sighed again, this time in frustration. "I'm done." He whispered and turned to head back to his room, not caring that he was skipping class. He hitched his bag farther up his shoulder as he walked, lost in his own mind when he suddenly felt his face ram into a warm body.

He staggered, surprised, trying to regain his footing when he felt a hand on his arm that steadied him. He muttered angrily when the slender fingers wrapped around his arm, causing his body to go on high alert and for a hot flash to whip up his body.

He opened his mouth to tell the person to let go when his eyes widened. "P-Potter?" He asked, staring at the boy in front of him. He had changed over the year, filling out and growing taller. His hair was a bit long and his glasses had been replaced for a newer stylish pair. All in all it shocked the Slytherin to realize that his body _liked _the new and improved version of his enemy.

Harry nodded at him, not friendly but not welcoming either. "Sorry I bumped into you." He said monotone, letting go of Draco's arm and shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

Draco swallowed and rearranged his bag, shifting his feet. "I'm fine Potter. No need to worry." He said, his voice lacking its bite. He felt a sudden shock of weakness slither down his spine and he tensed, dropping his eyes as he moved around the Gryffindor to get back to his room. "Sorry, but I have to go. Homework and such." He muttered, turning on his heel and walking away.

He stumbled when he turned a corner and was out of sight, picking up his speed from a slow walk to a mad sprint. He cursed as heat lashed up his spine, making him breathless. But with it came exhaustion, the gnawing ache of weariness that only comes with using your magic to much with no let up.

He choked on a moan as the rough fabric rubbed against his hardening cock, his hand flying down to press against it as he ran. With a small sense of relief he opened his door and slammed it shut, hurrying to his bed to rub himself raw. But the moment he lay down he went under, the disguise he wore around his body like a shield slipping away, melting as his magic grew weak, his body shuddering as a long tail bristled from the small of his back and wrapped around his legs, giving him a moment of relief as the cloak of magic he wore like a second skin faded away, falling from his body like falling snow.

* * *

Draco grumbled in irritation as he mixed the ingredients in the cauldron, his lip caught between his teeth as he concentrated on holding his human image and trying to create the potion the teacher had assigned. They were in pairs, but Draco was alone on account of Pansy calling in 'sick'. _Most likely still angry about the incident in the Great Hall._ Draco thought as he grabbed a bushel of dry leaves and started to count them out.

He reached fifteen before he felt a burning gaze sear into his back, causing him to stiffen and crush the leaf he held between his fingers. He straightened from leaning over the cauldron and glanced behind his shoulder, his eyes widening when he realized who was staring. He blinked, not believing it until he felt heat press against his skin.

Harry Potter was currently trying to drill holes into his body with his gaze, his green eyes flashing as they roamed over Draco's body. The boys gaze was practically striping him of his clothing and Draco shuddered, wondering what was going inside the mind of the Worlds Savior. He knew the Gryffindor didn't desire him, unless it was to kill and main him.

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a sharp burst from in front of him and he looked back, choking in shock as he realized the potion he had been working on was bubbling. His eyes widened and he grabbed the cauldron and ran out of the room, throwing it against a wall and diving for cover.

He curled up and covered his ears as an explosion echoed from where he threw the cauldron, heat rolling onto his back. He slowly raised his head and looked behind him, grimacing when he saw the smoking hole in the wall.

He sighed and turned around, blushing when he realized that his classmates had crowded in the doorway to see what was happening. He stood and brushed off his robes, walking back to the classroom with his eyes downcast and stepping inside, pushing bodies out of the way. He felt a hot stare on his back but he didn't turn, knowing the gaze belonged to a wizard with dark green eyes.

* * *

"Hermione. Something is definitely wrong." Harry said after he recounted the time in the hallway and in the classroom. "He has never lost concentration like that!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking up above the brim of her book as she regarded Harry with a particular expression. "Why should you worry about it Harry? It's not like you care about him." She replied, shifting from her perch on the sofa in the eighth year dorm. "Or do you? You know this fixation you have for Malfoy isn't healthy. Unless you love the boy and cant admit it."

Harry flushed and sputtered, leaning away from the girl he called a friend. "Hermione! I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm not gay!" He said heatedly, not looking at the witch as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and closed her book, setting it aside as she sat up on the couch. "Just because you like Malfoy doesn't mean you're gay." She huffed, raising a hand before the other Gryffindor could protest. "Harry, I have known you for years. You can't lie to me and I don't even know why you are trying. If you are worried about him just say so, you don't have to try to push him away. And from what you told me about the incident in the hall that is exactly what you did. If I was Malfoy I would think that you didn't care at all."

Harry went to argue but instead seemed to deflate, looking at Hermione with a sheepish expression. "You could tell?" He asked, sighing when the girl nodded. "Does Ron know?"

"No he doesn't, but even he knows that there is something up with you. So tell me. What's wrong? We've been worried." She said, leaning forward and placing a hand over Harry's knee. "Is this about Malfoy?"

Harry pursed his lips and nodded, swaying back until his shoulders were pressed into the soft cushions of the love seat he sat in. "A-After the war I had a lot of time to myself. I began to think what I wanted to do without all the danger. It happened after Ginny broke up with me for the Ravenclaw boy." He said, grinning as he thought of his friend. "I didn't really care that we weren't together and it got me thinking. Before I realized it I was looking at Malfoy as if he was the answer to everything."

Hermione nodded and chewed on her lip, leaning into the sofa and crossing her arms with a thoughtful expression. "You did seem to have most of your attention on Malfoy, but I didn't realize it was because you wanted him." She muttered, rubbing her chin. "But why Malfoy? What is it about Malfoy that has attracted you?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, frowning. "I have no idea, I just feel like I need him is all. It freaks me out. The first time I thought about him naked I almost obliterated myself. But after it began to occur regularly I just kind of accepted it and realized I wanted to shag him. But then it became something more after I began to watch him."

Hermione nodded and tilted her head to the side, looking up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. "When do you think of him naked? Could it be a potion? Or a curse?" She said thoughtfully, grinning when Harry frowned. "Don't worry, I would know the signs if you were under some kind of compulsion. To be honest I just think you are realizing how you feel, but since you were in denial it was harder for you to see it."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes with a sigh, sinking deeper into the couch. "I think your right, but it's just so strange. It began with the dreams when I imagined him, but now I think about him constantly. And it's usually when Malfoy disappears somewhere to do who knows what."

Hermione perked up at that, looking right at Harry. "Dreams? When did you start having them?" She asked, her tone indicating that the question was important. Harry didn't know how it was but he answered none the less.

"A few months after the war, about the time of Malfoys birthday." He said, not divulging how he knows when the blonde's birthday is.

Hermione nodded and then suddenly got up and headed for the door, waving on her way out. "Alright, well I have some research to do." She said and left without another word, leaving behind a speechless Gryffindor.

* * *

HEY! okay i know this was very confusing...or at least i thought it was. it will slowly be revealed what the finkle is going on. but you will have to ait until i finish doing research. looking for what Draco is was very hard and very tiring. i need sleep. i hope you liked it! until next time!...or when i wake up...


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: MATURE

Warning: Some confusion and sudden turn of events

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, setting his quell down as he looked around the library. It was around dinner time, and he knew it was because his stomach began to moan and groan with impatience. He thought about going up early, but wasn't able to when he felt someone drop into the seat beside him.

"Hey Harry. I'm sorry I disappeared yesterday, it's just I needed to research about the 'dreams' and things that have been going on." Hermione said as she scooted closer to the other Gryffindor, dragging a pile of books and parchment with her.

"What did you find?" Harry asked, forgetting about his rumbling stomach when Hermione pulled out a sheet of parchment and looked it over.

"Hardly anything. To be honest I just think you like him and you're trying to find an excuse so you don't have to admit it." Hermione said pointedly, ignoring Harrys sputtering. "But I did find a few things, even though some of them are impossible."

"Well, what are they?" Harry inquired, raising an eyebrow in a 'get on with it' motion.

Hermione pursed her lips, confusion clear as her forehead wrinkled in uncertainty. "I can't tell you yet. I'm not even sure myself." She replied, sighing as she folded up the parchment and tucked it into her bag. "None of it is humanly possible. I just think you should come to terms with your feelings. I really don't want to do hours and hours of research for nothing."

Harry frowned, affronted. "Hey, I didn't ask you to do this for me." He said, pouting when Hermione just snorted.

"You didn't have to. I knew by the look on your face that you wanted an explanation for you feelings other then you like the bloke." The witch said, grinning suddenly at Harry's attitude but the smile soon fell when she thought of all she found. "Now, about those dreams you have been having. You know how you told me they started about the same time as Malfoys birthday? How did you know?"

Harry sighed and pursed his lips as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat. "Well, it was when we were assigned to the empty tower to finish our eighth year. I was walking down the stairs one day when I saw Malfoy sitting on the couch in the dorm. He was holding a package from his mother. On it was written 'Happy Birthday to me beloved Draco'." He said as he recounted the incident from about a year ago. "I was curios. I didn't know he had turned seventeen. It didn't matter that I knew, but around the same time I started to have these dreams. It was normal at first, just seeing him sometimes. But then it began to escalate. Just last week I had a dream about taking Malfoy from behind until I woke up covered in sweat." He said reasonably, not caring about the way he said it. He needed to get this off his chest and Hermione would understand no matter what he said.

Hermione nodded and bit her bottom lip. "So you started having the dreams after his birthday?" She asked for clarification, frowning when Harry nodded. "What about last night?" She said, her mind turning when a thought popped into her head. "What about during the day?"

Harry cocked his head as he thought. "Last night I think was the worst one. It was very….graphic." He said finally, not wanting to say how he had taken the blonde until he had screamed. It had caused him to climax in his sleep. After he had to wank himself raw before he could go back to bed. "Not so much during the day, but it does happen. Usually when Draco isn't around."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the graphic bit but said nothing. Instead she grabbed her quell and a piece of blank parchment, placing it in front of her. "Well, you might as well tell me." She said, grinning when the Gryffindor blushed. "I need details Harry. Don't miss a_ thing_."

* * *

Harry huffed as he walked up the stairs, trying to shake the embarrassment that Hermione had put him through. She had made him say everything he had dreamed and what happened after he woke up. Once they were done Hermione revealed pages upon pages of things Harry had dreamt about or did. It would make a good porno, but he didn't mention that as he ran away toward the dining hall.

Now he was walking gloomily down the halls, only motivated by his stomach to keep going and not head back to his room. He knew that he was being ridiculous and should tell Hermione to stop her so called research and just own up. But he had this itch that wouldn't be scratched. It felt like he was missing something, that the feeling he had was being manipulated and that only half of him liked Malfoy and the other half was being controlled.

"Oh well. It's not like it will matter anyway. He will never recuperate my feelings. If I truly do like him and I'm not being controlled by some evil being. Again." Harry muttered ruefully, hitching his bag farther up his shoulder and tugging at his hair as he walked.

He was just about to pass an empty classroom when he heard a sound from within that made him freeze. He titled his head, frowning as he waited to hear it again. When the only thing that meet him was silence he shrugged, about to return to the gloomy walk he had adopted when he heard a shout from inside the room.

His eyes widened and he turned toward the classroom, slowly pulling out his wand as he strode quietly to the closed door. He reached forward to open it when he heard a thump on the other side. He immediately lunged for the handle to open the door to save however was inside when it suddenly swung open and almost hit him in the face.

He staggered back, surprised. He caught himself just before he fell, but the body that hurled itself from the empty classroom had him tripping over his own feet. He went to hex the person when he saw a shock of platinum blonde hair.

He gasped, stumbling as Malfoy wrapped around his body, his balance tittering and almost causing him to pitch toward the floor. He regained use of his limbs in time to prevent that from happening, rocking back on his heel as the Slytherin clutched at him.

"M-Malfoy?" He said hesitantly, slowly reaching up and tapping the shoulder of the boy to get his attention. "Are you all right?" He asked, completely baffled.

Draco just clutched at him tighter, burying his face into the Gryffindors chest. He didn't move other than that, silent as Harry tried to shake him off to see his face and make sure he was alright.

Harry didn't know what to do and he was utterly stunned that the other boy wasn't letting go. During the struggle he became aware of how hot the blonde was and he was immediately consumed with worry. He reached up and felt the Slytherins forehead, hissing as the boiling heat that radiated off Draco's skin almost burnt his fingers.

"Merlin! Malfoy! You're burning up!" Harry breathed, wrapping his arms around the blonde and forgetting in his concern that the boy hated him and that they were supposed to be enemies. "I'm taking you to the nurse."

Draco tensed at that, but gave no other indication that he heard. He didn't move, didn't speak. And when Harry tried to push him off and take him to the nurse the blonde made a wounded sound and squeezed tighter.

"Malfoy. Come on. If you don't go I will carry you there and throw you onto the bed myself." Harry snapped exasperated, missing the shiver that Draco gave at the mention of a bed. "Malfoy!" Harry said, giving up when the blonde didn't move. He glanced around the corridor and was relieved when it was empty, not wanting to try to explain the awkward situation he was in.

Harry gasped when Draco suddenly pushed him back against the door of the classroom he had been in, finally showing his face as he clutched at the Gryffindors shirt. "H-Harry." Draco rasped, his eyes glazed and his mouth parted. His chest heaved and his limbs trembled, his hair mussed as he gazed up at the Gryffindor.

Harry swallowed. "W-What?" He stuttered, puzzled as the blonde leaned forward and….sniffed him?

"You smell so good." Malfoy whispered, his hot breath caressing the skin of Harrys neck. "I need…" He trailed off and with a sudden curse jerked away from the Gryffindor, his eyes wide. "Oh…n-no." Draco muttered, utterly horrified as he stared at Harry.

The Gryffindor frowned, confused and a little freaked out by the other boy's behavior. "Malfoy?" He said slowly, as if the Slytherin was a wild animal and would run if scared. "Y-You okay?" He said, finally wrapping his fingers around the blondes arm and was shocked with the reaction it caused.

Malfoy gasped and slumped, sweat breaking out onto his skin and his pupils blown wide. He whimpered and tried to wiggle away, his movements weak as he struggled. "G-Get off." He hissed, his voice low and breathy and doing things to Harrys cock.

"No. Not until you tell me what is going on!" Harry said through clenched teeth, tightening his grip instinctively. "You were the one who attacked me and refuse to go to the nurse!"

"I can't go to the nurse!" Draco snarled heatedly, reaching up and prying Harry's fingers away from his arm. "Now let go!" He said loudly, trying to jerk away.

Harry opened his mouth to tell the blonde he was being ridiculous when he heard voices come down the corridor toward them. He startled and released the Slytherins arm, watching through narrowed eyes as Draco danced out of reach and held the part of his bicep Harry had grabbed.

The Gryffindor watched as the blonde took a step away from him, turning and walking away. Harry raised a hand and opened his mouth as if to stop him, but remembering the look in the blonde's eyes was enough to prevent him from doing just that.

* * *

HEY! okay i know that was sudden, but you will no why in the next chapter. i promise! this chapter was Harry's point of view but the fourth chapter will be Dracos. im going to switch on and off so you understand what is going on. im sorry if my transitions from chapter to chapter isnt very smooth, but im trying to collect my thoughts and actually finish the story. Im not going to tell you who is topping though. you guys can tell me which you prefer, but i think i have my mind made up about it. anyway, i hope you liked it! until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: MATURE

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Really guys? Do i even have to?

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco held the pillow tighter to his chest, rolling around his bed. It had been two days since the incident with Potter and it embarrassed him like nothing else. He had been in the middle of cumming when he had smelled the other boys scent, and without him realizing it he had been drawn to the aroma like a diabetic and sugar.

Luckily he had enough sense to stuff his limp cock back into his pants before attacking the Gryffindor. He didn't know what he was thinking when he had clung like that to Harry. All he knew was the scent and magical energy that emitted from the Gryffindors skin.

It had sent him into the throes of heat, one that caused his skin to crawl and his body to become overly sensitive. The moment Harry had said 'bed' he had lost it. The only thing he wanted to do was be kissed and ravaged by the other boy and had been about to beg before he had come to his senses.

"Good thing to. If I hadn't stopped we might have had sex in the hallway." Draco muttered, ignoring the flash of heat that swept through his body. He sighed as he continued to roll around, his mattress creaking beneath him at his restless movements.

He slowly ceased his rolling and stared at the ceiling, pillowing his head with his arm. He felt a twitch near the small of his back and he winced, his magic fluctuating painfully as he tried to keep his image from wavering. He glanced around and outside, making sure the door was locked and the window covered before he let his façade slip and his magic fade away.

He sighed in relief as the ever present weakness slowly subsided, his human form shivering before dwindling into nothing. He grinned and stretched, his back arching and sinew muscles flexing before he slowly went lax.

Draco stared at the ceiling for a while, totally content as he felt his true self emerge from beneath the layers of magic he kept around himself like a shield. He shivered as his tail fluffed up from the small of his back, the long furry appendage wrapping itself around his leg.

Draco grinned and reached down to dig his fingers into the soft fur of his tail, rubbing the white coat as he continued to gaze up at the ceiling. He played with the black and blue tip, feeling drowsy as he did so, knowing if he kept touching his tail he would soon drop off to sleep.

He was about to do just that when he heard rumbling from outside and he started, his eyes widening as excitement shot up his body. He bounded off the bed, his tail swishing behind him and brushing against his ankle as he raced to the window of his room.

He gazed outside and with a jolt realized a thunderstorm was brewing outside, rain falling heavily as the clouds curled around Hogwarts. He immediately reached forward and flipped the latch to his window open, flinging it up see the cool breeze and the freezing rain pelted his skin.

His tail whipped around his legs in excitement, copying his mood as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. With a laugh he threw out his hands, magic crackling along his skin as the thunderstorm crashed outside his window.

The wind howled around him and the rain battered his skin, soaking his tail, hair, and clothes. It was exhilarating. It made Draco take a deep breath and relish in the energy pouring into his body. It had been too long since a thunderstorm had taken over Hogwarts, and it had left Draco drained and in need of magic to replenish the strength he lost every day trying to keep his human disguise in place.

Now he felt power pool into his body, causing him to shiver. His eyes began to change and his skin glowed, his tail shaking madly as the energy from the storm soaked into his skin.

Draco sighed in pleasure as he felt the weakness that had persisted all week finally fade away, leaving him with a sense of relief. With a sudden cry he threw back his head and tensed, his body shivering as his image wavered.

Draco gritted his teeth to ward off the change, his fists clenching as his nails lengthened and dug into the skin of his palm. Luckily the pain helped him wrestle with the need to transform. He stood there and panted, his limbs twitching as the storm subsided, leaving him drench, his body thrumming with barely leashed power.

When the storm was over he reached forward and closed the window, flipping the latch to lock it before pulling his curtains closed. He stood for a moment, not moving as he felt the ripples of power shiver down his back, causing his heart to thrum.

Draco moaned at the feeling, shaking himself before walking to his bed and shedding his clothes. He climbed onto the mattress and wrapped himself in his blankets, reaching down to take his wet tail and pulled it over his legs to hold as he fell asleep.

* * *

Draco grinned as he walked into the Great Hall, holding his human form with no problem. He felt giddy with power, and he hoped it would last until his heat ended. He was distracted from his thoughts when a sudden delicious scent invaded his nose, causing his heart to race. He looked around, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

When he couldn't find out where it was coming from he shrugged and took a seat beside Pansy. Without looking at her he leaned her way and brought his voice down to a whisper. "Next week. Next week is when I'll tell you." He said, glancing at the witch from the corner of his eye and sighing in relief when Pansy perked up and began to shovel food into her mouth.

"Hey Draco. Can I ask you something?" Pansy said, grabbing bread and butter.

Draco glanced at her and nodded cautiously, reaching for a glass of pumpkin juice and taking a sip.

"Has Harry shagged you yet?"

Draco sputtered and choked, his cheeks flushing a bright red as he rounded on the girl beside him. "What?! What the hell Pansy?" He hissed, keeping his voice down as he set the glass back onto the wooden surface of the table.

Pansy shrugged and bit a piece of bacon, her attitude casual. "Well, I just thought that the Gryffindor had finally made a move is all. What with the way he looks at you." She said matter-a-factly. "It's hard to miss."

Draco stared at her, shocked. "What do mean the way he looks at me?" He asked tentatively.

The other Slytherin glanced up and smiled, her eyes holding a wicked gleam. "Why do you want to know? It's not like you like him anyway." She said, her voice neutral as she spooned eggs onto her plate. "Anyway, to answer your question, Potter has been looking at you like he wants to push you against a wall and have at it."

Draco jolted at that, feeling heat spike as he imagined it.

"He is practically undressing you with just his eyes. To be honest I'm kind of jealous." Pansy said ruefully, glancing over at the Gryffindor table and grinning. "If you want to know what the 'look' looks like you should take a peek over at our little friend." She said, gesturing toward the Gryffindor side of the table.

Draco responded without thinking and looked over, flushing when his eyes locked with Potters. He felt heat whip up his spine and he shuddered, sweat breaking out along his hairline and upper lip. He absentmindedly licked his cupid bow as he stared, his cock twitching in his pants when he saw the Gryffindors gaze narrow at the action.

Without considering how his actions will bite him in the arse he did it again, his pupils dilating when he saw Potter start. He watched as he saw Potters friend Granger take notice and glance his way and with a curse he ducked out of view, pressing his forehead against the rough surface of the table as heat curled in his belly.

He heard Pansy say something above him and he glanced up, not daring to glance over at the Gryffindors table. "What was that?"

"Just a matter of time."

* * *

Harry watched as Pansy said something to Draco and gestured to his table. The blonde immediately looked over but Harry didn't bother to look away, instead watching the Slytherin lick his lips and causing his eyes to narrow. He jolted when Malfoy did it again and he almost cursed as his cock twitched.

He whirled around when Hermione said something to him and he shook his head, trying to wrench his thoughts away from a naked Malfoy. "What was that?" He asked, not evening caring that the witch snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I was saying _Harry_ that I think I found something on the dreams you've been having." She said, not missing the way the Gryffindor snapped to attention. "But I just don't think any of it is possible. Everything I find I either have to disregard all together or I would have to have enough evidence that I can base the information on." She said, her lip curling in frustration. "No matter how much I search I can't find anything."

Harry nodded tensely at that, his lips thinned. "It's fine Hermione. But I do have a question." He said, frowning thoughtfully. "Did you look into religions or different cultures? Have you been just sticking to the things in Hogwarts or London?" He said, grasping at straws. He didn't want to admit that Hermione might not find anything at all, bit he was confident that she _would_ find something to explain the way he felt stretched in two different directions.

Hermione immediately perked up, sending the other Gryffindor a grin before bounding out of her seat and grabbing her things. "That's brilliant Harry!" She exclaimed, about to run off when she stopped and dug through her bag. "By the way this came from Ron. He asked me to give it to you since he was home with Molly and George." She said, handing Harry the thick envelope before running off.

Harry watched as she left to go to the library, his lips pulling into a smile. He looked down at the letter he held and reasoned he should read it that night. He sighed and stood, glancing from the corner of his eye and feeling a jolt when he realized the blonde Slytherin was staring at him.

He froze but then snorted at himself and shook his head while tucking the letter away and pulling his bag on while heading out of the Great hall, his back burning from the gaze of a certain Slytherin boy.

* * *

Draco groaned and staggered, his eyes widening as he felt the heat lash at his skin and burning his body with molten fire. "NO! Not now!" He hissed as he glanced widely around the corridor. People were milling around and blocking the stairs, causing him to pale in panic as he felt his cock harden.

He cursed and lunged for the stairs, pushing people out of the way as he rushed up the stairs and to his bedroom. He heard voices behind him but paid them no heed, instead bolting to the dorm and his room. He shoved it open and threw his bag down, which was becoming a habit, and was about to shed his clothes when he froze.

The delicious scent that he had smelled in the Great Hall wafted up his nose, filling his lungs and causing his heart to miss a beat. He raised his chin and sniffed, his eyes slowly changing as his heat pulled him to the door of his room.

He took a step forward and stopped, his hand raised to open his door when he heard muttering from outside. He tilted his head to listen, striding forward to press his ear to the door.

"-ond anything?" A voice said, the tone deep and bringing to mind the image of smoke and musky cologne.

Another voice, feminine and high pitched, answered. "I've found a few other things but not enough. You're suggestion helped a lot Harry. I was looking into Chinese and Japanese culture. You can't even imagine all the things they believe in."

Draco jolted at hearing the Gryffindors name, his brain connecting two and two together and making him realize the other person was Granger. He frowned and pressed closer to the door, ignoring the flash of heat and his leaking cock in favor of eavesdropping.

"I don't think I could." Harry admitted, his voice muffled by the hard wood of the door. "Thank you Hermione. I really need to know what this is. Just last night I was dreaming about shagging Malfoy while he was tied up."

Draco stiffened, his cheeks flushing. _Potter _dreamed_ about him? _He thought incredulously, his body clenching as his cock jerked. He almost missed the next thing the Gryffindor said, but thankfully his hearing was better than a humans.

"If this keeps up I might not be able to control myself around him! This has been going on for weeks and its becoming unbearable!" Harry snarled, the tone of his voice causing Draco's breathing to hitch. "And to make things more intolerable the dreams have been getting worse with each day in passing!"

Draco tensed, his cheeks paling as he realized just what the Gryffindor was talking about. _Oh no. It can't be!_ Draco thought frantically, pushing away from the door. He stood there, shocked as the mummers from outside his door slowly faded.

Draco fisted his hair and yanked, his magic suddenly falling in his panic and revealing his tail. He gritted his teeth and paced, his eyes wide and full of horror.

"H-He's the one? No. He can't be!" Draco hissed to himself, his mind turning. "He hates me! It can't ever happen!" He exclaimed, ignoring the voice in his head that reminded him that the Gryffindor dreamed of shagging him.

His tail whipped in fury behind him as he paced, the soft fur brushing against his ankles and calves. He paid it no mind though as he ranted, his skin beginning to flush as he held off his heat. "No! I won't allow this! I-It can't be him! Anyone but him!" Draco snarled heatedly, suddenly coming to a stop.

"But who else would I trust with this?" Draco muttered, his mind turning and coming up empty. "No one, that's who." He said softly, sighing as he walked to his bed and sat down.

He buried his face into his hands and thought, finally coming to a decision. "I don't have to tell him. I just have to….avoid him. At all cost." Draco uttered, his tail limp behind him as he sighed. "This week is going to be hell."

* * *

HEY GUYS! This chapter isnt answering any of your questions. but im not sorry! but thats just because i did so much research that i will leave you in confusion because of the pain me and my eyes went through trying to find out what Draco was! I hope you liked it and would love if you reveiwed, until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: MATURE

Warning: Sexual content

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros do! Not me!

* * *

Chapter 5

Draco panted as he felt Harry enter him, his thick cock stretching him as he slowly pushed inside. Draco shuddered at the feeling and fisted the covers, his knuckles white as he arched his back and cried out. The heat inside him throbbed in tempo with his heart, wave after wave of fire licking at his skin as the Gryffindor above him began to thrust with small twitches of his hips.

It was too much but yet not enough. The fire in his stomach began to expand, spreading as he began to sob and rock his hips. His hands scrambled along the bed and with a sudden scream he came, tensing and shuddering.

Draco gasped and sat up in his bed, shaking as his climax subsided. He looked around, his cheeks heating when he realized it was all a dream. A very vivid dream but a dream no less. He sighed and shifted, grimacing when the cooling cum rubbed against his sensitive cock.

He grumbled to himself and threw off the covers, resigning himself to a shower and a wank.

* * *

Draco walked down the aisle, staring at the books on the library shelves with a determined expression. He was trying to find out if he could go through his heat without his mate, or if it was even possible to severe ties with the person he was supposed to be partners with.

He was just about to grab a hardcover when he heard footsteps behind him and he turned, frowning. He stepped away from the section of books he was looking at and walked farther down the aisle. He didn't want anyone to know what he was, and unfortunately the section of books he had been standing at were covered in the name.

He kept walking so it appeared as if he didn't care about the books but just happened to pass them on his way to a different section of the library. He clenched his fist at the unfairness of it. He had finally had enough courage to go searching and not ask his mother when he was pushed away from what he needed to know.

Draco sighed and slowly relaxed his hands, uncurling his fingers as he went to the entrance of the library and walked out.

* * *

"Come on Hermione! Just tell me!" Harry snapped, frustrated as the witch just continued to lead him down the aisles of the library. He sighed when there was no answer and instead followed dutifully behind.

He crossed his arms and glanced around at the books, blinking when he caught a flash of blonde as another person turned a corner in front of him. He immediately knew it was Malfoy and was about to follow when he ran into Hermione. He stumbled before he caught himself, glaring at the girl he had run into.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and pointed to a row of books in front of her. "I think I found out where the dreams come from but I don't think it is possible." She said, reaching forward and grabbing a hardcover before shoving into Harry's hands. "Look through it. It might answer some of your questions."

Harry frowned at the cover, his brows knitted in confusion. He looked up at Hermione without opening it, pointing to the words on the cover. "Kitsune? Hermione are you joking with me? Malfoy is human. _I'm_ human!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, grabbing the book and flipping the pages until she found the one she wanted. "I know your human Harry. I would have figured it out years ago if you weren't. But that doesn't mean that Malfoy is." She chided, shoving the book back into the Gryffindors hands. "Just read it and tell me if it makes sense."

Harry sighed and nodded, pulling the book closer before ducking his head to read it.

_Kitsunes have many powers and are usually categorized into thirteen different bloodlines. Each bloodline has a different strength but all have the ability to form illusions and create false dreams that seem real to the person they are using their magic on. The visions, over time, will become more explicit the closer the Kitsune is in its heat. The Kitsune of course has a choice on who to give dreams to, until its instinct overcomes them and shows them their mate or partner through visions and fantasies. The Kitsune cannot control the dreams or its heat and the only way to make it through the time of mating is to unite with its partner both physically and mentally. During their heat they will only be able to think of breeding and continuing their line. Each Kitsune is separated into four groups…._

Harry blinked, utterly shocked as he reread the passage over again until he felt a hand on his arm. He jumped and his head snapped up, his gaze locking with Hermione's. "I-It's not possible. Draco is human Hermione!" He said, glancing back down at the book.

Hermione frowned, concerned as the other Gryffindor began to tremble. "Harry? Are you alright?" She asked hesitantly, leaning forward to peer into the boy's face.

Harry gritted his teeth and nodded, although he was far from it. It made so much sense that he was surprised at how blind he was. First there was the way the blonde had heated up when he touched him, or how weak he had been throughout the day. Harry gasped as he suddenly felt the other side of him that had been fighting for so long gave up, choosing to combine with his other half and agree with the feelings he had for the blonde.

Harry sighed in relief as the itch he had had disappeared, instead replaced with a burning ache to see and touch the blonde. He glanced up at his concerned friend and grinned, reaching forward and pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Hermione. It seems you found what I have been looking for." He said, pulling away and placing the book under his arm.

Hermione nodded, smiling up at Harry. "I'm glad I could help. Hopefully you and Draco can get past whatever it is holding you two away from each other." She said, watching as Harry began to pull more books from the shelf. "Now that we have that covered what did the letter from Ron say?" She asked, just to get Harrys mind off of how Draco apparently wasn't altogether that human.

Harry glanced over at her, two books already under his arm. "Oh nothing much. He just said I had to get over myself and shag Malfoy." He said with a grin. "It seems I'm the only one who didn't realize I had the hot's for a certain blonde Slytherin."

Hermione chuckled, grabbing a few books out from the Gryffindors arm to help him carry them all. "I thought so. I was the one who told him after all." She said, ignoring the way Harry sputtered and glared at her. "It was either I told him or let him watch you and Malfoy snog in the dorm."

Harry pursed his lips then sighed, deflating. "Your right, as always." He said, turning away from the shelf when he had enough books and began walking down the aisle. "But you could have told me you told Ron. Here I was thinking the redhead had finally gathered enough sense to figure out that I like Malfoy." He said, smirking when Hermione laughed.

"That's why I told him. The boy might not be dumb but I knew he would never have figured it out." Hermione said as they emerged from the shelves of books and headed to the entrance. "Well, since you know what is going on what are you going to do about it?"

Harry grinned at her, his eyes flashing behind his glasses. "Lots of research and then hopefully some shagging."

* * *

Harry sighed and leaned back into the pillows on his bed. Parchment and books were scattered around him, filled with scrawled handwriting and blots of ink.

"Damn it. None of this is helping me!" Harry said, gritting his teeth as his head began to pound. He had been researching Kitsunes for hours and always came up with the same things. It was frustrating.

Harry sighed and finally put down his quell, grabbing a sheet of parchment that held his notes and random doodles. He began to read them out loud, as if that would help him.

_Kitsunes are separated into two main groups. Yako Kitsunes and Zenko Kitsunes. Yako Kitsunes tend to be mischievous and even malicious. Zenko Kitsunes are good and tend to be tied firmly to the fox goddess Inari. Typically, other than their names and attitudes toward Inari, they are mostly the same. It takes considerable power to hide their tails, and even more to stay in human form. Usually they can only change into a human after living a hundred years. That is unless they have a human parent. _

_Every Kitsune has a branch or power that they control. _

_Void (Kukan)_

_Wind (Kaze)_

_Spirit (Seishin)_

_Fire (Kasai)_

_Earth (Chikyu)_

_River (Kawa)_

_Ocean (Umi)_

_Mountain (Yama)_

_Forest (Mori)_

_Thunder (Sanda)_

_Time (Jikan)_

_Heaven (Tengoku)_

_Sound (Ongaku)_

_Every Kitsune controls one, and only one, of these powers. They feed off of their element, either to gain power or to shield themselves with magic to defend themselves. While they feed on their element they will have the desire to change, to have an outlet for all the power they will have consumed….._

Harry sighed and his brow crinkled, reading over the powers absentmindedly. "I wonder which one Draco is." He muttered, finally throwing down the paper. He had found much more than this, but didn't feel up to reading as his stomach grumbled.

He groaned as he finally succumbed to his hunger, standing and slipping on his shoes as he walked to his door. He shoved it open and closed it behind him, walking down the hallway that lead to the stairs when he heard a moan. He stopped and cocked his head, realizing it was coming from Malfoys room.

The hallway was were the boys rooms were located, note attached to the females. It made it that much easier for Harry to sneak up toward the blondes door and press himself against it, listening as he heard Malfoy began to shout.

He knew what was happening, the Slytherin was trying to get over a heat flash, something he had read about, or rather chanced upon. He pressed his back against the hard wood of the door and crossed his arms, listening as the blonde babbled. The boy's voice was muffled because of the door, but that didn't stop Harrys cock from twitching when he realized what the Slytherin was saying.

"-AH! H-Harry! Merlin!" The blonde shouted, his voice quivering. Harry didn't know what he was doing to pleasure himself but he had a good idea and it caused sweat to break out on his skin. He was tempted to go inside and help Malfoy with his heat, but he knew from what he read that if Draco wasn't willing it would cause him to blow up and use his power to harm others.

"_P-Please._ Make it end!" Draco sobbed, his voice a high pitched keen as wet noises echoed from the room and into the Gryffindors ear. "Harry!"

Harry shuddered, clenching his hands into fist, his arms still crossed as his muscles flexed. He wanted to go inside so badly that he ached, but caution won out and he relaxed, listening to the blonde, his cheeks beginning to flush in desire.

"FUCK! Harder! Urgh…." Draco cried and with a sudden scream he became silent.

Harry gritted his teeth, knowing the blonde had just reached climax and the thought sent his blood pumping. He stood there for a moment, trying to reign in his lust. When he finally did he sighed, glancing down at his hard cock and pushing himself away from the blonde's door.

He turned on his heel and strode back to his room, knowing he was going to be late for dinner.

* * *

Draco shuddered, his fingers twitching as he grabbed a spoon, dipping it into the cauldron and stirred, throwing in leaves as he worked. He was currently in potions, trying to finish a liquid that makes hair grow softer and with lighter colors.

It shouldn't have been that hard but in the middle of creating it he had been hit with a surge of heat, one that took his breath away. The worst thing about it wasn't the erection, but the aroma he could smell that sent his blood singing.

He knew who it was coming from and he tried vainly to ignore it, even as it drew shudders from his tense body. He gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate, reaching to the side to grab a glass bottle as he continued to stir.

Draco bit his lip as he dragged the spoon through the mixture, finally satisfied with it when it became a beautiful pink color. With slow movements he poured it into the glass bottle he held, putting a stopper in the neck when he was filled. He grinned as he held it up, examining it for any faults such as color or solidity.

As far as he knew it was perfect and he went to give it to the teacher when he pumped into a body, the potion flying from his hand and clattering against the floor. He watched it as the glass broke and the liquid inside poured onto the floor, now unusable as the potion turned a nasty ugly color from the dirt on the ground.

He gaped, frozen, when he felt the person who he had run into place a hand on his arm. He shuddered and whirled around, about to demand they let go when a sudden addictive scent filled his lungs. His eyelids fluttered and he trembled, his lips parting as the aroma scent heat through his body.

"Malfoy. I'm sorry for running into you." Harry said, leaning forward to peer into the blondes face. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked before he became aware of the way Draco was looking at him.

The Gryffindor felt a shudder run down his spine, causing him to swallow against a suddenly dry throat. He watched in fascination as Malfoys eyes began to change from their gray color to a brilliant blue with hints of white and silver.

He felt as if he was being pulled toward the Slytherin, when he felt a flash of memory. He had read that Kitsunes held the power to seduce with their gaze. It seems it was right.

Harry went to lean forward and capture the blonde's lips when he realized where they were. He gasped and jerked away, letting his hands drop from the blondes arms before taking a step back. "I'm sorry for the potion. I can help you make another batch if you want." Harry said, shifting his feet as Draco shook himself as if waking from a dream.

"N-No. It's okay. I still have some left in the cauldron." Draco stuttered, his eyes dropping to the floor and changing back to their regular gray.

Harry was surprised to find he missed the blue color of Malfoys eyes and almost moaned at the loss before shaking himself. He made himself nod and with supreme effort he turned and headed back to his table, feeling bereft as he left the blonde alone.

He continued to walk until he stopped at his and Hermione's table, leaning forward and burying his face into his hands. He heard a voice above him and raised his head. "What was that?"

"Just a matter of time."

* * *

HEY! This chapter finally revelaed what Draco was! even though some of you figured it out... i hope you liked this chapter. th rest of them will be for the two of them to become closer and for Harry to find out more about Draco before trying to seduce him! please dont get bored! i hope you review and favorite! until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: MATURE

Warning: SEXY TIMES

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Original credit belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros.

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry started as he heard lightening crack outside his window and he stood, stretching his muscles before walking toward his window. He reached up and pulled the curtains away from the window, letting in the light that crashed outside.

The glass vibrated and thrummed, rain pattering onto the surface as water dropped from the sky. Clouds rolled and crashed, thunder rumbling as Hogwarts was covered in the rage of lightening and dark skies.

Harry sighed and leaned on the ledge of his window, thinking absentmindedly that this was the second one this week. He relaxed as the wind outside howled, slamming against the glass in front of him and causing him to shudder as it leaked inside and caressed his skin with cold fingers.

After a while Harry's eyelids began to droop and he knew he should go back to bed but he held off. He discerned that even if he managed to sleep he would soon be awaken by the feeling of his cock twitching as he came.

The past two days, since the scene in the potions room, the dreams have become more wild and arousing. It made him hard just thinking about it.

Harry gritted his teeth against a wave of lust and he sighed when it finally past, leaving him wanting. He had read that the mates of a Kitsune would soon feel what they are feeling while in heat, to make it easier for them to please their partner and not have to wait again to become hard.

It was literally causing Harry to lose his mind.

With a guttural groan he turned and made his way to his bed, hoping that Draco was asleep and not wanking so Harry could actually get some rest.

* * *

Draco sighed as he read the passage over again, his brow furrowed in frustration. It was about an hour after the storm, which Draco had taken advantage of and used to refill his body with magic. Now he sat on his bed with his tail wrapped around his thigh and twitching every time he turned a page or moved.

He suddenly growled and threw the book onto the floor, his lips curled into a frustrated snarl. "Nothing! Everything I find says I have to have my mate! Well guess what!? I'm not going to put him through this! I can go through this on my own!" Draco hissed angrily, rolling on his side.

He didn't want Harry to only want him because of the dreams and the reaction he will have when Draco is in full heat. He wants more. Much more than just a couple of days to fuck like bunnies. Sure he would love that but he didn't want it to be meaningless. It would break Draco's heart if the only thing the Gryffindor felt was lust.

Draco tensed at the thought, his tail whipping behind him in anger. He growled in annoyance when it began to hit his calves and he reached down to grab it the same time a flash of heat surged through his body.

He stiffened and his eyes widened, his fingers clenched around his tail as his cock hardened in a tingly rush. He groaned as he realized his heat was emerging and rearing its ugly head. It had been about a week of this hell and he wanted it to end. Luckily for him heat only lasted about thirteen days. Still, it was a lot and too much for him to handle.

Draco gasped and bit his lip, releasing his tail and quickly taking off his pants and underwear. He rolled onto his back and grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing it as he groaned. It was almost a habit to wank a few times before sleeping, but he suddenly felt as if this time was different.

He frowned, his hand still on his cock, and shifted. His brows wrinkled in confusion when he realized that slickness was covering his thighs. He released his erection and raised on his elbows, spreading his legs to see between them.

His eyes widened and he stiffed, confused and stunned. He slowly reached down and pressed the pad of his finger to his hole to feel the wetness that oozed out from inside him, clear and hot. He shuddered when he did it, his legs spreading a bit more and his back arching the barest of inches.

"What the hell?" Draco whispered when he felt his heat kick him in the crouch, quite literally, and demand he find release as soon as possible. He gasped, jerking, knowing that wanking wouldn't be enough. He hesitated as he pressed his finger to his entrance, biting his lip.

He had never ventured there before, even in his heat he hadn't. The only thing he would be thinking about is his cock and how much it hurt when he didn't cum. Now though he felt as if his arse was throbbing, begging to be touched and aching with an empty feeling that longed to be filled.

Draco frowned as he thought about whether or not it would hurt when his heat pushed at him. With a growl he shoved his middle finger inside, his head snapping back and his body convulsing. He gasped, his mouth hanging open on a silent scream as pleasure hit him like a bludger.

He shuddered as he slowly relaxed, thrusting his finger inside experimentally and crying out when it caused his cock to twitch and his skin to flush. Without any thought he pushed his pointer finger beside the one he had buried up his hole, his body jerking and his elbow digging into the mattress.

"F-Fuck." Draco rasped, shivering as pleasure shot up his spine. He never knew that something like this would be pleasurable, even enjoyable, but now he realized how good it felt. With a groan he let himself drop back onto the bed, spreading his legs farther as he began to thrust his fingers.

His hole was wet and slick, making it easier for him to move his fingers inside how he wanted. Every time he thrust more liquid gushed out, coating his hand and wrist, the clear substance hot and slippery.

Draco clenched his teeth, stiffening as he continued to move his hand. His tail twitched beside him as he pleasured himself, his cock jerking as he fucked his hole with his fingers. He began to whimper as his heat started to roll through his body, causing more liquid to spill from inside and for his skin to flush.

He convulsed when he gave a particularly hard thrust, the tip of his fingers pressing against something that shot white light up his back and body. He stuttered, arching. When the pleasure receded he plunged his fingers inside and tried to find that spot again, shouting loudly when he did.

"AH! Merlin! Feels s-so g-good." He mewled, rubbing the spot and thrusting his fingers to feel more of that delicious pleasure. He wasn't even touching his cock and he already felt like he would explode. He suddenly jerked when he did, his semen painting his chest and skin as he arched and shouted.

He trembled as he rode it out, choking on his saliva when his heat hit him even harder than before and wouldn't let him enjoy his afterglow as his cock hardened and his hole clenched around his fingers. With a savage curse he plunged another to join the other two fingers inside his arse, twisting and pushing against the tight ring of muscle, stretching himself out as he withered.

"O-Oh _yes_….." Draco hissed through clenched teeth, his body shaking as he thrust his fingers faster and faster, hitting his prostate on every stroke, wetness dribbling from his hole. His head turned from side to side as he began to shout, his voice breaking as he reached with his other hand and grabbed his dripping cock.

It was too much and with a wordless cry he came in spurts, his body convulsing and his muscles twitching. He gritted his teeth when it wouldn't stop, almost sobbing aloud when pleasure burst behind his eyes.

He tensed, his body held tight as he rode the crest of his orgasm. He sighed when it finally ended, letting his fingers drop from inside himself and his hand to fall away from his cock. He stared at the ceiling as his high drifted past him, his body spread out on his bed as he slowly fell asleep.

_Thank god Harry isn't awake._ He thought as he rolled into the blankets and glided into a deep slumber.

* * *

Harry jolted awake with a gasp, his mind flicking through the images his brain had supplied him while he was asleep. He sat there for a moment, just staring at his lap when he felt the warm wetness of cum slid down his thigh. With a curse he threw off his covers and grabbed his wand, frustrated that he was woken up. _Again_.

"Goddammit Malfoy. I know you're in heat, but would you please wank in the daylight hours so I can get some sleep?" Harry hissed to himself, waving his wand and cleaning up the mess he had made while dreaming. "You are such a horny little fox." He said, leaning back in his bed and pulling the covers up to drape them over his chest.

He sighed as he realized he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep and instead grabbed the books and parchment that where on his night stand. He placed them beside him and then grabbed his glasses, brightening the room before he began to read.

_Kitsune's have difficulty hiding their tails. In order to have them disappear or become invisible to human eyes they have to tap into the power reserve inside their body. Channeling this power, if used for long periods of time, is taxing on the body and leaves the Kitsune weak and in a state of hunger. They have to feed on their element or from the magic of another's life force. The Kitsune, in order to take a humans power or strength, has to be in physical contact or through sexual interactions. The magic or energy from the human is enough to hide their tails, but through carelessness or the consumption of alcohol their image will slip and reveal their tails and ears. When they are found out they turn into their fox form and run to keep their secret safe….._

Harry frowned at this, hoping that the blonde wouldn't run from him. He sighed as he placed the paper back onto the bed, crossing his arms as he thought. He honestly didn't know how to proceed after finding out what Malfoy was, or if the blonde would even accept him.

"Merlin, I have a lot of work ahead of me." Harry muttered, grumbling. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, groaning in pain as the soreness near his lids and tear ducts were rubbed raw by his rough fingers. He winced at the pain and grabbed his wand, hoping that the spell he was about to use for his eyes was the right one and not something that would turn him green.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly, staring at the tired Gryffindor in front of her.

Harry nodded wearily, leaning on the table as he fought the urge to drop off and snooze. "I'm fine Hermione, just exhausted. Every night I get bombarded with dreams and it keeps me awake." He said, his eyes bloodshot and his skin pale. "I think I will just end up skipping classes and going to Miss Pomfrey."

Hermione nodded her agreement, leaning forward and rising a hand to feel her friend's forehead. "Well you don't have a fever, so I think sleep is all you need. I will tell the teachers for you." She said, grinning when Harry looked at her with eyes filled with gratitude. "Now eat before you pass out."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

"Draco. You look like shit." Pansy said cheerfully, stuffing her face.

Draco glared at her, his body feeling heavy and his limbs tired. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold his human form for much longer, so he felt on a time limit to eat and make his way to the nurse. "Thank you Pansy." He growled, reaching for toast and butter when the witch tapped him on his arm. He turned, his gaze lacking its usual heat. "What?"

"Well, it seems that you and Potter have finally shagged." Pansy said, pointing to the Gryffindor table. "He looks more exhausted then you do."

Draco looked up and searched for the other boy's mess of hair, feeling a rush of pleasure when he did. But it was short lived when he noticed Granger reached forward and touch him. Draco immediately bristled, a low growl erupting from his throat before he could stop it.

_How dare she touch what is mine?_ Draco hissed inwardly, his lip curling in anger. He was jolted from his vengeful thoughts when Pansy hit his shoulder, startling him enough so he turned toward her. "What?" He snapped, trying to shake the possessiveness he felt for the Gryffindor.

Pansy looked taken aback, her eyes widening at the Slytherins behavior. "Are you really alright Draco?" She asked lightly, now seeming to realize the blonde had circles under his eyes and his skin was paler. "You should go to the nurse."

Draco sighed and managed a grin, gathering his stuff as he saw that breakfast was almost over. "I will Pansy. I'm sorry for being snappish, I just haven't been sleeping well." He admitted, grimacing.

Pansy nodded slowly, still eyeing the blonde as if he would suddenly snap and come at her with the butter knife he had set on his pate. She didn't realize how close he really was to doing just that, but not to her. Oh no, the sharp point would not be thrust into the Slytherin beside him but a certain Gryffindor girl who couldn't keep her hands to herself.

"Well alright. I'll tell the teachers you are off having a random orgy with a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws." She said, smirking.

Draco rolled his eyes, huffing as he stood. "If you replaced the two houses then maybe they would believe you." He said, waving at the girl as he walked away. He didn't notice when Harry watched him leave, nor did he see the calculating look in the Gryffindors eyes. If he had he would have had the sense to run and not walk calmly down the corridor.

* * *

Harry sighed as he shouldered his bag, waving to Hermione as he went to leave. He turned and began walking to the nurse, rubbing his eyes as he felt them begin to itch. He grumbled angrily, cursing at the pain as he quickened his steps.

"I just need sleep. Then I'll be fine." He muttered to himself, his eyelids beginning to droop as he reached the door to Miss Pomfrey. He reached for the handle and opened the door, slowly walking inside. He noticed absently that in the far back a curtain had been pulled, most likely for a student who had screwed up in potions.

His mind was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Miss Pomfrey, grinning at her and explaining why he was there. He was ushered to a bed and made to strip to his jeans, his clothes being folded and placed on the table beside him as he was pushed under the covers.

The woman hovered over him for a moment and, satisfied he was settled, walked over to the back where the curtain was drawn. She didn't go in though, just made sure it was closed before heading out the door to grab food and some potion ingredients.

Harry looked over at the closed curtain and pondered who was behind it. When he realized he didn't care he drifted off, snuggling under the blankets as he slept.

Four hours later he woke up with a cry, his cock pulsing as he sat up on the bed he was on.

His head snapped up and he stared hard at the curtain in the back, knowing it was Malfoy from the dreams of shagging in the nurses office and using the multiple tools Miss Pomfrey had to bring each other off.

With a growl he threw off the cover and walked over to the closed curtain, hesitating before pulling it open. His eyes widened and he gasped, his heart squeezing in his chest.

Draco lay in a heap on the cot, his body curled into a ball with his arms wrapped around his….tail? Harry gaped at the bushy fur that emerged from the small of the blondes back, the soft looking hair white with the tip black and blue. It was long, long enough to where it would brush against the floor if the boy stood up.

Harry tilted his head as he stared at the luxurious fur, a warm feeling unfurling in his chest. He glanced up in curiosity at the Slytherins head and frowned when he didn't see a pair of ears like he expected. He started as the boy moved, moaning in the back of his throat and clutching his tail tighter to his chest.

Harry breathed in relief when Malfoy remained asleep, knowing that if the boy had woken up all hell would break loose. The Gryffindor, after a moment's hesitation, reached forward and slowly slid his fingers through the blonde's tail, his eyes wide in wonder.

He took a step forward, his fingers still buried in the soft coat as he began to stroke the hair between his fingers. "Beautiful." Harry whispered, grinning when Malfoy hummed in his sleep and his tail twitched. He continued to pet Draco until reasoning returned and with a sigh he turned away, closing the curtain and walking back to his cot.

He dressed with slow movements, careful not to wake the blonde. While trying to stay silent he bent and grabbed his bag, glancing over at the closed curtain before turning on his heel and leaving. He felt the urge to go back and cuddle the blonde but ignored it as he headed to his room, feeling his brain turn as he began to think of ways to make Draco Malfoy his. Once and for all

* * *

HEY! This is coming out so good! well...at least in my opinion...dont know about you guys...anyway. i hope you liked this chapter! i dont know what else to say because im about to pass out so...until next time! iuerhihrtgrtgojiojtg *passes out*


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: MATURE

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Really people? Do I even have to say it?

* * *

Chapter 7

Draco groaned and stretched, his bones popping beneath skin as he stood. He glanced around the potions classroom and sighed, feeling better than he had in days. Yesterday he had literally slept until dinner, Pansy coming by to wake him up. Luckily for him he had heard her coming and had quickly hid his tail. Miss Pomfrey hadn't even seen him in his half human state because he said he needed privacy while he slept. Of course she had believed him and not disturbed him at all until he woke.

Now, a day after, he felt rested and more energetic then he had the past week. He grinned to himself as he began to work on a potion, humming quietly as he worked. Pansy was sitting beside him, dozing the day away as she made Draco work so she wouldn't have to.

He was just about to throw in some phoenix ash when he glanced up and froze. Heat washed through him at an alarming rate, his skin flushing and his eyes burning with lust.

Harry, who sat across the room with Hermione was staring straight at him, searing him with the intense heat of his gaze. The Gryffindors eyes flashed, his full lips turning into a devilish smile. It made Draco's cock twitch and he trembled, wanting nothing more then to drop everything and run to the other boy to shag him senseless.

He watched avidly as Harrys tongue darted out and licked his lips, leaving behind a wet sheen that made the blonde whimper quietly. Draco's pupils dilated, slowly changing to a bright blue with streaks of white and silver. He didn't realize it though as he saw Harrys breathing hitch and a wonderful scent drift off his body.

Draco shuddered, his cheeks flushing as he breathed in the aroma, his eyelashes fluttering as the scent filled his lungs. He huffed, his body practically melting as he cracked open his eyes and realized the other boy was panting.

Draco inhaled sharply at that, realizing that his heat was affecting the Gryffindor. He started when he felt a slick wetness trail down his thighs, his gaze widening when he realized what it was. He cursed harshly, blushing crimson as the slickness from his hole dribbled down his legs.

He bit his lip, not breaking eye contact with Harry as he shifted. He winced when the action caused wetness to gush from his arse and spread on the milky whiteness of his thighs. He was just about to turn and ask to go to the nurse so he could clean up when Harry moved slightly, showing the blonde the bulge in his pants.

Draco choked, his eyes widening and his body tensing as heat lashed down his back. He gave a guttural moan and at the sound a look of mortification stole onto his face. He gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth before he could release any more embarrassing noises.

He quickly looked up at Harry and his heart skipped a beat, his lips parting behind his palm. The Gryffindor was smirking as if he knew something that Draco didn't, and it caused a shiver to work its way down his spine.

Draco didn't know whether to be afraid of that look or very, very hopeful. He moved as if to walk toward the other boy but was stopped by the wetness that spilled from inside him. He cursed, blushing as he turned away, trying in vain to ignore the burning gaze of the other boy and the slickness on his thighs.

It was no good. As was every other time he tried to suppress his heat. Thankfully, for the blonde, class ended shortly after the fucking-each-other-with-our-eyes scene. With a bitten of moan he gathered his stuff and ran out the door, hurrying to his room before he came in his pants.

* * *

Harry watched the blonde leave and knew what the boy was going to do when he was finally alone. It sent heat up Harry's spine and he grinned, already imagining what the Slytherin was doing. He realized that was a bad idea when his cock twitched and he quickly brought his mind out of the gutter, shouldering his bag as he headed to his room.

He needed to think of a way to get Malfoy to be his and even after two days he still hadn't figured it out. It made him frustrated, but since he was a Gryffindor it wasn't enough to persuade him from his current course. Which was getting into the blondes pants and at the same time stealing his heart.

* * *

Draco walked into his room as he toweled his hair dry, closing the door behind him and locking it before letting his image shimmer and allowing his human form to sway and crumble. He sighed in relief as his tail fluffed out behind him, his eyes changing as he relaxed.

He walked over to the desk that sat beside his bed, grabbing a pen and marking off another day on the calendar. He had been crossing of days since his heat started, and with relief he realized he only had five more days. But he also knew, from what his mother told him, was that the last four days were the worst.

"Thank Merlin tomorrow is the weekend." Draco muttered, biting his lip. He knew Pansy would want him to go to Hogsmead with her, but if the last few days of heat was anything like his mother described to him he would be much safer in his room.

_Or the Room of Requirement._ He thought with a jolt, suddenly feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. He realized he could go to the room for the last few days of his heat and not have to worry about being caught with his tail hanging out.

Draco grinned, feeling lighter at this new revolution. The best part was that he would be far away from Potter and his wonderful scent. Draco felt his heart squeeze at that but shook it off, instead crawling into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Harry moaned as Draco rode his cock, the Slytherins pale body bouncing on his lap as he impaled himself on Harry's thick cock over and over. Sweat dripped from their skin and their muscles tensed and relaxed as they moved together, Harry thrusting from below Draco and the blonde dropping down.

Harry growled when then blonde tipped his head back and showed off the long column of his throat. A primal instinct, to mark what was his, rose in Harry and he grabbed the blonde's thighs to roll them over, pinning the boy beneath him as he continued to thrust.

He groaned heatedly when the Slytherin arched, wiggling under him. With an animalistic snarl he lunged and latched onto the boys pale throat, sucking and biting as Malfoy cried out in pleasure and came. It was too much, the heat wrapping around him squeezing and massaging his erection as he plunged inside the limp body under him. Harry threw back his head, his arms and stomach tensing as he came, his eyes flashing as he roared through his release.

With a gasp Harry jerked, bolting upright as the heated dream he had been having begun to fade. He sat there a moment, panting as he rubbed his face. He shifted in bed, cursing when he felt the sticky wetness of semen coating his thighs. With a sigh he grabbed his wand, wincing when he pointed the wand to his crouch and vanished the mess.

He sat there, staring blankly at the bed covers as his mind pulled itself away from shagging Malfoy. "This is getting out of hand." He muttered, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and pinching the bridge of his nose. He had been woken up three times already and his patience was slowly wearing thin.

He knew, from his research, that the next few days were going to be utter hell if he didn't manage to get Malfoy to accept him. But he had nowhere to start. He was running blind.

Harry grumbled at the depressing thought and then sighed, restraining himself from finding the blonde and shagging him. With a groan he lay back down and tried to sleep, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be woken again with cum covered skin.

* * *

Draco grumbled in complaint when Pansy began to nudge him. He finally huffed and turned to her, frowning at the other Slytherin. "What is it Pansy?" He said, his voice strained.

Pansy rolled her eyes and huffed, leaning forward to grab a goblet of juice from the table. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow. I think it will be good, the open air and all." She said, gulping the liquid down before slamming the glass back onto the table and belching.

Draco shifted away from her, his lip curled in distaste when the girl began to eat, shoving food in her mouth, her cheeks puffing as she ate. "Um….I'm sorry but I can't go. I have some homework and such to get done and I need to catch up on sleep." He said, his lie degraded by the partial truth.

Pansy stopped for a moment and then continued what she was doing, glancing at Draco from the corner of her eye. "You know, you could just tell me you don't want to go. I'm a Slytherin Draco. I know when you are lying." She said, slightly hurt.

Draco sighed, feeling a pang of guilt. "I know you are Slytherin. We are in the same house after all. But I was hoping that, as my friend, you would understand and not point it out." He said, giving her a wan smile as he pushed his food around his plate.

Pansy pursed her lips at him and stared. After a moment she slumped in her seat and shook her head, her breath escaping her in a rush. "Fine. Then I won't ask. But you better tell me what is going on later. Like you promised." She said, pointing out what the blonde had said a few days ago about telling her everything.

Draco nodded, finally grabbing a piece of toast and taking a small bite. "Yes, I did say that." He said, grinning tightly. "I just hope you don't run when I do." He said, feeling a sense of doom about the air.

Pansy snorted, insulted. "I would never run." She said, then thought about that and gave a different answer. "Never mind. I would run if you had an extra ball. Or a small penis." She said, cackling as she pocked Draco. "Can't be worse than that, now can it?"

"Oh it can Pansy. It can."

* * *

Harry grabbed the glass that sat on his nightstand and threw it at the wall, feeling a surge of satisfaction when it exploded in a shower of crystal. He whipped around and saw more glasses and random objects on his desk and he lunged for them, not caring as he hurled them against the wall.

He began to curse and spit harsh words, the feeling inside him ready to lash out and hurt any and all. It gnawed at him, ripping him from the inside out and tearing him in two. He longed, no _needed_, to be with the blonde to help him through his heat. But he was a Gryffindor and he would be damned if he forced himself on the blonde.

"Fuck this. Fuck that." He muttered as he threw things against the wall. He didn't even watch them fall to the floor in an explosion of glass he just looked around for the next thing to throw. He was frustrated, angry, and tired. The past week had been too much and he needed in outlet. Luckily for him he had cups and mugs laying around that would help him get through his rage.

He was just about to grab a glass that said the Worlds Hero when he heard his door open. He glanced over his shoulder, clutching the cup in his hands as Hermione walked through the door. He frowned, irritated that the girl would barge in on his ranting.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?!" Hermione snapped as she walked in, seeing the broken glass and shards of pottery that lined the wall beside the door.

Harry frowned and said nothing, his body tensed with unrestrained fury. He didn't know why he felt this way but he knew it was because of the blonde. He wasn't sure whether he was feeling what the other boy was or that the strain of the week was finally breaking him.

"I came to ask you if you would go with me to Hogsmead and then when I was about to open the door I hear something crash to the floor! I thought you dropped something, but apparently you've gone mad and you're taking it out on the glasses in your room! Have you lost your mind?" Hermione said exasperated, staring at the other Gryffindor as if he had grown another head.

Harry sighed and placed the mug he was holding back onto his desk before turning and crossing his arms. "No, I have not _lost my mind_. I'm just having a temper tantrum." He said simply, not caring how childish he was being.

Hermione stood there for a moment before closing the door and walking inside, sitting on Harry's bed and fixing him with a look. "Tell me what's wrong." She said bluntly, knowing that right now the boy didn't need a lecture. Right now he needed help. "Now."

Harry nodded tightly and strode forward, letting his weight fall onto the bed before he began. "You know how I've been having dreams about Malfoy? Well every time I do I usually wake up with cum in my pants. Mostly, before a few days ago, I would have a hard on when I woke up. But for the last few days I've been wrenched out of my dreams because I would be in the middle of a mind blowing orgasm. It has been driving me crazy. I want to touch and hold Malfoy, but I know that if he didn't accepted me as his mate all hell would break loose." Harry explained, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I haven't been able to sleep for days and I've had to go through dozens of pairs of clothes because of the dreams. My grades have gone down and everyone is asking if I'm all right." Harry said, getting annoyed just thinking about it. "I've been feeling sexually frustrated and emotional. I get irritated easily and I have episodes of unexplainable rage which won't leave my system for at least an hour. I know the way I'm feeling is because of Malfoy, but I haven't found anything about it from all the books and notes I've had to read." He finished, clasping his hands together and staring at the floor.

Hermione stared at her friend after the confession and felt a small feeling of sadness. She didn't like seeing Harry this way, at a loss and with no idea what was going on. She suddenly reached forward and pulled the other Gryffindor into a hug, feeling the boy tense and then relax. "It's all right. I don't know what is going on but I think you should tell Malfoy." She said, propping her chin on Harrys shoulder and looking up at him.

Harry frowned at her, already shaking his head. "I can't tell him anything. If he finds out that I know what he is he will run from me." He said, voicing aloud the fear he had been holding in. He suddenly deflated and buried his face in his hands, feeling exhaustion start to pull him under. "Hermione. I'm scared."

Hermione started, her eyes widening. She had never heard him say something with so little emotion. Not even when they were fighting in the war. "Why?" She asked, at a loss as to what else to say.

Harry sighed, glancing up at the girl. "Because I love him Hermione. If he runs from me I don't think I'll be able to survive it. He means too much and he doesn't even realize it."

"Well, why don't you tell him that?" She questioned, her head tilted to the side.

Harry froze, his eyes widening. He suddenly grinned and smothered the witch in a hug, squeezing her as hard as he could. "You are so right Hermione." He said gratefully, letting the Gryffindor go and standing. "I'll tell him tomorrow. But right now I can feel his heat and if you don't leave you will have to watch me wank." He said teasingly, already stripping off his shirt.

Hermione chuckled, relieved to see her friend back on his feet. "Alright, hopefully tomorrow afternoon I will see you and Malfoy together." She said standing and walking to the door, skirting the broken glass that lay in piles on the ground. She opened the door and glanced behind her, rolling her eyes when Harry stood there in just his pants.

"If Malfoy accepts me Hermione we won't be anywhere except for a bedroom." He said, grinning and shooing the girl away. "Now out, I don't want to scar your eyes." He said walking forward and gently pushing her out and shutting the door, her laughter ringing down the hall as she walked away to let Harry do his 'business'.

* * *

Draco moaned, covered in sweat and cum, his pupils blown wide and his body shaking. He tugged on his cock and whimpered, his tail whipping behind him. He groaned as he pushed a fourth finger inside him and shoved them deep, rubbing his prostate as he jerked off.

"Ah…Urgh fuck." He hissed breathlessly, his voice rough from shouting and yelling. It had been an hour since he had started to masturbate and his body wouldn't seem to settle. It felt as if his skin was on fire and his body was melting. It hurt and it didn't seem like it was going to stop.

Draco sobbed aloud when he came again, his cock jerking in his hand as semen splattered onto his chest and hands. Without even pausing he stroked harder, his member already hardening. He whimpered as his sensitive body trembled, his fingers probing deep inside himself as he fondled his cock and balls.

"H-Harry…" Draco mewled, wishing the Gryffindor was here to relieve his heat. "Fuck…harder…" He babbled mindlessly, suddenly rolling onto his stomach and thrusting his fingers deep. He couldn't touch his cock in this position but at the moment the blonde didn't care. All he was worried about was cumming again as soon as possible.

He threw his head back when he jabbed too hard at his prostate, shuddering and trembling at the pleasure. Wetness slid from his hole and dribbled down his legs to soak the covers of his bed, the sloppy sounds coming from his arse sending a thrill down his spine.

He jerked when another orgasm rushed at him, sweeping him off his feet and causing him to wither. His fingers twitched inside him and he cried out, his body quaking as white heat lashed up his body. He stiffened after he came, expecting to find himself hard again.

He sighed in relief when he realized his heat was subsiding, leaving him shaking and covered in semen and sweat. He groaned when he withdrew his fingers from inside himself and stood, his legs quivering as he reached for his wand.

He spelled himself clean and slowly got dressed, resolving himself to go to the Room of Requirement early. He grabbed his sleeping robe and threw it on, slipping his feet into satin slippers before he walked to his door.

He stopped for a moment, just long enough to hide his tail and the color of his eyes before opening the door. He walked out and closed it behind him, not allowing himself to think about how much he had said the Gryffindors name while climaxing.

"Only lead to bad things." Draco muttered, steeling himself to get rid of his feelings for the other boy and to just get through his heat. "Luckily for me I don't have to worry about him reciprocating." He spat harshly, not realizing how hurt he would be if Harry didn't feel the same way.

He shook himself out of his thoughts when he finally reached the Room, the blank wall in front of him giving him a feeling of sadness. He sighed and opened the door that had appeared, walking in and shutting it as if to ward off his feelings. But even he knew that that would never work, but still he tried. He just didn't want his heart broken.

* * *

HEY GYS! im sorry this took a while to make, but give me some slack! this one was really hard for me to write because it is before all the mating and breeding. oh and there will be a little...surprise at the end of this fanfic. XD until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: MATURE PEOPLE

Warning: SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros.

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry growled as he walked down the corridor, his angry stride eating up the ground as he stalked through the hallways. He had been looking for an hour. An hour! Trying to find the blonde Slytherin. He had even asked Pansy on her way out to Hogsmead but the only thing he had received were odd looks and a bitten off insult.

Harry slowed to a stop and sighed, glancing down the corridor. Luckily for him most students were at Hogsmead, either drowning in sugar or chatting until their lips couldn't move anymore. Harry grumbled in anger when he realized he had a long search ahead of him for Malfoy.

"For all I know he could be in the Room of Requirement." He muttered and froze. His gaze widened and he groaned at how stupid he was. "Of course he is there! Why didn't I think of that?" He hissed to himself, jetting down the hallways in the direction of the Room.

He turned corners in a mad dash, almost running into a pair of Ravenclaws as he went down a corridor toward his goal. Without stopping he yelled an apology and continued on his course, skidding to a halt when he reached the blank wall.

He stooped and placed his hands on his knees, breathing heavily from his insane run as he tried to collect himself. He slowly straightened, groaning as his sides pulled. He rubbed his neck and glanced around, sighing in relief when he saw no one.

He turned when he realized it was safe and imagined Malfoy, feeling a surge of satisfaction when a door appeared. He reached forward and went to open it, frowning when it remained locked. He quickly grabbed his wand and sent a detection spell, groaning when he realized the blonde had locked the door with magic. Apparently he wanted to be left alone, but a Gryffindor was nothing without its stubbornness.

With a snarl he set to work, determined to get past the spells to the boy inside.

* * *

Draco moaned and stiffened, shuddering as his cock jerked and cum splashed onto his chest. He relaxed when he was done, breathing harshly as he let his fingers slip from inside him. He had been in the Room for over five hours and throughout it all his heat was an ever present evil, bombarding him and causing him to sob with the intensity.

When his mother had described his heat he had expected this, but to him it was worse without his mate. For his mother it was easy because even through her first heat she had always had Lucius to get through it. Draco had no one.

He whimpered when his erection twitched, hardening. He sighed in defeat and went to grab his cock when he heard shouting from outside. He froze, confused. He tilted his head, his hair sticking to his neck and forehead as he listened.

His eyes widened when he heard someone trying to get inside. With a curse he lunged for his wand, not able to hide his tail because how far along he was in his heat. His fingers wrapped around the wood when the door burst open, hitting the opposite wall and emitting in a very pissed off Gryffindor.

Draco choked, frozen as Harry stalked toward him, the Gryffindor flicking his wand so the door closed with a boom, locking it to trap Malfoy inside. His eyes widened when he suddenly blushed, realizing with a jolt he was naked. He hissed and scrambled across the bed, dropping his wand as he threw himself away from the Gryffindor before the boy could touch him.

"Stay away!" Draco shouted as he turned to face Harry, backing away from the bed until his back hit the wall. "Don't touch me!"

Harry frowned at the blonde and stalked forward, noting with a rush of heat that Draco was naked and hard. "No. I will not _stay away_. I've been keeping my distance all week and enough is enough." He snarled, walking around the bed and striding forward until he was mere inches from Malfoy. He reached forward and placed his hands on the wall on either side of the Slytherins head, caging him in as he slowly pressed forward.

Draco gasped as the other boy boxed him in, his chest constricting as he became trapped by Harrys body. He felt as if he couldn't breathe and his knees buckled, the only thing keeping him standing being the other boys body. "I-I can't b-be t-trapped." He stuttered in panic, his magic swelling inside.

"I know." Harry said, remembering that during his research he had found out that Kitsunes feared being captured and held against their will or trapped so they couldn't move. Harry reached forward and grabbed Malfoys arms, keeping him propped up against the wall. "I need you to calm down."

Draco gasped, whimpering when the Gryffindor caressed his sensitive skin. "L-Let me g-go." He said, his eyes wild as he felt Harry press him into the wall. "Harry! Let go!"

Harry gritted his teeth and suddenly slammed his body into Draco's, pressing his chest against the blonde's naked torso. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and squeezed, pressing his mouth against the Slytherins ear. "Calm down and then I will let you go. I know Kitsunes don't like to be trapped, but I'm not going to hurt you."

Draco froze, his breath stilling in his lungs and almost causing him to pass out. He slumped, his body limp in Harry's arms as he tried to calm the fuck down. "Y-You know w-what I am?" He asked softly, terrified.

Harry nodded, humming in the back of his throat as he stroked the blondes back. "Yes I do. I've known for a while now. Don't worry. I haven't told anyone beside Hermione." He replied, standing there with the boy draped over him.

When he thought him calm enough he released the blonde, stepping back and letting go. He looked down and was shocked when he saw the look of absolute sorrow on Malfoys face, making his heart clench in his chest. He reached forward again, careful not to cage the blonde and grabbed his face. "Draco. What's wrong? Is it because I know?"

Malfoy swallowed, tears pricking his eyes as he wrapped his own arms around his waist and hugged himself. He sniffled and looked away, avoiding the Gryffindors gaze as he tried to hold back tears. "Y-You think I'm a freak, don't you?" Draco said brokenly, his tail limp behind him as he hid his face with his hair.

Harry frowned and brushed the strands away from the Slytherins eyes, leaning forward and staring at Malfoys pale profile. "That's the first thing you say? I was expecting along the lines of 'why are you here?' and 'how did you find out?'. Not that you are a freak." Harry said, feeling something warm pool in his chest when Draco jerked around to stare at him.

"Well you do don't you? Who wouldn't?" Draco snarled heatedly, his heat pushed to the side as he dealt with the situation at hand.

"I wouldn't. Malfoy I think it is amazing. It must be because I like you, or that to me you are just a boy." Harry said smiling softly, almost laughing when Draco gaped at him. "Yes, I like you. I have for a while. Even before your heat."

Draco blushed and shifted, his tail beginning to swish lazily behind him. "You don't like me. Not even as a friend." He said, feeling hope rise up inside.

"No not as a friend. But more than that. Draco, I want you." Harry said earnestly, needing the other boy to believe him.

Draco swallowed dryly, his heat coming back with a vengeance and tackling him to the ground. He gasped, his pupils dilating and his body beginning to tremble. "H-Harry you have to leave." He whimpered, trying to get away from the Gryffindor and moaning when the boy instead grabbed his arm.

"No I will not leave." Harry said firmly, seeing the way Draco's body started to flush and his limbs tremble. "You need me to get you through your heat."

Draco froze, his breathing uneven as he glared at Harry. "I do not _need_ you. I can go through this on my own." He snapped, struggling when the boy refused to let go.

"Draco, you can't. And if the feelings I get when you are in heat are any indication it will be even harder for you the next few days." Harry said, taking a step forward. "I want you and you need me." He said softly, staring into Malfoys eyes. "But it's more than that. For me at least. I don't just want your body, I want _you_."

Malfoy shuddered, mewling as he felt fire lick up his spine. "N-No you don't. You don't like me or w-want me." He said shakily, his eyes welling with tears because he knew it was true. It had to be.

Harry frowned and reached forward to grab the blondes face, rubbing his cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs. "Yes I do. And if I have to sit here for hours and tell you that I will." He said determinedly, his eyes dark and lustful. "I like you. I want you. I _need _you, Draco." He whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to Draco's.

Malfoy stiffened, his tail swishing madly as the Gryffindor began to suck and nip at his lips to incite a response. It worked, so well that Draco whimpered and burrowed closer, trying to wrap around Harry with his whole body, but only succeeded in almost causing them to fall.

Harry laughed and pulled away, tugging at Draco's bottom lip before letting go. "Now do you believe me?" He asked, smiling down at Draco.

Malfoy inhaled shakily, already shaking his head. "No I don't. How could you like me?" He said, his fingers clutching the boy's shirt and crushing the material beneath his palms. "I'm Draco Malfoy, a used to be Death Eater and a boy you hate."

Harry grinned at that, leaning closer to press his forehead against the Slytherins. "Yes, you are Draco Malfoy. But you are not a Death Eater and I don't hate you anymore. In fact it seems I have fallen for you." He said teasingly, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders at finally confessing.

Draco gasped, his eyes wide. "F-Fell for me?" He whispered, his voice tinged with hope as his heart beat faster. He watched as the Gryffindor nodded, confirming what he had said. "Love me?"

"Yes. I love you." Harry whispered, gathering the blonde up in his arm and squeezing. "You don't have to say anything back. I just ne-"

"I love you to." Draco cut in, gripping the boy tightly and burying his face into Harry's chest. "I love you so much it hurts."

Harry tensed and then relaxed, throwing his head back and giving a hoot. "Really?!" He said, his eyes wide and full of a gentle warmth. "I'm glad. Now everything else will be easy." He said and with that grabbed the blonde and threw him over his shoulder.

Draco gasped, grabbing the Gryffindors shirt and yelping. "Harry! Put me down!" He demanded, blushing.

"With pleasure." Harry replied, dropping the boy onto the bed and standing over him with his hands on his hips.

Draco gaped at him, rolling onto his stomach to conceal his hard on. "What are you doing?" He hissed, flustered when Harry grinned and started to undress.

"I'm going to fuck you into the mattress. That's what I'm going to do." Harry said bluntly, kicking off his shoes and throwing his wand and glasses onto the bed.

Draco's breathing hitched at that and he tried to scoot away, only to be stopped by the hand that wrapped around his ankle. He turned in a panic, moaning when his cock rubbed against the bed sheets. "Y-You can't! If you do you will be tied to me!" He said frantically, wiggling to get free.

"Sounds amazing." Harry said as he pushed down his underwear and climbed onto the bed. He grabbed the blonde's hips and flipped him, wrapping his hands around his waist to keep him still.

"Harry! Tied to me for life! You wouldn't be able to be with anyone else! Stop fucking grabbing me and listen!" He cried, arching his back and struggling.

Harry frowned and leaned back, grabbing the Slytherins thighs and spreading them. "I know Draco. I've been doing research on Kitsunes for days." He said as he parted the blonde's legs further. "I want this. To be honest I'm glad I'll be tied to you and you to me. That way no one can touch you but me." He snarled, feeling possessiveness sweep through him in a wave.

Draco blushed when he was bared in front of the Gryffindor, his hands going down to cover his crotch but was smacked away by the Gryffindors hands. "Harry! If you know that let go!" He hissed, his tail whipping beneath him and hitting the other boy on the leg. "You don't understand! If I have sex with you then I can't go through my heat alone anymore! I would need you there through the whole thing!"

"And I will deal with it when the time comes." Harry vowed, his eyes heated as he stared at Draco's pale skin. "I want this as much as you do. Now accept me." He demanded, fitting his thighs beneath the blondes arse. "I know that you need me. I am your mate. I know that we will be tied together and I'm happy about that. That means you will be mine and mine alone. I am willing to do this with you and be yours. Do you want the same thing? If you don't I will leave and never speak to you again. But only if you truly wish it."

Draco tensed, stunned at the intense stare the Gryffindor was giving him. He immediately opened his mouth to tell the other boy to get off him but he stopped, his eyes slowly sliding down the boy's body and realizing for the first time that Harry was well and truly naked.

He choked when he saw the Gryffindors hard weeping cock, shuddering when he realized it was because of him. He closed his eyes and trembled, arching his back as he screamed. He jerked as his orgasm hit him like a train, causing his muscles to flex and his limbs to flail.

He threw back his head and clawed at the covers, his body shuddering as semen splashed onto his stomach, mixing with the other traces of sperm that had been there previous, the smell of sex wafting off his skin. He gave one last jerk and feel limp, breathing heavily as he relaxed.

He groaned when tremors raked his frame and he huffed, his cheeks flushing a deep red when he opened his eyes and saw Harry staring at him with his mouth agape. He froze and sputtered, raising onto his elbows and wincing when he felt his cum on his skin. "Harry, I-"

"Fuck." Harry cursed, cutting in as he reached down and grabbed his cock. "You are so fucking hot Draco. Oh…" He moaned as he stroked his member, his thighs twitching beneath Malfoys arse. His head lolled on his shoulder as he caressed himself, staring at the shocked blonde with narrowed eyes. "Draco."

Malfoy whimpered at the tone Harry used, one filled with dark lust and sexual frustration. "H-Harry." He whispered, falling back onto the bed and watching the Gryffindor stroke himself. He groaned when he saw pre-cum leak from the other boys cock and he wanted so bad to taste, but he held himself back because he wanted to watch Harry come undone.

Harry gasped and tugged his cock, stroking harshly when he leaned down and swiped his tongue through the mess on the blonde's abdomen. He moaned as the bitter taste coated his tongue and he growled low in his throat, squeezing his cock and cumming.

He twitched and moaned, his head falling down as he shuddered. Semen splashed onto his hands and Malfoys belly, streaking their skin as Harry climaxed. He babbled as he rode the wave, his hips twitching when he finally fell limp onto Draco's body.

They laid there for a moment, silent, until Draco gave a low cry and trembled. Harry slowly sat up and looked down, his eyes hazy when he saw the Slytherin was hard again. "You better tell me now Draco. Do you accept me?" Harry growled his eyes flashing as a feeling a dominance rose inside him, demanding he take the blonde and worship his body.

Draco shuddered, jerking when he felt the Gryffindors fingers wrap around his cock. "Yes." He whispered, his eyes half-mast as Harry tugged his erection.

Harry frowned and leaned forward, a spark of authority reflecting in his eyes as he caressed the other boys cock. "What was that Draco? I didn't quite hear you."

Draco growled and his eyes flashed a brilliant blue, his teeth lengthening and his tail whipping beneath him. "Yes damn you! I accept!" He shouted, screaming when Harry shoved a finger inside him and causing him to cum again.

Harry snarled heatedly as he thrust in his finger, finding the blonde soaking wet inside and dripping onto the bed. "Merlin Draco. You're so slick." Harry muttered as he twisted his wrist and plunged his finger inside, the blonde arching off the bed and shuddering.

"AH! H-Harry!" Draco whined, his heat pulsing beneath his skin and bringing a flush to his cheeks. "More." He demanded, his hands curling around Harrys biceps and squeezing.

Harry nodded and slid in a second digit, dragging the pads of his fingers along the blonde's hole as he slowly shoved inside. The warmth and wetness that wrapped around his fingers made the Gryffindor shudder, even though in the back of his mind he realized that the clear liquid that slid from Draco was because of his heat. "Draco, I need you to spread your legs farther." He said roughly, his tongue darting out to swipe over his bottom lip as he watched Malfoy comply.

Draco whimpered and parted his thighs wider, his legs on either side of the Gryffindor and his heels digging into the mattress. "H-Harry." He panted, feeling anticipation shiver down his spine when the other boy grinned.

"Don't worry Draco." Harry whispered, leaning down and tonguing the blonde's nipple. "I'm going to take good care of you. We have all night." He said heatedly, tugging at the hard nub of Malfoys nipple with his teeth as he slid in another finger.

Draco shuddered and arched, his mouth falling open as pleasure lashed up his spine. He whined in the back of his throat when Harry slowly slid in his fingers, scissoring to relax the tight muscles of his entrance.

"Merlin Draco. You're gorgeous." Harry said awed, his eyes dark as he watched himself fuck the blonde with the long digits of his hand. "I can't wait to be inside you." He growled, his lips curled into a heated snarl.

Draco jolted, his breathing picking up at the thought of having Harry inside him, stretching him with his thick cock until Malfoy was split in two. "Oh yes." He moaned, jerking when Harry jabbed against his prostate. "Fuck yes!"

Harry swallowed around a dry throat, his eyes narrowed as he watched the Slytherin squirm. "Do you want me inside Draco?" He asked softly, twisting his wrist and plunging his fingers in deep. He suddenly felt the desire to dominate the blonde and he wondered if it was because Draco was the submissive and he was the boys mate.

Draco whimpered harshly, rolling his hips as best he could to get the Gryffindors fingers deeper inside. "Y-Yes. So badly." Draco panted, thrashing when Harry leaned down and bit his neck.

"Good boy." Harry whispered, his hot breath caressing the Slytherins neck as he pushed in another digit.

Malfoy shouted loudly as a third finger penetrated him, stretching his hole and causing liquid to gush out from inside. He clawed at the covers and he arched his back, feeling his climax rush toward him as Harry began calling him 'boy'.

With a scream Malfoy climaxed, shuddering and clamping down on Harrys fingers as he jerked. Sperm erupted from his cock and he sobbed, his hips bucking as his orgasm crashed into him in waves of pure heat. "Harry! T-Too much!" He sobbed brokenly, convulsing as the Gryffindor pressed against his prostate and massaged with the pads of his fingers.

"No Draco." Harry growled, his eyes flashing. "Not enough." He hissed, pressing against the blondes sweet spot and groaning when Draco kept cumming. He leaned forward and captured the boy's lips, swallowing his cries as he thrust his fingers inside and stabbed at his prostate.

Draco screamed raggedly, his legs jerking and his body quaking as the pleasure kept him cumming and milking him dry. He suddenly arched up, his back almost snapping in half when Harry spread his fingers and caressed the edge of his hole. With a shout he jerked, sobbing when Harry finally stopped moving his fingers and let him come down from his high.

Draco went limp, panting as sweat dripped from his body and semen covered his pale skin. He trembled when Harry slipped his fingers out from inside him, moaning in the back of his throat as the Gryffindor started to lick the cum off his body.

"You are so sexy." Harry whispered as he cleaned the boy's chest and belly off with his tongue, feeling the need to be tender before he got rough again. "You okay?" He asked, sucking on the blondes nipples before leaning back and examining the Slytherin.

Draco shuddered and nodded, his eyes hazy as he stared up at Harry. "That…..that was amazing." He said huskily, reaching up and curling his fingers into the other boy's hair.

"Do you feel it?" Draco asked suddenly, his tone serious as he watched Harry grip the base of his own cock to stop from cumming.

Harry frowned, confused until his eyes cleared and he nodded. "Yes. The urge to dominate you." He said, releasing his erection before running his palms up Malfoy legs and thighs to settle on his waist. "Is that you are asking?"

"Yes." Draco said, his voice rough from screaming. "You are my dominant." He said matter-a-factly, gasping softly when Harry leaned forward and licked his throat.

"Is this part of being your mate?" He asked, feeling a shiver work its way down his spine at Draco calling him his dominant. "That most mean you are my submissive."

Draco nodded and swallowed, his body lax as his heat stewed beneath the surface but didn't rise. "Yes, I am. Do you know what that means?" He asked quietly, staring at Harrys leaking cock. "It means you are my protector, the person to fuck me roughly but love me tenderly." He said softly, quoting his mother when she had explained it to him. Apparently his mother was a submissive and it had been passed down to him.

Harry nodded seriously, brushing his thumbs over the bones of the Slytherins hips as he gazed at his mate. "Is that all? You have to explain to me what our relationship is regarding submissive and dominant. I don't have a lot of experience with it." He admitted, kissing down the blonde's chest.

Draco shuddered, his eye lids fluttering as Harry worshipped his body. "A dominate tames its submissive, giving them a title such as 'slave' or 'pet'. It communicates ownership. The submissive, in kind, will give their dominant a name like 'master' or 'lord'." He explained, his voice breathless as he felt his heat slowly rising. "A dominant will command his submissive, but will _never_ hurt them or do things that make them uncomfortable. It is all based on trust."

Harry nodded as he licked the Slytherins belly, dipping his tongue inside. "Is that just the basics?" He asked as he rubbed circles on the blonde's hips and thighs.

"Yes, just the basics. If you become my mate we will have to have a list for hards and softs. Things that I'm comfortable doing and things that I am hesitant in trying." He said, tangling his fingers into the Gryffindors hair. "We will do that….after my heat is done. For right now you can do what you like and I will tell you if I find it acceptable."

Harry glanced up from his licking and nodded, his eyes sharp and intense. "Alright. But you better tell me, right away, if something is wrong or you feel threatened. I understand what I have to do for you to accept me because it is instinctive, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Draco nodded in understanding, swallowing a moan as his heat rose to choke him. "Alright." He said finally, wiggling beneath the boy. "I t-think you should start now."

"Start what?" Harry said utterly confused until he glanced down and saw the blondes leaking erection.

"Start to fuck me." Draco whispered, his eyes a bright blue as he gazed at the Gryffindor.

"With pleasure." Harry said and smiled, leaning forward to kiss the blonde as he felt a wave of dominance rise up within him. Without thinking he grabbed Draco's wrist and pinned them above his head, letting his instinct come over him and control the Slytherin. "Draco. Do you trust me?" He asked, staring down at the beautiful Kitsune beneath him.

"Yes. I trust you Harry."

"Not Harry. Call me Sir."

* * *

HEY GUYS! I hope you liked this chapter because it is just the beginning! Okay. about the dom and sub roles. Harry is the dominant, and controls Draco. DRaco is a submissive andlets Harry take over. Draco only calls him Sir sometimes in the next chapter. i just needed to end this one and thats what i put to do that. Harry will call him boy and pet. he is a fox after all. if you guys have different nicknames for these two then tell me! your might be better than mine! and dont worry. im not going to crazy and have whipping and stuff. not my thing. but bondage is! until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: SUPER MATURE PEOPLE

Warning: DIRTY TALKING AND SWEAR WORDS. Plus some other stuff

Disclaimer: People. I don't think J.K Rowling has made a story quite like this one.

* * *

Chapter 9

Draco shuddered and nodded, his breath becoming short as Harry began to order him onto his hands and knees. His heat was drowning him and he had no choice but to surrender. He was the submissive and Harry the dominant. Nothing else mattered in that moment but the Gryffindors voice and the stroking of his hands.

"Put your hands behind your back and spread yourself." Harry demanded, his voice gruff and his eyes flashing. He licked his lips when Malfoy whimpered and did as told, the Slytherins tail swishing lazily and brushing against the back of his thighs.

Harry immediately reached forward and grabbed Draco's tail, running his fingers through the fur and burying his face where the fluffy extension fused into beginning of the boys arse. He heard Malfoy cry out and felt him shudder as he stroked the boy's tail with rough palms.

"Dammit. Your tail is so beautiful." He growled as he grabbed the soft tip and pulled gently. With his other hand he grabbed the base of the tail and stroked until he had Draco sobbing beneath him. He didn't expect the blondes extra appendage to be so sensitive, but to him that made Malfoy that much hotter.

"Do you like when I touch you? Answer me." Harry snarled, grabbing the boy's tail and pushing it off to the side and out of the way as he ran his fingers down the boys crack.

"Y-Yes!" Draco whimpered immediately, heat racing up his back as Harry teased the entrance of his hole. "I d-do." He stuttered when Harry suddenly shoved a finger inside him, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

Harry chuckled wickedly as Draco moaned and wiggled, plunging his finger inside and relishing the slick slide. "Draco. Spread yourself more." He said hoarsely, biting his lip when the blonde shuddered as he twisted his wrist to stab at the boys prostate.

With a groan Malfoy willingly complied and grabbed his arse cheeks with both hands and spread himself, parting his legs wider and arching his back so his entrance was clearly seen. He felt a lash of excitement at the way he submitted so easily and he realized that the more he let Harry dominate him the faster his heat will allow him to cum.

"My beautiful pet." Harry whispered, leaning forward and licking up the blondes back. "Is that alright? For me to call you my beloved pet?" He asked softly, wanting to have Malfoys permission before doing anything such as nicknaming.

Draco gasped, his eyelashes fluttering as heat clawed down his back. "F-Fuck yes." He panted, nodding his head to make sure Harry understood. "A-And also b-boy. Call me boy." He practically whined, wiggling as Harry continued to thrust his finger inside him.

"Mmnn. My gorgeous pet. My good boy." Harry breathed, his eyes narrowed as Draco trembled beneath him. "You like that?" He asked, pulling his finger out and pushing in two instead. He hummed in pleasure when the Slytherin nodded, rocking back onto his fingers. "Good." Harry muttered, suddenly slamming his thick digits into the blonde and shivering in delight when Draco arched his back and moaned.

"Yes! Harry so g-good." Malfoy whimpered, his cheek pressed against the mattress as his finger nails dug into the skin of his own arse. He jerked when Harry suddenly growled, the Gryffindor digging his teeth into Draco's thigh. Malfoy jerked, shocked as the sting of pain was layered with pleasure.

"Not Harry." The Gryffindor snarled, feeling his dominance surge inside him. "Call me something other than my name. Draco, I need you to." He said, pleading the Slytherin to get rid of the heat inside even as he reached up and fisted the boy's platinum blonde hair.

Draco whimpered as fingers tangled in his hair and he gasped, his brain moving sluggishly as he tried to think of something to call his dominant. "I-I can't think with y-you on top of m-me." He stuttered breathlessly, wiggling as Harry thrust his fingers deeper inside to rub against his prostate.

Harry groaned in frustration, not wanting to get off the beautiful Kitsune. "Fine. Remember when I told you to call me Sir? What about that? Or is that uncomfortable for you?" Harry asked, pushing his fingers in slowly and scissoring them. "Tell me."

Malfoy whined when he felt the slow drag of the Gryffindors fingers inside him and he trembled, his nails lengthening into claws as he felt pleasure spark up his spine. "T-That's fine, but I like your name better." He admitted, gasping when Harry twisted his wrist and jabbed his prostate with the pads of his fingers. "C-Call you Harry. Unless you n-need me t-to call you Sir."

Harry nodded, the heat inside satisfied with what the blonde said. "Alright." He replied and suddenly withdrew his fingers from the blonde. He smirked when Malfoy cried out, his voice tinged with panic. Harry leaned forward and buried his nose in the Slytherins neck, breathing him in. "Don't worry, I'm going to fuck you but not yet. Now turn around." The Gryffindor ordered, leaning a little away so the blonde would do as told.

Draco didn't hesitate and rolled onto his back, his arms above his head and his tail whipping under his thighs. He gazed up at the other boy and licked his lips, his cock leaking onto his belly as he waited for the Gryffindors next instructions.

Harry groaned and reached forward to grab the blonde's thighs and spread them, his hands cupping underneath to keep his legs wide open. He leaned down and stuck his tongue out, licking the head as he watched Draco with narrowed eyes. "I'm going to suck you now. Don't move your hips." He said right before he swallowed the Slytherin.

Draco gasped, trying in vain not to buck his hips. He threw his head back and fisted the covers, his thighs clamping around Harrys head and his eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck!" He shouted, his stomach muscles flexing as he fought the urge to thrust up into that hot mouth.

Harry bobbed his head and took the blondes erection into his throat inch by inch, hollowing his cheeks and sucking until Malfoy was withering below him. He didn't stop until his nose was pressed against the skin above the blondes cock, the head of the Slytherins erection hitting the back of his throat.

He stayed liked that and swallowed, keeping the blondes cock deep as he hummed and massaged the head with his throat. He watched as Draco's eyes got wide and his breathe stuttering in his chest as he scrambled for purchase, his body trembling as Harry kept swallowing around his cock.

Draco opened and closed his mouth before a shout erupted from between his lips, loud and quivering with need. He thrashed, not able to keep his hips from moving as he shoved his cock into Harry's mouth. He sobbed aloud as the Gryffindor sucked his thick shaft before letting go, the other boy wrapping a hand around the base of Malfoys erection to stop him from cumming.

"Didn't I tell you not to move your hips?" Harry whispered dangerously, his eyes sparking as he squeezed Malfoys cock. "You do realize that I have to punish you for disobeying me?" He said, bracing himself on his left hand as he leaned forward and ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip. "What should I do? Should I tie you up and tease you? Or should I have you suck my cock until I cum?"

Draco's breathing hitched at the very thought of Harry punishing him and making him suck him off, the mere idea of it causing his erection to twitch in the Gryffindors hand. He opened his mouth to plead for the taste of Harrys cock when the other boy lunged and crashed their lips together, claiming him with tongue and teeth.

"AH! Urgh…." Malfoy moaned, jerking and whimpering when the other boy shoved his tongue in between his lips and swept the roof of his mouth with the tip of his tongue. Heat swept through his body and he arched, reaching up to tangle his hands in Harry's hair when the Gryffindor suddenly grabbed his wrist and slammed his hands above their heads.

Harry pulled away, tugging on the blonde's lower lip before he leaned back. "What will it be boy? Do I tease you or do I let you pleasure me without release for yourself?" Harry snarled heatedly, his cheeks flushed and his forehead sweaty in the low light of the room as he loomed over the pale body of Draco.

Malfoy choked on a sob, wiggling beneath Harry as he gazed at the Gryffindor with pleading eyes. "W-Whatever y-you want!" Draco gasped aloud, his body bathed in sweat as he shivered.

Harry grinned slowly, nipping Malfoys collarbone with his teeth. "You shouldn't have said that Malfoy." He said wickedly, letting go of Draco's wrists and scooting back to grab his wand. He turned back around when he held it and twirled it between his fingers, his eyes flashing as he jerked his chin. "Get in the middle of the bed and place your wrist against the headboard." He instructed, waiting until the blonde was spread eagle on the mattress with his arms above him and his cock leaking pre-cum onto his stomach.

"You're such a good boy, my beautiful pet." Harry whispered huskily as he knelt between the blonde's legs, his knees digging into the mattress. He suddenly flicked his wand, ropes slithering down the headboard and tying Malfoys wrist firmly against the headboard. More rope wrapped around Draco's body, thin and soft as it twined around the Slytherins arms, legs, and chest. A few seconds later it stopped and seemed to tighten, conforming to the boy's body.

Draco gasped at the feeling of rough rope against his sensitive skin and wiggled, finding out he could move everything except for his arms and hands. The fire inside him seemed to swell at the sensation and he moaned, his eyelids fluttering as he tensed and relaxed his muscles just to feel the pull of the ropes.

He was jolted away from his thoughts when he felt the bed dip, his body jerking instinctively when he felt rough hands on his hips. He opened his eyes and he flushed, shifting under the intense stare from the boy above him.

"Merlin Draco. You're so gorgeous." Harry whispered awed, gazing at the bound body of his mate. Malfoys arms were stretched above his head with thin rope twirling down his forearms and biceps to curl around his chest and hips, finally coming to his legs and wrapping them up to. The rope was almost unnoticeable except for how white it was against the Slytherins skin. The cords of twine were thin and soft so it wouldn't chafe but it was reinforced with spells that made it unbreakable.

"I can't wait to fuck you." Harry snarled as he grabbed a thin piece of rope on Malfoys chest and tugged on it, making sure it was tight so it wouldn't slip. "Now, I'm going to start to stretch you and prepare your body." Harry said as he threw his wand away from him and settled between Draco's legs with his hands on his thighs. "You will not be allowed to cum until I say you can. I'm I understood?"

Draco nodded quickly, shuddering at the Gryffindors tone. "Alright." He said submissively, his eyes a brilliant blue as he panted. "What happens if I do cum?" He asked, wanting to know.

Harry grinned at that and slid his fingers down the blonde's thighs to the boy's entrance. "I will fuck you until you pass out but I will not allow you to cum. I will not touch your cock and you won't either. You will stay hard until you beg me for release." Harry hissed, his fingers digging into the Slytherins thighs.

Draco mewled loudly at that, his pupils blown wide as he imagined it. It was almost enough to make him climax but he held off, knowing that the Gryffindor wasn't lying about the no touching. He gasped instead when Harry teased his hole and slipped two fingers inside, thrusting them slowly and deeply while spreading them to stretch his hole.

Harry, intent on his task, didn't even bother to respond to Malfoys breathless pleas and instead decided to slip in a third digit to bury into the Slytherins arse. The reaction Harry got was a choked off curse and thrashing limbs. "Calm down Malfoy." Harry said absently as he scissored his fingers. "If you can't take three fingers without cumming you won't be able to handle my cock and not pass out."

Draco nodded and tried not to wither, but it was hard considering how the Gryffindor found it pleasurable to rub his prostate until Malfoy sobbed. The Slytherin jerked against his restraints and shivered when the rope on his body rubbed on his skin, his tail thrashing behind him as Harry plunged his fingers inside.

"Merlin Draco. You're soaked." Harry groaned, the wetness dribbling from the blondes hole coating his wrist and hand. He deliberately spread his fingers more so that the hot liquid gushed from the blonde and ran down onto the bed. It was so erotic that Harry bent down and swiped his tongue through the mess and groaned when the sweet wetness coated his mouth.

Draco arched and shouted loudly, his sensitive hole twitching as Harry devoured him. "H-Harry! Y-You need t-to stop!" He whimpered loudly, his voice breaking as he felt his orgasm rush toward him. "I-I'm going to cum if you d-don't stop!"

Harry immediately backed off and stilled his fingers, reaching up and grabbing the blondes cock and squeezing the base to stop him from climaxing. "Good boy for telling me. If you hadn't I would have let you cum and that would be a shame because I told you not to." Harry whispered huskily and waited for Malfoy to calm down.

Draco swallowed at the Gryffindor calling him a good boy and a feeling of longing welled up to hear it again left him breathless. "A-Again. C-Call me your g-good boy again." Malfoy begged, thrashing against the restraints on his arms.

Harry groaned at that and let go of the Slytherins cock. He leaned forward and again licked the blonde's entrance, wiggling his tongue inside and stiffening it to thrust inside. "You are my good boy. My beloved and beautiful pet." Harry began to say, feeling a lash of heat as Draco whimpered at the words. "You are so sexy moaning for me. I love how you beg for my touch." Harry whispered as he worshipped the blonde's body. "You are such a good pet."

Draco shuddered and moaned as words spilled from the Gryffindors mouth. "Y-You have t-to stop! I'm going t-to cum if you d-don't." Malfoy whined and panicked when Harry didn't get off him quick enough. He clenched and staved off his orgasm, sweat breaking out on his body as he trembled and fought not to climax.

Harry watched this with narrowed eyes, his cock twitching as Draco panted and moaned. He knew the Slytherin was close and just seeing him deny himself orgasm sent heat rushing through his blood. "Just talking dirty to you makes you almost cum?" Harry said, crawling over the blonde as the boy finally relaxed with a whimper. "That makes me hot. Just seeing how wet you are and how much you soaked the covers." Harry hissed sensually, pressing his lips below the Slytherins ear. "The moans you make drive me wild."

Draco gasped and arched, his chest barely brushing against the Gryffindors as Harry continued to talk. The wicked tone the other boy was using was causing Draco to hyperventilate and for his cock to twitch. If Harry didn't stop he would cum.

"Do you want me to fuck you Draco?" Harry asked wickedly, reaching up and fisting the boy's hair. "Tell me my pet."

"Y-Yes! Fuck yes H-Harry!" Draco mewled, trying to hold off his orgasm. "_P-Please!"_

The Gryffindor shuddered and tightened his fingers in the blonde's hair, not moving to touch the boy even as he begged. "How do you want me to take you? Hard and rough or slow and deep? How about until you can't walk or sit without feeling the burn?" Harry breathed, making sure not to touch the blonde as he talked. "I can't wait to feel how hot and slick you are inside. To be able to take you in any way I want because I _said so_." Harry snarled, yanking Malfoys head back to explore the blonde's throat with his eyes. "Do you want that? Would you like me to take you as if you were an animal?"

Draco trembled and rocked his hips, pleading for Harry to touch him. "_Yes_! J-Just fuck me already!" He shouted as his body was bathed in fire. He felt like he would explode but his body didn't submit to his orgasm because Harry had said not to cum until he said he could.

"No. Not yet." Harry said as he leaned forward and finally touched the blonde's skin with his lips, dragging his teeth along the pale column of the Slytherins throat. "But just hearing you beg is enough for me to want to pound you into the mattress." Harry groaned as he bit the junction between shoulder and neck. "I want to spread your thighs and fuck you until you cum. I want to hear you scream my name as you climax and to see your face when you orgasm."

Draco moaned at that and wiggled, his fingers clenched into fists as he thrashed beneath the Gryffindor. He gasped and jerked when Harry started to claim his neck and shoulder, dotting his skin with hickeys and love bites. He inhaled sharply when his cock leaked onto his stomach, the smell of sex filling his nose as he fought not to cum.

"Such a good boy. Not cumming until I say so." Harry growled deeply, sucking on the pale skin below the blonde's ear. "To see you obey me is so fucking hot Draco." Harry whispered heatedly when he suddenly reached down and stroked Malfoys cock. "I think you deserve a reward for listening to me."

Draco keened loudly when the Gryffindor started to jerk him off, his pre-cum providing the perfect lube as Harry rubbed him with slow rough caresses. He shuddered when the boy tugged on his earlobe with his teeth, the bite almost sending him over the edge.

"Now my pet." Harry hissed, tugging on the Slytherins erection. "Cum for me. Cum!"

That was all it took and with a scream Malfoy was hit by his orgasm, sending him over the edge with just a few words. He thrashed and sobbed, the muscles no his body standing to attention as he arched and yanked on his restraints. The rope on his body pulled and rubbed over his skin, the thin twine soaked in his sweat.

"AH! Harry _fuuuckkiiiing_! Oh Merlin! YES!" Draco shouted loudly, his back curving as semen exploded from his cock and painted his chest. He jerked and twitched, groaning and shouting as he kept on cumming. It was too much and with a whimper he fell limp, letting his body relax as his orgasm passed by him and left him breathless.

He heard a curse from above him and Draco opened his eyes, moaning weakly when he saw the Gryffindor stroking himself. He opened his mouth to demand Harry let him suck him off but he was too late. With a roar Harry came, his hips bucking and his erection sliding in his hand as semen spurted form his cock and landed on Draco's chest.

"Draco! Fucking hell!" Harry shouted as his body stiffened and then went lax. With a tired sigh he collapsed, crushing the blonde with his weight.

They lay there in silence, only broken by panting and soft moans. With supreme effort Harry rose onto his elbows, groaning as his tired muscles burned with the action. "Are you alright Draco?" He asked huskily, his throat rough.

Malfoy groaned and shifted underneath the Gryffindor, smiling up at the boy as he relaxed into the mattress. "I'm fucking fabulous." Draco said softly, his voice hoarse from all his screaming and shouting. "That was amazing Harry. You didn't even enter me and I'm exhausted." He said, a little awed by that.

Harry smirked in pleasure, climbing off the Slytherin and grabbing his wand, spelling them clean and letting the ropes fall from Malfoys body. "I'm glad. To be honest I wanted to fuck you until you passed out but for our first time I thought we should just leave it at wanking and jerking each other off." He said, grabbing the blonde and cuddling him. He made sure to stay out of the mess they had made, but it was hard considering how much of a mess they had made.

Draco smiled at that, melting inside from how thoughtful Harry was. He frowned when he suddenly had a thought. "You will fuck me right? Because if you don't I will have to tie you up and torture you until you do."

Harry laughed at that, jostling the blonde as he grinned. "Don't worry. I will but not until later. Right now I want to sleep. I need my stamina." He said, rolling his eyes when Malfoy laughed. "What? You do want me to shag you, right? I need all the energy I can get if I want to do it properly."

Draco's breathing hitched at that and he blushed, burying his face into the Gryffindors chest. "Alright. You win that one." He muttered, flushing when Harry chuckled and wrapped his body around the blondes.

"Of course I did. Now sleep, because when we wake up I won't stop until you pass out." Harry said wickedly, grabbing a blanket from the foot of the bed and tugging it over them. "Now sleep." He said and like that they were out, the only sound in the room being there soft snoring as they slept together, their limbs tangled. One body tanned and the other pale. A perfect combination.

* * *

OKay guys! done with this chapter! dont worry. the rest wont all be about sex. but i needed to get at least one sex scene in there! in the next chapters Harry and Draco will have some surprises. some good some bad. to be honest i have never written a story like this and it feels great to. XD i hope you liked it and reviewed! you guys know how i like that crap. oh, and before i forget. to take a little break from this i will be posting another story. just a short one but i twil give me a break and then i will come back to this. until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: MATURE

Warning: Cussing and sex between two men

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

Chapter 10

"So you are a Yako Kitsune?" Harry asked as he looked up from his writing and frowned. "That would actually make a lot of sense." He said as he looked at Draco, who was splayed on the bed beside him only wearing a long white shirt.

"How would that make sense?" Draco asked relaxing beside the Gryffindor, his tail limp behind him as he drifted on a sea of pure ecstasy. After him and Harry had woken the Gryffindor had bathed him in a tub he had conjured and massaged his sore muscles. Draco had thought that Harry would want to shag but the Gryffindor had done no such thing and had instead grabbed a quill and parchment to write down answers to the questions he asked Malfoy. It made Draco feel more than a sex toy and more like someone loved.

"Well the description fits you is all. You are mischievous and like to play tricks on other people." Harry said simply, shrugging as he wrote what Draco said down. "So a Yako is different than a Nogitsune?" Harry asked as he went through what he had learned from reading through his head.

Draco nodded drowsily, stretching his lax muscles and moaning at the pleasure pain. "A Nogitsune is different than a Yako because a Yako does not do harm to others for pleasure. A Nogitsune on the other hand will kill just because it can."

"Thank Merlin you aren't a Nogitsune." Harry muttered as he wrote that down. He frowned when a sudden thought popped into his head and he looked over at Malfoy, his eyes sharp. "Are you full Kitsune?"

Draco shook his head as he rolled onto his stomach, his right side pressed against Harrys crossed legs. "No. I am only half but it doesn't affect anything like powers or the Kitsunes abilities. I am no different than a full Yako except I have a mortal farther." Draco explained as he watched Harry write it down.

"Your father is human? So does that mean Narcissa is a full Kitsune?" He asked as he tilted his head in question.

"Yes, my mother is full. She is also about one hundred years old." He said, snorting when Harry choked. "A full Kitsune can only change into a human when they reach one hundred years of age. I am different because I was born mortal but with the powers of a Kitsune. I will have a longer life span then a regular human but I will still die before two hundred."

Harry sighed in relief at that, glad that the blonde wouldn't go find another lover when he died because he would live forever. "Why don't you have ears?" He suddenly asked, placing the parchment on his crossed legs and setting the quill on top.

Draco glanced up at him and smiled. "I have them but right now they are hidden from mortal view." He said simply, scooting onto his side and flopping his arms onto Harrys crossed legs. "They don't take that much energy to hide but if I let them out it will take a lot to hide them again."

Harry nodded then bit his lip, his gaze skirting to the side. "Could you…maybe...I don't know…show them to me?" He asked hopefully, not looking at the blonde as he blushed. He was the dominant to Malfoy, but only during sex and he felt embarrassed under the Slytherins gaze.

Draco grinned softly at the other boy and shuffled until he was on his knees in front of him, his hands on the Gryffindors thighs as he leaned forward and gently pecked the boy on the lips. "Okay. But only because you asked so nicely." He said and leaned back, shuddering as he let his cover fall all the way to reveal his ears.

Harry looked over and gaped, feeling heat punch him right in the stomach. With shaking hands he reached up and fondled the blonde's ears, feeling the soft fur with the pads of his fingers. "Merlin Draco, they are so pretty." He said, suddenly smiling in absolute joy. "They're so soft."

Malfoy blushed and looked into his lap, his ears flicking as the Gryffindor rubbed them. They were the same white as his tail and had black tips with an undertone of blue. They sat on top of his head, nestling in his blonde hair and matching his skin to perfection. Of course he still had his human ears, but that was only because he didn't make a full change.

Draco purred under the attention, leaning against Harrys hand as the Gryffindor petted him. He moaned when the other boy leaned forward and buried his face in the blonde's hair, breathing in deeply as he caressed the soft fur.

"Draco." Harry whispered as the scent of the Slytherin filled his lungs and caused his head to swim. "Can you lay back for me?" He asked, his voice coaxing but with a layer of command.

Malfoy shivered and nodded, falling onto his back with his legs spread. His ears twitched and his tail began to wag as Harrys scent hit him, one of spice and musky arousal.

"Good boy." Harry whispered, knowing exactly what that did to Draco when he said it. He leaned away and scooted off the mattress, leaving Malfoy on the bed. The Gryffindor heard a whine behind him and he chuckled, throwing a smile over his shoulder as he bent and grabbed something off the floor. "Calm down. I wasn't going far." He said amused, climbing back on the bed with his tie clutched in his right hand.

Malfoy shivered when he saw what the other boy held and he practically wiggled in excitement. His gaze traveled down the Gryffindors body when Harry sat between his spread legs, taking in the ruffled hair, naked chest, and black underwear.

Draco was jolted from his thoughts when Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it to the red tie, flicking it over the fabric. "Harry. What are you d-" Draco choked when he saw what Harry had made, his body heating up and wetness beginning to slip from inside him. "O-Oh Merlin."

Harry smirked, twirling the collar he had transfigured around his finger, the soft leather hissing along his skin as he rolled it around his wrist, the rawhide pliable in his hands. "No pet should go without a collar." Harry whispered his eyes teasing, until he grew serious and held up the circle of rawhide. "Are you okay with this? You don't have to put it on if you don't want to." He said, his voice severe.

Draco shuddered as he gazed at the collar, his heart warming underneath the stare of the Gryffindor. "I-I'm fine with using it." He said softly, blushing. "I think I will like it. No, I will love it if you put it on."

Harry swallowed and nodded, reaching forward and grabbing the Slytherins shoulder. "Sit up for me." He said quietly, not wanting to break the moment between himself and Malfoy. He smiled when Draco complied and he slowly reached up, the collar unclasped and held between his fingers.

Harry brushed the hair away from Draco's neck, sliding the pads of his fingers against the soft skin as he circled the blonde's throat with the collar. He leaned away to see how it looked, his hands on Draco's shoulders, when his heart stuttered and he couldn't breathe.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Draco asked as he heard the Gryffindors heart start to race. He leaned forward, his face close to Harrys and his left hand reaching up to touch the boy's chest. "What's wrong? Does it look weird?" He asked, suddenly embarrassed as he reached up and went to take the collar off. He was stopped by Harry however when the Gryffindor grabbed his wrists and pushed him onto the bed onto his back. "Harry!"

"Fuck Malfoy." Harry growled, his eyes dark and fathomless. "The collar looks great. It's actually making me lose my mind." He said huskily, pinning the Slytherins wrist above his head and gazing at the leather that was wrapped around the blonde's throat.

It was black with white edges. It had soft black rabbit fur on the inside to keep the Slytherins neck from being chafed and was tipped with silver. Along one side, written in thick white thread, was the words 'Beloved Pet'.

"I-I want you to wear it." Harry said faintly, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and pulling him close. "It looks good one you….and it makes you mine." He said quietly, his face pressed into Malfoys neck.

Draco trembled at that and curled his arms around the Gryffindors neck, his chest expanding as he breathed in the other boys scent. They sat there for a moment, wrapped around each other, until Harry suddenly tightened his hold and rolled them over so Malfoy was on top.

Draco yelped, his face smushed into the boys warm chest. "Harry!" He hissed as he pushed himself up, his legs on either side of the Gryffindor and his hands spread on his chest. "What was that for?" He snarled, crossing his arms as the Gryffindor just grinned up at him.

"I thought that we should try a different position." Harry said casually, running his hands up and down the blonde's legs. "We're not going to get all the way to fucking but close enough to it to where it won't matter if I don't enter you." He said huskily as he ran his fingers along the Slytherins soft skin.

Draco gasped and bit his lip, glancing down at the Gryffindor even though he kept his arms crossed and his face turned away. "You're not going to enter me?" He asked, pouting to show his displeasure.

Harry chuckled and ran his hands inside the Slytherins shirt to feel the satiny skin beneath. "Not yet. I want to become familiar with your body before I even think of being inside you. I know you don't like it but I want to show you how beautiful you are by worshipping your body." Harry said softly, smiling gently when Draco jerked and blushed. "I love you Draco. I want you and I know you want me too, but I need you to beg for me to be inside you."

Draco swallowed dryly at that and nodded, slowly uncrossing his arms before pressing his palms against the Gryffindors stomach. "W-What do you want me to do?" He asked nervously, licking his lips as his tail started to sway behind him.

Harry grinned and rocked his hips beneath the Slytherin, showing the boy how hard he was. "I want you to do what you want." He said when he suddenly reached for his wand again and picked it up. "But don't worry. I will still be in control, because that is what you need." He said as he summoned Draco's tie and pointed his wand at it.

Draco frowned when Harry transfigured it, about to open his mouth to complain about the disappearance of his tie when he realized what the Gryffindor had made. He gaped and his cheeks flushed a deep red when Harry reached up and grabbed his hair, gently tugging to bring the Slytherin closer.

"You are mine. My beloved beautiful pet." Harry whispered softly, clipping the black leash onto Draco's collar. "Are you okay with this?" He asked seriously as he fingered the leather that wrapped around the blondes throat. "I can take it off, but to be honest I really really don't want to."

Draco swallowed, blushing as he looked down at the boy's chest. "I-I like it…the collar and leash….it makes me feel wanted. Owned." He whispered, turning his face so it was hidden by a curtain of hair. He jolted when he felt rough palms on his face, slender fingers brushing away his blonde locks.

"You do?" Harry said astonished. "I just thought you put them on because you thought you had to. I'm glad that's not the case." He said smiling, grabbing the Slytherins face and jerking him closer. With a soft groan he fused their lips together, putting gentle pressure against the blonde's mouth and asking for entry.

Draco whimpered and opened his mouth, his hands scrambling for purchase on the Gryffindors strong shoulders as the boy sucked on his tongue. Heat lashed up his spine and he felt liquid dribble down his inner thighs, coating his pale skin in a sheen of wetness.

Harry fisted the Slytherins hair and turned his head, devouring the boy and claiming his mouth. With the other hand he grabbed the leash that hung from Malfoys collar, wrapping it around his fingers as he kissed the boy until he melted.

Draco, needing air, pulled back, panting hotly when he suddenly felt a pull on his throat. He glanced down, his eyes glazed from kissing, his heart thundering in his chest when he realized that Harry was gently tugging against the leash.

"Draco." Harry whispered, leaning back and falling onto the bed with the leash in his right hand. "Do what you want."

Draco swallowed and nodded, his eyes trailing down the Gryffindors body as he thought of what to do. To be honest he didn't know, until a thought popped into his head. With a grin he looked up, locking eyes with Harry as he shimmed down. "Remember yesterday? When you said you wanted me to suck your cock?" Malfoy whispered, feeling a flare of lust when Harrys breathing hitched. "Well, that's what I'm going to do. Make you cum with my mouth."

"Oh Merlin." Harry rasped, his knuckles white as he fisted the leash and the bed. His eyes narrowed as he watched Draco take off his black underwear, feeling the urge to tie him up and take him but he shook it off. He wanted this moment to be for Malfoy to explore how he wanted, so when they finally came together he would know all of Harry's weak points and cause the Gryffindor to beg.

Draco stuck his tongue out and kitten licked the head of Harrys cock, humming at the taste as his eyes began to change. His nose flared as the musky smell of Harry's arousal filled his lungs, causing him to inhale deeply to capture more of that scent.

With a growl he suddenly swallowed Harrys cock, moaning in the back on his throat when the taste of the other boy coated his tongue. His eyes fluttered and he wiggled, his thighs flexing around Harrys legs as he licked up the boys cock.

He froze when he felt Harry tugged on the leash and he looked up, his eyes a brilliant blue laced with white and silver. He slowly slid off the Gryffindors thick shaft and licked his lips, the taste of pre-cum heavy in his mouth. "What is it? I'm I doing something wrong?" Draco asked, suddenly embarrassed that he did something the other boy didn't like.

Harry quickly reassured the blonde by shaking his head, grinning heatedly at the boy. "No, you're doing great. But I want you to turn around." He said, letting go of the leash. "Put your arse here." He said, pointing to his face and grinning. "With your mouth down there." He said as he gestured to his cock.

Draco flushed when he finally understood, hurrying to comply while he felt his heat slowly fester and rise inside him. He blushed deeply as he situated himself, his hands on either side of the Gryffindors hips with his knees spread and squeezing the other boy's shoulders.

The Slytherin heard a soft groan behind him and he flushed, about to open his mouth to tell Harry he wasn't doing it like this when he felt a slick tongue slid along his cleft. He whimpered, jerking away from that hot mouth when Harry grabbed his hips, stilling him, anchoring him so the Gryffindor could suck and nip at the skin of his entrance and arse.

"H-Harry!" Draco cried out, wiggling as the boy ran his teeth along his cleft. He tensed as pleasure whipped up his spine, sweat breaking out onto his skin and his white shirt sticking to his back as heat roared through his body. He arched his spine, his thighs squeezing Harrys shoulder.

The Gryffindor moaned lowly, squeezing the blondes arse cheeks and licking along the boy's hole. Spit and wetness dribbled down his chin, the slick liquid spilling from the Slytherin tasting of musk and sex. It was addicting and Harry wanted more. He dug his fingers into Draco's butt cheeks and spread them more, burying his face between and lapping up the wetness that gushed from Malfoy.

Draco stiffened, his eyes widening and his nails clawing at the bed covers. With a shout he shuddered, his cock leaking onto Harry's chest and twitching from the pleasure coming from his arse. Malfoy gasped and bowed his head, his eyelids fluttering when he realized how closer the Gryffindors cock was.

With a snarl he lunged and swallowed Harrys cock, purring when he felt the Gryffindor jump beneath him and buck his hips. He heard a cry behind him and he smirked around the cock in his mouth, wrapping one hand around the base of Harry's erection and pumping as he bopped his head.

Harry trembled and moaned, baring his teeth in pleasure as Draco hollowed his cheeks and sucked him. He grinned at the way the blonde got revenge and decided to take it up to the next level. Without warning he reached up and pushed two fingers into Malfoys hole, thrusting them in deeply as wetness gushed from the Slytherin.

The Gryffindor grabbed the blondes arse cheeks and kept him up when Draco's knees buckled, the Slytherin keening around his cock. "Fuck Draco." Harry hissed as he bucked into that hot mouth, scissoring his fingers at the same time to stretch him.

Draco slid off the boy's cock, a line of spit connecting his lips to the head, his back arching and his tail swishing madly as Harry hit his prostate. "YES!" Draco shouted, trying to thrust back onto Harrys fingers but was stopped by the hold the Gryffindor had on his arse. "More! Harry! Deeper!" He demanded wiggling, his ears twitching and the leash swaying as he rocked.

Harry grunted and complied, sliding a third finger inside before twisting his wrist and plunging all three digits deep. He felt Malfoys tight hole clench around his fingers and he shuddered, wanting so bad to flip the blonde over and just take him.

Draco convulsed as he felt Harry spread him wide and lap at his entrance, sucking the skin until Malfoy was loose and relaxed. Draco groaned and pushed back, at the same time leaning down to lick and suck at Harrys cock head. He felt the Gryffindor tremble beneath his hands and he mewled, loving how he gave Harry pleasure as the other boy did the same to him.

Draco gasped when he felt his heat suddenly punch him in the gut and he cried out, jerking. He let go of Harrys cock and pushed himself up, his hands on the other boy's thighs as he sat more heavily on Harrys face. He felt his cock twitch when Harry moaned and shoved his fingers in farther, massaging his prostate with the pads of his fingers.

Draco panted as fire raced through his body to pool at the base of his cock, his body shivering as white hot heat lashed through him as Harry devoured his hole. He tried to jerk away, to close to cumming, but the Gryffindor stopped him with a hand on his hip.

His nails slowly lengthen to claws and without thinking he dug them into Harry's skin, puncturing and bruising. He felt Harry jerk beneath him and fingers slam brutally into his prostate. That was all it took and he climaxed, throwing his head back as semen spurted from his cock.

Draco screamed, long and loud, his voice cracking and his eyes wide and glazed. His tail whipped a storm behind him and his ears stood erect. His body shivered and convulsed, covered in sweat with his shirt sticking to his back. He dug in his claws more, feeling wetness as he jerked and painted the Gryffindors thighs with sperm.

"AH! FUCK! Harry!" He shouted, cursing as his orgasm left him trembling. He blinked and almost collapsed, exhaustion pulling him down. He heard a groan from beneath him and he opened his eyes, staring in horror at the blood that welled from beneath his claws.

"Oh shit!" He cried, ripping away from the Gryffindor. He quickly turned and retracted his claws, his eyes wide and his cheeks pale in panic. "Are you alright!? Merlin, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine." Harry panted, still hard. He suddenly reached up and grabbed Draco's leash, tugging the blonde down to stare into his eyes as he grabbed his cock with the other hand. "I liked it actually." He whispered sinfully, stroking his cock as he gazed into Malfoys shocked eyes.

He slowly pulled the Slytherin closer, lips almost brushing as he tugged on his erection. He exhaled a hot breath, the warm air caressing the other boy's lips as he moaned. He felt Malfoy try to kiss him but he tugged back on the leash, keeping him away from his mouth but close enough to tease the blonde.

He groaned when he neared his climax, jerking the Slytherin close so his lips pressed against the boy's ear. He moaned in the blonde's ear, stroking himself as he felt Malfoy shiver. He stuck out his tongue and licked the shell of Malfoys ear, feeling heat roll through his body and push him closer to the edge.

When he felt his orgasm wash through him he bit into Draco's neck, right under his ear. His muffled groan caused Malfoys face to heat up, the sound breathy and full of raw need. Harry arched his back, his muscles straining as cum erupted from his cock.

His fingers tightened on the leash and his teeth dug in farther, pleasure exploding behind his eyes as he keened. He felt the skin break beneath his canines and he groaned, stroking his cock as his orgasm receded and left him shaken.

With a huff he slowly let go of Draco's throat, his eyes widening in shock when Malfoy collapsed onto his chest. He immediately sat up and cradled the blonde's body, reaching up to slap the boy's face. "Malfoy!? What the hell!?" He hissed when he saw the Slytherins eyes opened.

"S-Sorry." Draco muttered, reaching up and touching the bleeding bite mark the Gryffindor had put on his neck. "It's just….when you bit me….it felt to good and I think I passed out." He said weakly, his cheeks flushed as he probed the mark and shivered when he felt the burn of pain.

Harry sagged in relief and chuckled, rubbing his nose against the sweaty forehead of his mate. "Merlin you scared me." He said, leaning a little away to gaze into Malfoys eyes. "I wasn't lying though. When you dug your claws in I just lost it."

Draco instantly stiffened, pulling away to examine the puncture wounds on the other boys thighs. He winced when he saw them, ten perfect holes in a rough crescent. Each leaked blood and Malfoy shuddered, ashamed of himself for losing control.

He suddenly felt two rough palms on his cheeks and he turned, his eyes damp. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-"

"Draco." Harry snapped, his tone dark and commanding. "Don't apologize. I liked it." He said, his eyes fathomless. "If I didn't I would have punished you. But, being your dominate, it's my fault I haven't trained you properly."

Draco shivered at the tone and nodded, his inner submissive rising and causing him to look down at his lap. "I-I just feel ashamed…..i didn't mean to mark you….." He said softly, not daring to look up.

"My beautiful pet. I'm glad you marked me. Now, every time I feel the pain of the wounds you gave me I will remember what we did." Harry said smiling. He chuckled when Malfoys head snapped up, shocked. "Don't look at me like that. It's the same when I bit you. It felt the same for me. I felt like I was going to pass out."

Draco blushed, smiling in pleasure. "O-Okay." He said submissively, pushing aside his shame and realizing that the Gryffindor was telling the truth. "B-But…..are you alright? It doesn't hurt to bad does it?" He asked, his brow wrinkling in worry.

Harry smiled and leaned forward, grabbing his wand off the bed as he released the blonde's leash. "Not enough to matter." He said as he cleaned the wounds and the cum from their bodies. He summoned some clothes from the floor and slipped into boxers and a shirt, handing Draco a clean sweater and pants.

Draco frowned as he got dressed, keeping the collar and leash on, watching as the other boy got off the bed and walked to on corner of the room. "What are you doing?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to rest after the amazing sex he had just participated in.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the blonde, his eyes amused and reflected light without his glasses. "Nothing. I'm just about to die of hunger. I think we should eat." He said wickedly as he swished his wand, a table popping in front of him. He stood for a moment and closed his eyes, opening them when he smelled food.

Draco gaped at the array of treats that lined the now full table, his stomach grumbling. He grinned as he bonded off the bed and headed toward his dominant, happiness exploding in his chest as he realized how lucky he was.

* * *

HELLO! I loved doing this chapter. nothing to hard...not even going to comment on that pun. but anyway! the surprise will come when Harry and Draco have to talk to Dracos parents. ooooooohhhhhhh. i wonder what will happen? i hope you liked this and review. i love that crap. until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: FREAKING MATURE

Warning: Slight whipping and feather play

Disclaimer: Really people? I don't own it. J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros do.

* * *

Chapter 11

Draco groaned as he snuggled deeper into the covers, wrapping his arms around a warm body. He started to purr in the back of his throat as a delicious scent drifted from the boy he was wrapped around, sending a thrill down his spine.

He felt Harry shift under him and he cracked open his eyes, his ears twitching as he waited for the Gryffindor to wake. He grinned tenderly when the other boy mumbled and cuddled closer to Draco, enfolding him in a warm embrace as he groaned.

"Hey ugly. It's time to wake up." He said as the Room brightened up and bathed Harry's skin in golden light. Draco reached forward and grabbed the boys shoulder, gently shaking him as he rose onto his elbows. "Harry. We can't sleep all day."

"Yes we can." Harry grumbled as he opened his eyes, narrowing them in the bright light. "What time is it?" He asked huskily, his voice rough from sleep.

Draco shrugged, reaching up and brushing the hair from the Gryffindors face as he yawned. "Don't know. All I care about is food and a bath." He said, his gray eyes soft as he watched Harry shake off the throes of slumber.

"That sounds amazing actually. Food or bath first?" He asked as he finally sat up, the blanket pooling in his lap and showing off his naked chest. The Gryffindor jumped when Draco wrapped around him from behind, pale hands reaching down and sneaking under the blanket.

"How about a bath?" Draco asked sinfully, his hot breath caressing the side of Harrys face. Without waiting for an answer he jumped from the bed, turning and throwing a grin back at the other boy. He wore only a long sleeve white shirt, the bottom of it brushing against his thighs.

He still had on his collar and leash, the end dangling and tickling his stomach. His tail and ears were also out, the soft fur of his tail brushing against his ankles as he walked to the tub that sat in front of the bed. He summoned his wand and waved it, filling the tub with steamy water until it lapped at the edges.

Draco turned and threw his wand onto a table beside the tub, glancing over his shoulder and smirking when he realized Harry was still in bed. "Aren't you going to join me?" He said huskily, reaching up with his back to Harry and unbuttoning his shirt.

Harry swallowed and then grinned, his eyes full of dark heat. "I will. But only after you give me a show." He whispered, his tone commanding.

Draco shivered, his tail twitching as he finished unbuttoning the shirt, letting it fall on one side to reveal his shoulder, the white fabric hissing against his skin. He turned, leaving it on as he bent forward, running his hands down his body. He moaned softly, his eyes changing to the purest blue, his tail beginning to sway slowly behind him, his ears erect as he touched himself.

Draco reached up and pushed the shirt of his shoulder, the material falling and stopping at his elbows. Malfoy didn't care though as he grabbed his leash, holding it in one hand as reached down and stroked his cock. It was already hard and pulsing, leaking pre-cum as he caressed the head.

He whimpered and reluctantly let go, wanting to finish the show that the Gryffindor had demanded he do. He let his hands fall and he shrugged his shoulders so the shirt fell completely away, hitting the floor with barely a whisper as he looked at Harry from beneath his lashes.

Draco almost mewled when he saw how intense the boys gaze was, the Gryffindors eyes narrowed and sparking. It made Malfoy feel sexy and he wanted more of that feeling. He gasped quietly as he took a step forward, his tail swaying behind him and brushing his ankles.

He wanted to walk over and taste Harry but he held back and instead turned, curving his back and fisting his own hair. He felt the leash brush against his belly and he shivered, slowly turning in a circle so Harry could see all of him.

He jolted when he heard the Gryffindors voice behind him and he glanced up, seeing the boy sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him, not close enough to touch but just enough were the boy didn't have to shout to be heard.

"Turn around and bend over. Grab your ankles." Harry ordered, his arms crossed and his legs stretched out in front of him. He watched as Draco complied, licking his dry lips as the blonde was bent in two.

He leaned forward and went to grab him to pull him closer but stopped, suddenly wanting the blonde to stay where he was and obey every order Harry gave him. "I want you to only do what you are told. I don't want you to touch yourself until I say so and if you cum before I tell you to there will be consequences. I'm I understood?" Harry said softly, his voice dark and smooth.

"Y-Yes." Draco stuttered, staying in the position Harry put him in as he felt heat bite into his skin.

"Good. Now stand up and turn toward me with your hands behind your back." Harry growled, shivering in delight when Malfoy did as told. Harry felt his dominance well up inside and he didn't even try to fight it. He too felt a darker need, something other than just ordering the blonde around.

He suddenly stood and grabbed his wand, walking back to Draco and standing in front of him. "Look at me Draco." He hissed, waiting until Draco's eyes snapped up and locked with his own. "I'm going to tell you something I want to do to you. After I tell you I want you to tell me whether or not you want to try it." He said seriously, his eyes gleaming sinfully. "Nod if you understand."

Draco swallowed and nodded, resisting the urge to look down at the ground.

Harry waited a moment and then reached forward, grabbing the leash but not tugging as he stared into Malfoys eyes. "I would never hurt you. I love you too much. But in this case the pleasure I want to give you will come from pain." Harry said, his knuckles white as he clutched the leash like a life line. "I want to whip you."

Draco jumped at that, feeling heat scorch his skin at the very idea. "I-I…" He trailed off, absolutely stunned.

Harry kept their gazes locked and nodded. "Yes. Whipping you." He said softly, letting his fingers relax on the leash. "I will make it hurt, but only a little. I will not leave marks like bruises or lacerations unless you want me to. You can tell me to stop whenever you want. Yellow for when you are uncomfortable and reaching your limit. Red for stopping immediately. These are safe words." He said, his voice soft and eyes serious. "I will not torture you. That is not my intention. I want to give you pleasure through pain. Do you want to do it?" He asked and when no answer was forthcoming he tugged on the leash. "Answer me."

Draco swallowed, his body tense as he thought. "I-I….I've never been whipped before." He said, his cheeks flushing. "I don't know if I will like it or not but…I want to try it." He said hesitantly, his body burning with sexual arousal.

Harrys eyes widened in disbelief. "You would let me do this?" He asked quietly, feeling a warm love nearly choke him. "Are you sure? Once I start I will not stop unless you say a safe word."

Draco inhaled shakily and nodded, his eyes determined. "Yes I would. Because I trust you." He said, his face set.

Harry grinned at that and leaned forward to peck Draco on the lips, letting go of the leash as he stepped back. "I have never practiced with a whip before, but I feel like I know how to pleasure you and make sure not to permanently scar you because I am your mate." Harry said as he bent down and grabbed the shirt that lay discarded on the floor. "I do know what whips do what. I was curious about it last year and researched it. I still remember what each one looked like and what it was used for. For me, since you are the first person I have done this with, I will use a riding crop. The broader the head the less pain. This way I don't hurt you because of my inexperience." Harry explained, transfiguring the shirt into a whip. "I know where not to hit you, such as kidney areas and stomach. I also know that when whipped the skin will become more sensitive. I don't have to hit you hard to bring you pleasure."

Draco nodded, stunned that the Gryffindor knew so much. "I never knew you would want to try whipping. Much less research it." He said, staring at the broad head of the riding crop Harry held in his hands.

Harry smiled, tapping the end of the whip on his palm. "I never knew I wanted to until a Slytherin was talking about it in the hall. I passed by and heard. I was curious so I researched it. Luckily for you I did." He said as his demeanor suddenly changed, becoming dark and commanding. "Now. I want you to drop your hands and leave them at your sides." He ordered, waiting until the blonde complied before finishing what he had to say. "When I hit you I want you to count each one. After every five I will let you relax. If I go too far and hurt you I want you to tell me immediately. Understood?"

Draco nodded, his fingers curling into fists as Harry slowly walked forward clad in only a pair of dark pants. The Slytherin felt anticipation rise, lust swimming beneath it as he waited for the first strike on his skin.

He shuddered when Harry reached forward and placed the broad head of the whip onto his chest, the Gryffindor slowly sliding the leather down his body so he felt how smooth it was. Malfoy gasped when Harry tapped his nipple, teasing the hard nub with the leather before sliding farther down.

He was so focused on the feel of leather on his skin that he never anticipated the hit, the slight sting causing him to jump and cry out. It didn't hurt, not enough for Draco to say stop, but it stung and caused his cock to twitch. It felt so good.

Draco gasped when he felt Harry fist his hair and yank his head up, their eyes locking.

"Count." Harry said bitingly, rubbing the leather against the soft skin of Malfoys thigh right under where he had hit. "Don't lose count. If you do we start over at one."

Malfoy nodded quickly, his cheeks flushing as a dark pleasure sung in his veins, wetness beginning to spill from his hole and dribble down his thighs. "One." He whispered, his lips parting as he began to pant. He almost whined in disappointment when Harry let go of his hair and stepped back, but before he could utter a sound the Gryffindor walked behind him. He began to turn but was stopped by the low growl emitting from Harrys throat.

"Don't turn, don't try to look for me. Just try to sense where I am at." Harry whispered sensually, standing behind the blonde and sliding the broad head down his back. "I don't want you to expect when the next hit will be. The only thing I want you to do is count. Nice and loud." He said right before he drew his arm back and swung.

Draco heard the whistle and braced, but nothing happened. He relaxed, thinking he had been wrong, when he felt a crack on the skin on his back. He arched and cried out, shivering in animalistic pleasure as the area where Harry hit stung.

It actually didn't hurt all that bad, to be honest it was like a light slap, but the area Harry hit became sensitive, throbbing slightly as the blood ran to the surface under his skin. That is what caused Draco so much pleasure, the way his skin tingled and his cock twitched.

"T-Two." Draco gasped, shuddering when Harry reached forward and rubbed the sensitive area with the broad head of the whip. He whimpered, hot liquid sliding down his legs as he panted harshly waiting for the next hit. He mewled loudly when the whip caught him on the back of his shoulder, sending shivers down his spine. "Three."

Harry nodded in satisfaction, pleased that Draco was still counting. "Good boy." He said huskily, sending the whip cracking against the back of Malfoys thighs and moaning at the sight of the reddened skin.

"Four." Draco hissed as his thighs became slick with clear wetness, a whimper escaping when he felt Harry drag the whip up his back before it hit him again. "Five!" He yelped, feeling on the verge of cumming just from that. He went limp where he stood, sweat breaking out on his skin. He felt arms wrap around him and he moaned, the skin where he had been hit sensitive.

"You were so good my beautiful pet." Harry whispered, overwhelmed at how much the Slytherin trusted him. "You're alright? I didn't hit hard enough to leave bruises." He said, turning Draco around in his arms and frowning when he saw how dazed the boy looked. "You are alright?"

"Fuck yes." Draco whimpered, clutching the Gryffindors shoulders as he felt ready to blow. "More. I want more." He said his eyes dark and his skin flushed, his hole gushing hot liquid.

Harry shuddered and nodded, leaning forward to kiss the blondes forehead. "How many more can you take?" He asked, the whip clutched in his right hand as Malfoy purred against his neck.

"As many as it takes before I cum." Draco hissed, his heat boiling under his skin. "I'm not even close to yellow." He admitted, shuddering when Harry rubbed his back and ran a hand up his wet thighs.

"Alright. But the moment before you reach climax tell me." Harry said, licking Draco's temple before he took a step back. "If you cum before I say you can I will punish you. Not in a good way either." He warned, gesturing in front of him. "Stand how you were before. Count after every hit. I will stop and I will not continue until you do."

Draco nodded, practically hyperventilating as his cock and arse leaked. He took a step forward and let his hands rest at his sides, his tail swaying behind him and his ears twitching. He expected Harry to tease him first, but the Gryffindor never did what Draco thought he would do.

With a gasp Malfoy jolted, his body tensing and hoe clenching as he felt the sting on his back. He trembled, waiting for another hit until he realized he had to continue counting. "O-One." He whimpered, closing his eyes as he waited for the next hit.

He mewled when he felt Harry grab his tail and hold it to the side, baring his arse cheek for the Gryffindor to smack with the broad head of the riding crop. "Two!" He cried, feeling his climax rush toward him and slick wetness gush from inside. "One more Harry!" He warned, his voice tinged with arousal.

Harry nodded, even though Malfoy couldn't see him, and brought back his hand, his fingers clutching around the Slytherins tail. "Cum for me Draco. Now!" He ordered as he swung, catching the boy right above where tail meet back.

With a scream Draco came, jerking as semen spurted from his cock. He shuddered and convulsed, his knees giving out from under him. He gasped, feeling Harry wrap him in his arms as the Slytherin continued to cum, ropes of sperm splashing onto the floor and his chest.

"H-Harry! Fuck! I-I can't…AH!" Draco shouted, his body shuddering in the Gryffindors arms. With a trembling sob he collapsed completely, limp in Harrys grip as his orgasm receded. He panted, his chest heaving as he slowly relaxed, his body flushed and his tail unmoving, his thighs slick with hot wetness.

"Fuck Malfoy. That was so hot." Harry said heatedly, brushing his hand through the blonde's hair as he slowly knelled and cradled the Slytherins body on his lap. "Are you okay? I thought you were going to pass out."

Draco chuckled tiredly at that, snuggling closer to the Gryffindors warm body. "I thought I was to. That felt amazing. I loved the whip." He admitted with a flush, burying his face into Harry's chest. "I wonder what other things you know about."

Harry laughed and grinned, brushing his nose against the other boy's temple. "I'm glad. I loved doing it. And I still have some tricks up my sleeve." He said as he rose and picked Draco up to carry him bridal style to the tub.

Malfoy purred in pleasure, gasping as he was slowly set down into the warm water. He moaned as the heated liquid massaged his sore muscles, the water lapping around his chest as he lay back. He glanced over at Harry, who knelled beside the tub, and frowned, suddenly realizing something. "You're still hard." He said accusingly, putting his hand on the tub as he leaned closer to the other boy.

Harry smiled at the boys tone, reaching forward to grab the leash that floated in the water. "I know, but it's alright. It will go down once I stop thinking about it." He said as he twirled the rawhide in his hands. He suddenly reached for where it attached to Malfoys collar, unclipping it then taking off the circle of rawhide that was wrapped around the Slytherins neck.

Draco gasped, feeling cool air caress his now bare throat. His gaze snapped up and he pouted, angry. "Why did you take it off?" He asked, huffing in annoyance when Harry just laughed and placed both items onto the table beside the tub.

"Don't worry. I will put it back on after I'm done washing you." He said as he grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth from the table. "Oh, before I forget. You said you liked the whipping, but would you like it if, when I did it to you again, you were blindfolded?"

Malfoy eyes widened and he nodded eagerly, purring when Harry ran the soapy washcloth down his back. "I would love that. But I do want to know how you know these things." He said as he curved his back and shuddered from the rough fabric on his skin.

"Research is about it. I would hear something then I would get curious and look it up. Of course some of the things I researched I would never want to try, but it's better than to know then be left in the dark." Harry said, his hands gentle as he turned Malfoy to get to his side. "The whipping and things like that I actually wanted to try. Of course when I looked stuff up on that I ended up being lead other places."

"Like where?" Draco asked, practically vibrating when Harry grabbed his tail from beneath the water and began cleaning it with nimble fingers.

"Like butt plugs and bondage, to whipping and denied orgasm." Harry said as he ran his fingers through the soft fur of the Slytherins tail. "To be honest Hermione and Ron don't even know that I'm interested in these kinds of things. I wouldn't care if they know but I don't want Hermione trying to 'help' me with my research." He said, laughing to himself.

Draco snorted at that, gasping when Harry suddenly grabbed his ears and massaged them with soapy hands. "AH!" He cried out, lifting a little in the tub as the Gryffindor fondled his ears. "Dammit Harry! You know they're sensitive!"

Harry outright laughed at that and finally let go, chortling when he saw how much soap was on the blondes head. "Go under." He said, his eyes alight with mirth. He struggled to hold in more laughter when Draco huffed and complied, going beneath the water and washing his head before rising.

Draco gasped and whipped water from his eyes, blinking to clear them when he felt lips on his. He tensed then relaxed, leaning into Harry's body as the boy nipped his bottom lip and sucked his tongue. He moaned lowly, reaching up and curling his arms around the Gryffindors neck as Harry parted his lips and ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

"Tomorrow." Harry whispered, tugging on Malfoys bottom lip with his teeth. "Tomorrow night is when I will finally make love to you." He breathed hotly, feeling Draco shiver against him. "Until then I get to play with you all I want." He said wickedly as he leaned away from the blonde and grabbed his face with rough palms.

Draco swallowed and grinned, happy at hearing he was finally going to feel the Gryffindor inside him. With a jolt he suddenly remembered that in two days his heat would end, and that the last day was the worst. "Harry. In two days we can finally leave the room." He said softly, pouting in displeasure.

Harry chuckled and nodded, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "I know, but that doesn't mean we can't come back." He said sinfully, pecking Draco's lips before standing and taking a step back.

"Right here and right now I will promise that once we leave this room everything will be different. You will be mine and no one else's." Harry declared, his hands on his hips. "I will snog you in the halls and grope you before classes. I will touch you when I want and you can do the same to me. I will whisper sweet nothings to you because I can and I will be possessive and let no one touch you. Especially Pansy." He growled with sudden fierceness but shook it off. "I want everyone to know that Draco Lucius Malfoy is my beloved and that if anyone tries to make move on him I will beat them until they are unrecognizable."

Draco gaped at Harry when he finished his speech, his heart beating faster and tears burning his eyes. "Y-You…." He stuttered, right before he burst into tears. He sobbed and buried his face into his hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

Harry stood there, frozen, as Malfoy cried in chest deep water. He cursed and rushed over, grabbing the blonde by the shoulders and dragging him up and holding him with the tub between them. "Draco?!" He said in panic, his eye wide as he held the Slytherins body close. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry! I c-can't s-stop!" He hiccupped as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and hiding his face in the Gryffindors neck.

"It's fine." Harry soothed as he hoisted the boy out of the tub and carried him bridal style to the bed. "Just breathe and try to calm down." Harry said softly as he sat on the bed with Draco sitting in his lap. He cooed soft nothings in the blonde's ear as he rubbed his back, holding the boy until he slowly stopped crying.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Draco hiccupped, his eyes red and puffy and his cheeks blotchy as he glanced up at Harry. "I-I don't know what happened." He said quietly, feeling worn down after all the tears and sniffling. "W-When you said you wanted everyone t-to know I just l-lost it."

"Of course I would want everyone to know. You will not be my dirty little secret." Harry growled as he tightened his hold on the Slytherin. "Is that what you thought was going too happened when your heat ended? That I didn't want you?" He asked, stunned. "Draco. I love you. _I love you_. Nothing will change that."

"Even if you come out to father and mother?" Draco asked hesitantly, his arms tensing around the boy's neck.

Harry chuckled as he stiffened, not wanting the joy of seeing Narcissa face to tell her he was fucking her son. "I don't want to because they might kill me, but for you I would do anything." He said as he snuggled against the blonde.

"Really?" Malfoy whispered, blushing as he realized that Harry wasn't going to leave him.

"Really." Harry reassured, kissing Draco's neck. He suddenly pushed Malfoy off him and walked back to the tub, grabbing the leash and collar. "I told you I would put it back on. After I do I want you to get dressed so we can eat." He said as he clipped the collar and leash on the blonde, smiling tenderly when he saw the black leather contrast the Slytherins skin to perfection. "You're lovely."

Draco flushed in pleasure, ducking his head. "Thank you." He whispered when he heard Harry move away from him. He glanced up and nearly swallowed his tongue.

"There are some clothes beside you. Luckily for us the Room can give us whatever we want." Harry said with a grin as he slipped of his underpants and climbed into the tub to wash. When he was settled he glanced over at Malfoy, grabbing the washcloth from the table to scrub off the grime that was on his body.

"Malfoy. Get dressed." Harry said, raising an eyebrow when the blonde wouldn't budge. "What is it?" He asked, running the soapy fabric up his neck and down his chest. "If you don't get dressed then we can't eat."

Draco swallowed and nodded mutely, grabbing the white sweater and black underwear from beside him. There was nothing else, but it didn't bother the Slytherin too much. He slipped on the boxers, the fabric tight and cradling his privates. His tail swished behind him, the fur dry now from the bath.

Malfoy grabbed the white sweat and held it up, feeling how soft the fabric was. With a purr he slipped it on, noting that it was too big and revealed the skin of one shoulder. It hung down to his thighs, the soft knit caressing his skin.

With a gentle tug he pulled the leash from under the fabric and let it hang, the leather stark against the white material of his sweater. He turned when he was done, opening his mouth to ask Harry what they were going to eat when his eyes nearly bugged from his head.

Harry had set the towel on the edge of the tub before he had stood, water cascading down his body and rivulets of liquid sliding down his skin and teasing Draco's eyes. Harry ran a hand through his hair, his muscles flexing beneath his skin as he reached for his wand and dried himself with a charm. He turned, his cock sitting heavily between his legs, limp but hung, even without being hard.

Draco swallowed dryly, all moisture gone from his mouth as he stared at Harry's member, feeling his heat slowly creeping on him. He jolted and cursed, shaking his head and turning so he wasn't able to stare at the Gryffindor.

He heard a rustle from behind him and he turned, sighing in relief when Harry slid on a pair of underwear and pajama bottoms. "What are we eating?" Malfoy asked, his voice husky.

Harry glanced up, confused by the breathless quality of the Slytherins voice but decided not to ask. "The usual breakfast stuff. You can go ahead and sit." Harry said as he pointed to the chairs that sat around the table, placed there yesterday while they were eating.

Draco nodded and walked over, falling into the seat. He shifted and grabbed his tail to tug it out from under him, not wanting to crush the sensitive appendage. He looked up when he was settled, smiling up at the Gryffindor as the boy leaned down and kissed him.

"Time to eat." Harry said as he pulled away, licking his lips to savor the taste of Draco. "After we eat I want to ask more questions." He said as he took a seat and reached forward to the now full table and grabbed a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Then sex right? I want a reward if I have to answer all of your questions." Draco said as he grabbed a plate.

Harry laughed as he looked over at the blonde, rolling his eyes at the excited Slytherin. "Yes Malfoy. Whatever you want."

* * *

"So you control thunder?" Harry said with awed eyes.

Draco nodded, preening beneath the Gryffindors gaze. "Yes. I draw magic and energy from it and I can control it." He said as he raised his hands, spreading his fingers as electricity danced on his palm. He snapped his wrist and it disappeared. "It's how I replenish my strength when I use too much magic."

Harry nodded, snapping out of his trance from watching blue light flicker in the boy's hand. "Isn't there another word for it?" Harry asked as he wrote down what the blonde said.

Draco grinned and tilted his head as he rocked back. "Yes. It's also called Sanda."

"Oh yes. Now I remember, I think I have that in my notes." Harry said as he flipped through the pages. "How can you use it?"

"I can create thunder and lightning. I can also manifest the electricity and build a shield to protect me and others." Draco explained as he scooted closer to the Gryffindor who sat in front of him with his legs crossed. "But if I do use my magic for that purpose I have to feed on thunder or magic from another wizard or witch. Luckily I have never needed energy from another human because all I do is hide my tail and ears."

Harry frowned and wrote that down, happy the blonde didn't feed off anyone besides him even though the blonde still hadn't done that. "I heard that Kitsunes can shift to full fox form. Can you? Or is it harder since you are only half?" He asked, looking up at Draco.

Draco shook his head, his ears twitching on his head. "I can change. It isn't harder but it hurts a little because I am only half. Usually full Kitsunes don't have any trouble but I have slight pain when I shift. Not enough to be a problem. To be honest I haven't changed in over four mouths." He admitted, his brow crinkling as he thought.

Harry wrote that down and smiled shyly, his cheeks flushing. "I hope that one day I get to see you change. I would really love to see it." He said softly, smiling when Draco stiffened and flushed.

"Y-You will. Just not during my heat." He said, pouting when he realized he had two days left before they had to leave. But then he perked up when he remembered how Harry had promised that tomorrow would be the day they finally went all the way.

"Fine by me. One more question and I think I'm done. For today at least." Harry said smiling, his eyes filled with mirth. "What is a Kitsune gift? I've read it a lot during my research but it isn't very specific."

Draco rolled his eyes at that, snorting dryly. "That's because a Kitsune gift is rare. No one in history except for a Chinese lord as ever had the privilege of a true Kitsune gift. They are very precious and not given to just anyone. Kitsunes take a part of their soul and place it in the gift, giving it magical properties for protection, healing, strength, and most of all a way to control an element. The Kitsune gives all these to the gift, but if it wants it can take away one and enhance another. It is actually very complicated."

Harry nodded, disappointed that Draco wouldn't give him one because apparently only one has been given in all of history. "That's interesting. I wonder why only one was gifted?" He said aloud, leaning a little to the side as he brushed the quill on his chin as he thought.

He shivered when the soft feather brushed his skin and he glanced up, a wicked smile suddenly gracing his lips as he set the note pad aside but kept hold of the quill. "Well, since I'm done let's start on what I promised you." Harry whispered darkly, his eyes glinting behind his glasses. He had put them on to see what he was writing but now he took them off, placing it on one side of the bed. "Get undressed and lay down in the middle of the bed."

Draco shivered and hurried to comply, ripping off his clothes and setting them aside as he crawled to the middle of the mattress and lay down. His tail began to sway and he felt wetness begin to dribble from his hole, his heat swimming in his veins and lighting him on fire.

Harry watched as Draco hardened, licking his lips. He scooted of the bed and undressed, throwing the quill onto the bed as he threw his clothes onto the floor. With a wicked smirk he grabbed the quill and crawled over the blonde's body, reaching to the side to grab his wand.

"I loved how earlier you came without me even touching you with my hands." Harry whispered sexily, flicking his wand so ropes came from the headboard and tied down Malfoys wrist. "I'm only putting rope around you wrist. Don't pull hard or the skin will bruise." He warned, his tone serious.

Draco nodded, tugging gently on the bounds and realizing he was securely restrained. He jolted when he felt something soft brush against his nipple and he looked down, his gaze widening when he saw the Gryffindor was rubbing the end of the quill against his body.

"I'm going to tease you until you cum. It's alright if you do without my permission. But only this time." Harry growled, his eyes glinting dangerously as he trailed the feather down the Slytherins stomach. "I want you to feel as if you can't live without feeling the touch of _this_." He hissed, swiping the feather down Draco's thick shaft.

Malfoy arched at the feeling, whimpering as Harry dragged the soft tip along the head of his cock. The gentle touch sent his heart racing, his skin flushing as Harry teased his erection. He mewled and wiggled, wanting to feel a firmer touch even as he craved more.

Harry chuckled darkly as the Slytherin thrust up into the touch, a hot curl of heat settling in his belly as he ran the feather down to the inside of the blondes thighs. "Do you want more my pet?" He asked sinfully, coating the feather with the wetness that dripped from Draco's hole.

With a naughty moan Harry brought the quill to his mouth and ran his tongue up the feather, the musky tasting liquid coating his tongue. His eyelids fluttered and he smirked down at Draco, who was panting and staring at him with wide eyes.

"The wetness spilling from inside you….it's addicting." Harry hissed roughly as he took the feather away from his mouth and trailed it down Malfoys chest, leaving a line of shiny moisture behind. With a growl Harry leaned forward and licked the wetness from Draco's skin, purring as the taste lay heavy in his mouth.

Draco was practically hyperventilating at this point and he mewled, his heat causing his skin to flush a deeper pink. He stared into Harrys eyes as the Gryffindor brushed the feather back down to his thighs, teasing the sensitive skin there before running the tip down his cleft.

Draco gasped and arched his back, his legs falling open and his arms tugging against the rope that held him. He trembled when Harry traced his entrance with the feather, wetness dribbling out and coating the white of the quill.

"So wet. Just for me." Harry breathed as he stared at Malfoys slick hole when he suddenly leaned down and licked a long stripe up the boys crack. He saw Draco jump and heard the cry, the Slytherin convulsing as the light touch sent him orbital.

Malfoy keened loudly, his body pulsing with pleasure. His skin was too sensitive, throbbing as Harry teased him. It felt amazing and Draco felt on the edge of cumming but for some reason he couldn't. He thrashed, becoming desperate as Harry sucked on his entrance.

He yanked on the ropes and withered, his pleasure peaking but never pushing him over the edge. Then he realized why. He shuddered and rocked his hips, needing more. "HARRY!" He shouted, ecstasy exploding inside. "O-Order me!" He keened as he arched his back, his legs spread and his thighs quivering. "_Please_!"

Harry smirked, understanding dawning as he licked the blonde's slick entrance. "You need me to tell you to cum? Is that it Draco? Answer me boy." He snarled, brushing the feather against Malfoys thighs as he waited.

"Yes! Harry please! Tell me to cum! Oh Merlin!" Draco shouted, his voice breaking as the Gryffindor ran his teeth over his hole. "Please!"

"Is that what you want? To cum?" Harry asked, running his tongue over his teeth.

"Yes!"

"Yes what?" Harry growled, trialing the feather down the boys crack and coating the feather with the wetness that gushed out.

"_Yes Sir!"_ Draco screamed, his chest heaving as he panted and his body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Harry smirked, feeling a dark desire coil inside him at watching the blonde beg. "Cum Draco." He snarled, his face vicious as he watch Draco shudder and scream.

"Fuck yes!" Malfoy sobbed, feeling release crash over him as he jerked and convulsed. He arched clean off the bed, his legs snapping open as clear liquid spilled from inside him, soaking the bed, semen spurting from his cock and painting his chest.

He threw back his head, yanking on the ropes that held him as his muscles tensed. He shuddered, jerking as his orgasm rushed through him, finally receding as he fell limp, his body trembling in the after math.

Harry moaned, watching as the blonde came undone, his cock leaking onto his thighs as he threw the feather behind him and grabbed his throbbing erection. He tugged roughly, panting heatedly as he stared at the debauched blonde.

He bared his teeth, hissing in pleasure as his climax rocket through him. He cried out and jerked, his sperm splashing onto Draco's stomach and thighs. He threw back his head and stroked his erection through his orgasm, his eyes narrowed and glazed.

With a groan he finished, collapsing onto the bed. He huffed his body gleaming with sweat as he wrapped an arm around Malfoys legs, the only thing he could reach without straining. He sighed, his body utterly lax. "You alright?" He asked tiredly, raising his head with some effort and looking at Draco. He realized the blonde was still tied up and he reached over for his wand, flicking it so the ropes fell away. With the last spurt of energy he had he grabbed Draco's hips and dragged him down to cuddle.

Malfoy yelped when Harry yanked him down, their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other as the Gryffindor wrapped him in a snug embrace. They cuddled for a while, before Malfoy grumbled at the cum that was drying on his skin.

"Harry. Move so I can grab my wand. We're a mess." He hissed, his tail swishing behind him as Harry refused to budge. "Harry!" He snapped, his cheeks still flushed as he glared at the boy. "Move."

"No." Harry grumbled, wrapping his body around the blonde and grabbing his wand. He spelled them clean and threw the piece of wood behind him, humming in pleasure as he cuddled the Slytherins naked body. "Go to sleep."

"We just woke up less than four hours ago!" Draco protested, wiggling in the Gryffindors hold. "I want to do something today!" He huffed, annoyed that the boy wouldn't let go. "Let's at least go outside!" He said before he realized that Harry was sleep, a dead weight that couldn't be thrown off.

Malfoy grumbled, pursing his lips as he stared at the Gryffindors sleeping face. He sighed and went limp, admitting defeat as he snuggled closer to Harry and breathed in his delicious scent. Without even trying he fell asleep, holding the other boy and not letting go.

* * *

HEY GUYS! I wanted to put this one up as soone as possible so i did. XD i know some of you are 'why did Malfoy let Harry whip him if i was inexperienced?'. well my dear friends it's because he trusts Harry and this is a fanfic! its not reall...even though i wish it was...anyway. since i added a little hea tin the beginning i wanted to put something soft. like feather play. i have always wanted to do that. i hope you guys enjoyed! until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: Mature

Warning: Nothing

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

Chapter 12

Draco woke with a gasp, his body on fire as he arched his back. He cried out, shivering as need raked its claws down his body and left him bleeding with lust. He sobbed aloud, fire racing through his veins. He didn't know what was happening but he knew that he needed to cum.

He shouted when he rolled onto his back, his cock sensitive to even the warm air. He felt arms wrap around him and he blinked his eyes opened, his gaze unfocused as he panted.

"Draco!? Are you alright?" Harry said frantically, having woken up when the Slytherin had shouted. "You're not hurt are you?" He said as he ran his hands down the boy's body. He was not expecting Draco to shudder and arch his back, his cock spurting cum as he climaxed.

"AH! Fuck!" Malfoy screamed as he bucked his hips, his nails sharpening to claws and his eyes snapping to a bright blue. He keened as semen painted his chest, sitting on his sensitive skin. He shuddered when he finally finished, going lax even as he hardened again. "Harry!"

"Fuck. Draco what is going on?" Harry said as he wrapped his fingers around Draco's bicep.

"M-My heat! I t-think I was a d-day off!" Draco shouted, his body burning from the inside out. "I n-need you inside m-me!"

Harry nodded and sat up, holding the Slytherin down as he ripped off the blanket, thankful they had slept naked. He quickly grabbed Malfoys cock, stroking and tugging. He gaped in shock when Draco climaxed again, arching off the bed and clawing at the mattress as sperm shot from his erection. "Merlin Malfoy." Harry breathed, utterly entranced by the blondes loss of control.

"N-No foreplay! Just f-fuck me!" Draco shouted when he came down from his high and hardened again. "Harry _please_." He begged, his ears down as he trembled.

Harry swallowed and nodded, suddenly grabbing the Slytherin and turning him. He grabbed the boy's hips and pulled him up and back so he was on his hands and knees. "I want you to cum until you pass out. I'm I understood?" He snarled as Draco's heat began to affect him.

Draco nodded and sobbed, already on the brink of another orgasm when Harry pressed against him. Malfoy inhaled sharply, his eyes widening and his back arching as Harry slammed into him. He didn't need preparation because of how wet he was but he felt the burn as he was stretched over Harry's large cock.

The Slytherin arched and clawed the bed, climaxing when Harry was seated all the way inside. He convulsed, his entire body on fire as he threw his head back and screamed. His cock jerked as he came hard, his hole tightening around Harry's thick erection as he shuddered and bucked his hips.

Harry groaned when Malfoy squeezed around him, massaging his cock as the Slytherin trembled beneath him. With a growl Harry grabbed the blonde's hips and snapped his hips forward, slamming against the Slytherins prostate and making him cum again.

"Fuck." Harry hissed as Draco's hole fluttered around his shaft. He bared his teeth and wrapped his right arm under the boys stomach, propping him up as he slowly pulled back then plunged inside. He grunted when Draco fell forward and grabbed at the Gryffindors arm, digging in his claws as Harry began to fuck him into the mattress.

Draco screamed, babbling nonsense as his cheek pressed against the bed with his arse in the air. His legs slipped farther open and his cock lay heavy between his thighs, wetness gushing from his hole as Harry thrust inside him.

He arched his spine and rocked back, not able to keep up with the Gryffindors fast pace. He shouted loudly as he climaxed again, his orgasm rushing through him and leaving just as fast. He sobbed in desperation, his heat racing through his body without pause.

Harry snarled animalisticly as Draco shuddered beneath him, crying out and digging in his claws as he clenched around the Gryffindors erection. "Draco!" The boy shouted, snapping his hips as he slammed into the blonde.

Draco sobbed in pleasure, his thighs slick with hot wetness as he quivered. He gasped when Harry suddenly pulled out and he whined only to scream when the Gryffindor grabbed his left leg and placed it on his shoulder, spreading Draco as the Gryffindor straddled his right leg and slammed back inside.

Malfoy braced his forearm in the bed and clawed the mattress with his other hand, his tail swishing madly behind him and his ears erect. He felt his skin boil and he shouted, his back arching as Harry hit his prostate on every down stroke.

Harry hissed through his teeth as he pounded the other boy into the mattress, the sloppy sounds coming from between their bodies causing a shiver to work its way up the Gryffindors spine. Harry threw back his head and dug his fingers into the blonde's thigh and hip, slamming into the boy until Draco came again.

"Yes! YES! Harry!" Draco keened, his voice breaking as he jerked and soaked the bed with his cum. He sobbed when he hardened again, his muscles flexing beneath his skin as he trembled. He screamed when Harry grabbed his cock, stroking until the Slytherin came again.

Harry hissed as he felt Draco tighten around him, pleasure whipping up his spine as he grinded his cock into the boy's tight hole. He groaned when he felt Malfoy reach back and scratch his chest, leaving thin lines of blood behind.

"M-More! Deeper!" Draco sobbed as he let his arm fall, leaving behind claw marks on the Gryffindors skin. "I-I n-need you t-to cum inside!" Malfoy suddenly said as he jerked and convulsed, his cock twitching as semen spurted from the head and splashed on his stomach.

Harry growled and snapped his hips, thrusting faster as he felt his orgasm rush toward him. He felt his cock throb inside the blonde and he stiffened, his nails digging into the Slytherins hip as he came. He threw back his head and roared through his release, bucking his hips and slamming into Draco as his orgasm pulsed under his skin.

Beneath him Draco stiffened and screamed shrilly, his skin bathed in sweat as he came. He shuddered and jerked, his claws digging into the bed as his vision blurred. With a shout he finished, falling limp under Harry as the Gryffindor slipped out and let his leg fall.

Harry trembled, panting and shivering as his orgasm receded. He blinked, his eyes glazed as he looked down at the blonde and realized he had passed out. He chuckled tiredly, reaching forward and pulling the boys limp body into his lap.

He stretched and grabbed his wand, spelling them clean as he leaned forward and kissed the blondes temple. "Wake me up, scare me, fuck me, and then fall asleep." He muttered amused as he grabbed a clean blanket and pulled it over them. "I see how you are." He said to himself as he cuddled the blonde and watched him sleep.

He yawned, feeling exhausted from waking in a panic to fucking the Slytherin with abandon. He grinned at that, his need to make love the first time ripped to shreds. "At least there will be more sex. I can try again then." He said and chuckled at himself before he snuggled up and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry mumbled as light speared him right in the eyes and he winced, blinking against the bright light as he shifted. He groaned as he raised his head, smiling gently when he realized that Draco was laying on top of him with his arms around the Gryffindors neck.

"Draco." He whispered softly, grabbing the boys shoulder and shaking him. He snickered when Malfoy grumbled but didn't wake, instead burying his face into Harrys neck. "Come one beautiful. It's time to wake up." He said as he sat up, dumping the blonde onto the bed.

Malfoy started awake, staring up at Harry as he opened his mouth to complain. He froze, his eyes widening in shock.

Harry frowned, confused by the Slytherins behavior until Malfoy lunged and grabbed him. "What!?" He cried, startled as the blonde squeezed him.

"My heat. It's done." Malfoy said softly, almost sad that it was over.

Harry frowned, confused. "How do you know?" He asked as he leaned away, pecking the blondes lips.

Malfoy grinned at him, kissing him back before replying. "Usually it was always there, burning in my stomach. Even after I came it was never truly gone. But after last night it just….disappeared." He explained, feeling strange without the ever present heat inside.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Harry said as he ran a hand through the blonde's hair and stroked his ears. "We have been cooped up for more than two days." He reasoned as he snuggled against Malfoy. "Now we can leave and tell everyone."

"Y-You really want to?" Draco stuttered as he bit his lip blushing.

"Of course I do! You are mine." Harry growled and pulled Malfoy closer. "I want everyone to know that you are only for me. I even want to tell you parents….but let's wait until Christmas…." He said, his voice dead serious when Draco laughed.

"You're lucky its only three weeks away." The Slytherin teased as he purred, his tail swishing behind him. "Or I would make you tell them this weekend."

"Please no. I need time to prepare for war before I tell you parents." Harry moaned dramatically, chuckling when Draco hit his shoulder. "I think we should get dressed and go down to face the music." Harry said, referring to his and Draco's friends.

Draco tensed and nodded, nervous that they were actually going to come out. "A-Alright." He mumbled, scooting off the bed to grab his clothes. "But if your little minions try to kill me I'm not holding back." He said gravelly, pulling on underwear.

"Back at you Malfoy. Back at you."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Harry whispered as he leaned closer to Draco, his holding tightening around the blondes.

Malfoy nodded determinedly, his tail and ears hidden from mortal view. "Yes. As long as after this nightmare you have sex with me in the perfects bathroom."

"Deal." Harry whispered sinfully as he chuckled, squeezing the Slytherins hand as he continued down the hall to the Great Hall. He inhaled deeply as he paused at the doorway, glancing over at the blonde and seeing him nod. "Let's do this." Harry said as he walked into the dining room with the blonde in tow, his back straight and head held up.

* * *

"Merlin Malfoy." Harry said as he laid back on his bed, the blonde above him. "I'm so glad it's the weekend." He groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm.

The blonde chuckled, climbing onto the Gryffindor and straddling him. "Me too. To be honest I expected more from everyone." He said, referring to the week of hell they had both been through.

Harry laughed and nodded, moving his arm to stare at the beautiful Kitsune above him. "I'm just glad our friends accepted it." He said softly as he went through the past week in his mind. Seven days ago they had come out in front of everyone and it had been chaos.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor table had been in rage while the Hufflepuffs had said congrats and the Ravenclaws lectured them on protection. Luckily it hadn't come to blows but it had been close. After the first wave of arguing Harry had put his foot down and told them to fuck off because it was no one's business but his and Malfoys. It had shut everyone up of course, but the thing that had left them silent was when Harry had grabbed Draco and snogged him in front of everyone.

After that it had been tense, but a few days later it had went back to normal. Except for the fact that Draco slept with Harry in the Gryffindors bed and how the blonde ate with him during meals. Pansy had been pissed but after a while she didn't even care, still hanging out with Malfoy even as she found another Slytherin boy to obsess over.

"Me to." Malfoy whispered as he gazed lovingly at the Gryffindor beneath him. He leaned forward and cuddled against the boy's chest, glad that the people on this floor were either at Hogsmead or downstairs. Of course they couldn't see the two with the doors closed but that didn't mean they couldn't hear them.

The first time Harry and Draco had been in the middle of fucking when they had heard someone on the other side of the door telling them to be quiet. Harry had merely grabbed his wand and sent silencing charms to the door, muffling all sound that escaped and letting nothing in.

Even after Malfoys heat they still went at it like rabbits, Draco usually coming a few times before Harry did. Thankfully they learned their lesson and put strong silencers before they started, but even that wouldn't muffle Draco's screams.

"Do you want to help me study?" Harry suddenly asked, grinning when Malfoy snorted. "What? You know I need all the help I can get." He said, brushing his lips against the Slytherins ear. "I'll give you a reward after." He whispered tantalizingly, running a hand down Malfoys back.

Draco snapped up and grinned, his smile all teeth as he grabbed his wand. "Deal."

* * *

HEY GUYS! im updating again! yeah! and the surprise is in the next few chapters. XD dont worry i didnt forget. i know that even before i reveal the 'secret' some of you will figure it out. but thats fine. until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to...

* * *

Chapter 13

Draco jerked awake, his stomach rolling as he lunged off the bed and to a trash can in the corner of the room. With a groan he bent over it, his body heaving as he threw up. He heard Harry wake up behind him and felt strong arms encircle his waist, rough fingers brushing the hair from his face as he puked.

"Shhh. It's okay." Harry soothed gently, his voice still drowsy with sleep. "Let it all out." He said as he rubbed the blondes back. After a while Malfoy finally leaned away, his body covered in cold sweat and his limbs shaking.

The Slytherin turned, his cheeks blotchy as he went to cuddle against the Gryffindor. He was stopped however when the other boy wiped his mouth with a wet clothe. How he got it Malfoy had no idea but he was grateful.

"Are you alright? You didn't catch the flu did you?" Harry said, referring to the stomach bug that had swept through the school. "I think you should get back to bed. I'll go to Miss Pomfery's when you're settled to get a potion that will help your stomach." Harry said softly as he carried Draco to the bed.

Malfoy grinned tiredly, his body worn out from throwing up. "Thank you." He whispered as Harry tucked him in. The Slytherin suddenly reached up and ran his fingers down Harrys face, caressing the skin as he slowly nodded off. "I love you."

"I love you to." Harry said back, grinning when Draco fell asleep. He stood for a moment until he stepped back and got dressed, grabbing his wand as he headed for the door, a niggling thought digging at the back of his mind as he walked to the Nurses office.

* * *

"What do you want to eat?" Harry asked as he pushed Draco gently onto the bench. He took a seat beside the blonde and reached for the food that lined the table, noting that the Slytherin leaned against his shoulder and cuddled against him.

He felt how weak the blonde was and Harry frowned, concerned. "Are you sure you're ready to get out of bed? You've been sick for over two days." The Gryffindor said softly, reaching up and running his hand through the blonde's hair.

Malfoy nodded, grinning up at his worried mate. "I'm fine. I think I'm over it. I just needed to sleep." He replied, letting go of the Gryffindor and reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice. He brought the cup to his lips, about to drink when the smell almost made him heave.

He hurriedly put the goblet down, staring at it in confusion. He heard someone call his name and he glanced up, seeing it was Hermione. "Yes?" He said as he pushed the glass far away from him, wondering if his stomach will be this picky all day.

"Is it alright if I borrow Harry's notes? The ones you took during your…..vacation." Hermione said blushing, referring to Draco's heat when the two boys had disappeared for three days. Hermione was the only one beside Harry that knew that Malfoy was a Kitsune and she was fascinated and wanted to know all it. She had even asked to see Draco's ears and tail but Harry had nearly snapped her head off, saying that the only one to see that was him.

"I thought you already did?" He replied, his brow wrinkled in confusion. "Didn't Harry give them to you?" He asked as he glanced at the Gryffindor boy from the corner of his eye. He was instantly suspicious when Harry looked away, turning to talk to someone beside him.

"No. The wanker wouldn't give them to me." She huffed, frowning when Draco gaped at her. "What?"

"You just said wanker." Malfoy said calmly, feeling laughter bubbling up. He turned to Harry and grabbed his arm, wanting his attention. "Hermione Granger just called you a wanker. Look at that, it rhymed." He said cheerfully, turning back to the girl when Harry sputtered. "I'll make you a copy and give them to you. Even if Harry had given you the notes I doubt you could read them."

Hermione chuckled at that and nodded, going back to her meal as she turned to talk to Neville. Draco watched her for a moment and then turned to his own food, the food Harry had out on a plate and sat in front of him. Malfoy grinned at how sweet the Gryffindor was and went to dig in, but again his stomach rolled.

He frowned, then shrugged it off. He grabbed a piece of bread and spread honey on it, taking a bite and sighing in relief when his stomach didn't try to crawl out of his throat. He ate two slices and reached for an apple that sat in a bowl in front of him.

He cut it into slices and poured honey onto his plate, dipping the apples in it and eating them. He moaned in pleasure, the sweet treat coating his tongue. He was happily cutting another apple and an orange when he felt Harry run a hand through his blonde hair.

Draco glanced up, his lips shiny from all the honey and sweet fruit he had eaten. "What?" He asked, pausing in his cutting and eating.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked as he glanced over at the sweet mess on Malfoys plate. "I have never seen you eat so much honey. And why aren't you drinking or eating anything else?" He asked concerned.

Draco shrugged, grabbing a sliced apple and popping one into his mouth. "I guess because this is all my stomach can take. I try to eat anything else and I feel like I'm about to puke." He said bluntly as he chewed the slice that was slathered in honey.

Harry frowned but nodded, accepting the answer when he suddenly leaned forward. "Seeing you eating so much honey is making me want to put it all over your body and lick it off." He whispered heatedly, chuckling when Draco stiffened and blushed.

Harry said nothing more for the rest of the meal and stood when breakfast was over, walking to the door. But Malfoy didn't miss how Harry had grabbed a small jar of honey and slipped it into his pocket before grabbing the blonde's hand.

Draco shivered when he looked up and saw the promise in the Gryffindors eyes, his body heating up as they walked to class. Inside Draco was wondering if he would be the one covered in honey or the other way around.

* * *

"Dammit Draco I'm taking you to Pomfrey." Harry growled as he cradled the blonde's body in his arms and walked out of their room to the nurses. "Don't you dare say you're alright. You've been sick every morning for at least a week."

Draco closed his mouth, about to say the thing that Harry accused him of wanting to say. "Okay. But I'm telling you there is nothing wrong! I only get sick in the morning!" He argued as he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and snuggled closer. It was barely morning, the sun not even showing through the windows of Hogwarts.

"It doesn't matter Draco. Every morning I have to wake up to you puking into the trashcan. I'm worried is all. You could have something more serious than just a stomach bug." Harry reasoned as he turned a corner, hitching Malfoy farther in his arms.

The only thing they were wearing was underwear and pajama bottoms. They didn't bother with too much clothing anymore because they usually took them off anyway.

"Fine, have it your way. But I'm dozing until we get there." Malfoy mumbled as he tucked his nose into Harry's neck. They were quiet for the rest of the way, until Harry kissed his forehead and opened the door to Pomfreys.

"We're here." Harry said as he walked in. He shifted the blonde in his arms as he walked to Pomfreys office, turning the doorknob with one hand and pushing it open. "Hello Miss Pomfrey. I'm sorry t-"

"What happened?" She said, cutting in as she hurried over to the two boys. "Let me see him. Put him on one of the cots while I grab some things."

"Thank you." Harry said in relief as he walked over to a bed and placed the blonde on it. Malfoy grumbled and latched onto the Gryffindors hand, not wanting to let go as he waited for Miss Pomfrey to poke and probe at him. "Just relax Draco. I doubt it's anything life threatening but I want to make sure." Harry said as he sat on the bed beside the Slytherin and squeezed his hand.

Malfoy rolled his eyes but blushed at how worried the other boy was. It felt nice to be pampered and cared for. He was snapped out of his thoughts though when Miss Pomfrey stood in front of him, dragging a cart behind her filled with odds and ends.

"Alright. What's wrong?" She asked bluntly as she grabbed the Slytherins chin and raises it, shining a light in his eyes before checking fever and blood movement.

"Throwing up regularly. Can't eat certain foods because it makes me sick. No fever but I do feel weak sometimes." Malfoy rattled off as the woman grabbed her wand.

"Sounds like a bug but to make sure I'm going to check bodily functions and any vital organs inside." Pomfrey said as she waved her wand. Colors of calm reds and yellows appeared on Draco body, washed away by bright blue and dark greens.

After a while Pomfrey snapped her wrist and the colors disappeared. She stood from a moment and frowned, staring at the Slytherin. "Nothing seems to be the matter. I can't find anything wrong inside and all your brain and heart functions are working just fine. The only thing I would say is to sleep and drink a lot of water. You might be dehydrated." She explained as she put her wand away, still frowning. "Now, you boys go back to your rooms. I have some…things to do." She said and with those cryptic words walked away into her office, dragging her cart behind her.

* * *

"Told you I was fine." Draco mumbled as Harry carried him back to their room. He could get used to the Gryffindor carrying him but didn't say it aloud, not wanting the boy to drop him and make him walk.

"I just had to make sure Malfoy." Harry said as he began to walk up the stairs. "Seeing you so sick made me feel helpless and worried. I needed Miss Pomfrey to tell me herself that you were alright." He said, frowning when he remembered the way the nurse had looked at Draco before going back to her office.

Draco said nothing to that, until his stomach began to growl. "Hey Harry…do we have any of that honey left?"

* * *

HE GIYS! im sorry this one is so short but that other chapter was super long! liek SUPER long! this chapter is just giving you a hint...ot the whole surprise...of what Harry and Draco are experiencing. XD ive never done this short of thing before so its going to be a learning experience for me...especially since Draco is a Kitsune and i had to do more research...i hope you liked it! oh and before i forget, sorry about the mistakes and things in the story. i try to catch them all but sometimes even i miss the obvious ones. you guys are lucky that school is out because of snow. XD thats why i have een updating so much dont want you guys to forget me! until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Rating: MATURE

Warning: None

Disclaimer:...don't even

* * *

Chapter 14

Harry grumbled as he stared down at the parchment in his hands, flipping through them as he muttered under his breath. He felt a warm body drape over his legs and lap and he looked down, grinning when he saw Malfoy wrap his arms around the Gryffindors waist and snuggle against his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked teasingly, reaching down and running a hand through the blonde's hair.

"Nothing. Just jealous that you've been paying more attention to your notes than me." Draco said straightforwardly, rubbing the boys belly with his nose. "It's been two days since we did anything and I'm about to go insane." He admitted, his tail flicking behind him. He left his ears hidden but he had let the furry appendage out because he loved the way Harry rubbed and petted it.

Harry grinned at that, setting his notes aside and running his hands over the Slytherins shoulders and massaging gently. "Sorry about that. I just feel like I'm missing something." He said, digging his thumbs into the blonde's neck and chuckling when the boy moaned. "It's just I don't know what I'm missing that confuses me."

Draco hummed as he listened to the Gryffindors voice, utterly lax as Harry rubbed his shoulders and neck with nimble fingers and rough palms. "I've noticed. You've been completely absorbed in your notes." He said, pouting a little.

"Again. Sorry about that." Harry said as he run a hand through the Slytherins hair. "I'm just glad your over your sickness." He said as he trailed his fingers down the boys back.

Draco nodded at that, relieved that he hadn't woken up yesterday to puke his guts out. "Me to. Luckily I feel fine know. Still not able to eat certain foods but that's fine." He said as he dug his nails into the Gryffindors back when Harry rubbed his neck.

"I know. Seeing you eat only honey and fruits is a little strange, but I think it's sexy. Don't know why. Oh, and I have noticed something else." Harry said as he waited to drop the bomb.

Draco glanced up, frowning as he narrowed his eyes. "What else have you noticed?" He asked suspicious as Harry hid a grin. He knew the Gryffindor loved teasing him, but this time he felt as if he would kill the Gryffindor for whatever he was about to say.

"Well….." Harry singsong as he glanced away, a smile tugging at his lips. "I think you've gained weight." He said in a rush, his eyes widening when Malfoy shot up and grabbed his face.

"What?" Draco snarled, his eyes a bright blue as he flushed in anger. "I've…..gained weight?" He growled, waiting for the Gryffindor to nod. When he did he paled and bounded off the bed, heading for the mirror that hung on the wall beside their dresser.

Malfoy ripped his shirt off and spread his arms, gaping when he realized the Gryffindor was right. It wasn't a lot but it was noticeable. His limbs seemed more rounded and his skin glowed. He glared at his body and turned, the only thing good from gaining weight was his arse was perkier and bigger.

He jumped when he realized Harry had gotten up from the bed and had walked over, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin as he rubbed his nose against his neck. "I think you're even sexier like this." He said as he kissed the blondes throat.

Malfoy huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from the mirror. "No you don't. I'm getting fat. That's not sexy." He snapped as he pouted.

"I wasn't complaining last night when I had you spread out with your hands tied behind your head. I thought that was pretty sexy." Harry growled wickedly, running a hand down the boy's chest.

Malfoy blushed and pouted, his arms still crossed as he looked into the mirror. He felt a rush of heat when he locked gazes with the Gryffindor, Harry's eyes smoldering with barely chained heat. "It's not sexy Harry. You're just trying to be nice and saying I do because you're Harry." Malfoy said, shuddering as he watched the Gryffindor in the mirror.

"You know what? I'm going to show you. Stay here." Harry ordered as he stepped away and walked to their bed to grab his wand. When he had it in his hands he leaned over the bed and opened the nightstand, pulling out the collar and leash he had given Draco from inside. He went to shut the drawer and saw the blue ribbon laying inside, the things he had used to wrap presents for Christmas which was only a week away. Harry shuddered in dread when he remembered he had promised Draco he would tell the blondes parents they were mated and dating.

He shook the thoughts away and turned toward the Slytherin, holding the collar in one hand as he smirked. "I think we should try something new." He said heatedly as he walked forward and pointed his wand to the small full length mirror. It grew, the glass stretching so it covered half of one wall. With a ripple it flattened, gleaming as it showed the entire room.

Malfoy frowned when the mirror stopped, turning to face the Gryffindor. "What are planning?" He asked suspicious when he gaze fell on the collar that had been left in the nightstand drawer. "Are we using that?" He asked with a shiver, wanting the piece of rawhide around his neck.

Harry smirked and twirled the collar around his fingers, throwing his wand back onto the bed as he grabbed the blonde around the waist. "Oh, don't worry. We are." He muttered as he kissed the blondes neck. "I want you to get undressed. When you are done I want you to stand in front of the mirror and put your hands in front of you." Harry instructed as he shed his clothes, the mirror showing every move he made. He grabbed the things he had taken off and threw them on the bed so they were out of the way. When he was done he turned, smiling when he saw Malfoy naked in front of the mirror and looking off to the side so he didn't have to see himself.

Harry frowned at that, determined to change the blondes mind about his body. He went through his mind what he wanted to do, glancing around the room when he spotted the chair beside his desk. He walked forward and grabbed it, picking it up and putting it to the side to use for later. When he was done he walked back to his mate, standing behind him but not touching.

"Right now. I will show you how I see you. Someone so beautiful that it takes my breath away." Harry whispered, his hot breath caressing the blondes ear as he spoke. He slowly reached up, wrapping the piece of rawhide with the words 'Beloved Pet' on the side around the Slytherins neck. It was Draco's collar, something he hadn't worn since they had left the Room.

"It's been over two weeks seeing you wore this and I missed it. I missed seeing you collared and leashed. All mine." Harry hissed as he clipped the leash on as well, reaching up and brushing his fingers along the edge.

Draco blushed as he felt the collar settle around his neck, the comforting weight familiar as Harry played with the leash. He knew that wasn't all the boy wanted to do, but for now he was too focused on Harry's voice to care.

"Seeing you collared is the sexiest thing I have ever had the pleasure to witness. To be honest I'm tempted to tell you to wear it every night when we sleep." Harry said as he suddenly grabbed the blonde's hips and pressed chest to back, leaning forward so Draco was forced to curve his spine and bow.

"Spread your legs." Harry breathed huskily, feeling the Slytherins hips shift in his hands as the blonde complied. Harry reached up and fisted the boy's hair, yanking his head back so his throat was exposed and his eyes were up to see straight into the mirror.

"Look at yourself. So gorgeous, waiting for my next order." Harry whispered as he ran one hand up the blonde's stomach, trailing the pads of his fingers up his skin and leaving behind lines of liquid lust. "Your skin glows and you limbs are curved to create a stunning picture that every artist would want to draw. But they won't be able to because your mine." Harry hissed darkly as he twisted the blonde's nipple between his fingers.

Malfoy gasped and arched his spine, his back pressed into Harry's naked chest as pleasure swam through his veins. He whimpered when Harry turned him to face the mirror, so he could see the way his cock hardened and his skin flushed.

"I love how sexy you get when you're hard. The smell of your arousal addicting as you drip from your hole." Harry groaned as he trailed his other hand down the blonde's body until he could feel the slickened thighs. He dipped his hand between the Slytherins legs and rubbed his entrance, his hand becoming coated with clear liquid. "Here. It's so hot and wet, soaking my fingers."

Draco shuddered, his eyes fluttering as he watch Harry in the mirror. His legs began to tremble as he saw Harry run his fingers through the mess on Draco's legs. Malfoy mewled, reaching up with one hand to grab the other boys shoulder and with the other reaching down and latching onto Harry's wrist.

"Look at yourself. My beautiful pet." Harry growled, suddenly grabbing Draco's cock. "Do you like it when I touch you? Answer me."

"Y-Yes." Draco whimpered as he watched the Gryffindor stroke his cock. It was erotic, watching the way he thrust up into the touch and how sweat began to roll down his body. He keened low in his throat when the other boy suddenly slipped a finger inside him, his knees almost buckling as heat lashed up his spine.

"Merlin, the noises you make drive me _wild_." Harry snarled as he plunged his fingers inside the blonde, stabbing at the boys prostate and holding the Slytherin up with his legs buckled.

"H-Harry! Deeper!" Draco whined as his tail hit the Gryffindors legs and his leash dangled and tickled his stomach. His eyes glazed and he could barely see into the mirror, his pleasure boiling and pushing him farther up the edge.

Malfoy whimpered in disappointment when Harry pulled his fingers out and let go of his cock to take a step back, holding the blonde up by only his hips. He opened his mouth to demand the Gryffindor come back and fuck him senseless when he felt Harry bite his neck, right above the collar.

"Don't move." He ordered as he walked to the chair he had placed to the side, picking it up and placing it in front of Draco and closer to the mirror. He walked around it and sat, glancing back at Malfoy and gesturing to his lap. "Sit."

Draco swallowed and complied, pressing his back against Harry's chest and feeling the Gryffindors hard length pressed into the crack of his arse. He trembled, rising his eyes and gasped when he saw how close he was to the mirror.

Harry reached down and grabbed the blonde's thighs, spreading them, his hands under the Slytherins knees, his fingers darker then the boys white skin. Harry shivered when he felt Draco's tail brush against his thighs and legs, the soft fur caressing him. "Look at you, all spread out and wet. Waiting to be taken."

Draco shivered, wrapping an arm around Harrys neck as he blushed, his eyes narrowed as he stared at himself. He bit his lip, his eyes taking in how wet his hole was and the way his cock dripped pre-cum. He mewled at the sight, seeing how Harry saw him.

"Lean forward and place your hands on the mirror." Harry instructed as he let go of the blonde's legs and instead grabbed his hips.

Draco panted and did as told, his sweaty palms streaking the glass as he leaned forward. He felt Harry grab his hips and position him. He moaned when he realized that the Gryffindor was doing so so he could enter. He held his breath, the air in his lungs leaving in a whoosh as Harry pressed against his entrance.

"Do you want me Draco?" Harry whispered as he held the boy up, his cock against his hole.

"Y-Yes! Harry just fuck me already!" Draco keened as his hot breath fogged the glass. He stared into the mirror to watch Harrys face when he felt the Gryffindor enter him, licking his lips when he witnessed Harrys blessed out face.

"Fuck Malfoy." Harry hissed as he slid into the boy's wet heat, shuddering as pleasure melted his insides. "So…tight." He bit out as he started to move, lifting Malfoy up and down as he thrust inside. He felt the Slytherin clench around him and he glanced up, moaning at the view he was getting from between the boys legs in the mirror.

He slowed the pace, breathing heavily as he saw the way Draco swallowed him up and the tight ring of muscles stretch over his large cock. He groaned, mesmerized as wetness gushed from Malfoy and slid down his cock, the mirror showing him everything as he fucked the blonde.

"So wet. So beautiful. Malfoy, raise your head and look into the mirror between your legs. Watch while I fuck you." Harry growled as he reached forward and grabbed the blonde's throat, pulling him back so they were chest to back. He ran his lips up the Slytherins neck and gazed into the mirror, locking eyes with Draco as he quickened his thrusts.

Malfoy moaned loudly, his arm wrapping around the Gryffindors neck as he watched the boy fuck him. He cock bounced and his thighs quivered, his orgasm brushing past him but never pushing him over the edge. He whimpered, his eyes closing as pleasure swam through his blood.

Harry saw when Draco's eyes shut and he growled, biting the blonde's neck as he plunged into the Slytherin. "Keep your eyes open. I want you to see yourself cum." Harry snarled as he slammed into the blonde, the chair beneath him squeaking.

Malfoy mewled, his eyes snapping open as he felt Harry pound him. He gasped and clawed at the boy's neck, his body tightening when he felt his climax rush toward him. "O-Order me! Hurry Harry!" He shouted as he felt on the edge but wasn't close enough to orgasm.

Harry growled and thrust harder, his feet braced on the floor as he watched Malfoy's face. "Cum for me Draco." He hissed into the blonde's ear, running his tongue along his teeth as he watched the Slytherin climax in the mirror.

Draco jerked, his back arching and his arm squeezing Harry's neck as he came. Semen spurted from his cock and hit the mirror, his eyes locked with the Gryffindors as Harry fucked him through his orgasm. His chest heaved as he panted, wetness gushing out from inside him and dripping onto the ground as his mates thick cock slammed into his hole.

"Fuck yes Draco." Harry hissed as Malfoy clenched around him. He threw back his head, seating himself all the way inside the blonde before cumming. His sperm exploded from his cock and he filled Malfoy with hot cum, the head of his cock pressing against the Slytherins prostate as he grinded his erection into the boy.

Malfoy mewled loudly as Harry pushed farther inside him, his body shivering in pleasure even after his orgasm brushed by him. He went limp, tightening around the Gryffindors erection when he felt hot cum fill his hole.

"AH! Fuck!" Harry cried as he finished and went completely lax, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and holding him close as he slipped out from inside. "Merlin Draco. I think you will end up killing me if you become sexier than you are right now."

Malfoy chuckled tiredly at that, shifting as cum oozed from his arse. "To bad. Now carry me to bed. I'm tired and we were supposed to go to bed an hour ago." He said lazily, his body jostled when the Gryffindor laughed.

"I will. Right after I gather enough strength that is." Harry said amused, snuggling up to the blonde as he kissed the boys neck. "Now do you see?"

"See what?" Draco muttered as his eyelids fluttered, on the verge of falling asleep.

"How beautiful you are." Harry whispered as he ran his hands down the Slytherins body. "You captivated me. Stole my gaze so I would see no other." Harry said softly as he rubbed the blonde's neck with his nose.

Malfoy blushed, embarrassed by the Gryffindors praise. He couldn't say anything to that so he turned, staring into Harrys eyes. "I love you." He said simply, kissing the boy slowly.

"I do to Draco. More than you could ever know."

* * *

Harry snuggled closer to Malfoy, yawning as sunlight filtered into the room and bathed it in a muted glow. He shifted, pulling away from the Slytherin and sitting up, running a hand through his hair as he glanced around the room.

He blushed when he saw the mirror and chair, cum splattered onto the glass and floor. He grimaced at that mess and jumped out of bed, sighing as he went to clean it up. A few minutes later he shuffled back to bed, naked, and slipped under the covers, grabbing Draco and burying his face into the blonde hair.

He hummed in pleasure when he froze and suddenly frowned, inhaling deeply and breathing in Draco's scent. He buried his nose deeper into the blonde hair and sniffed, the Slytherins scent intoxicating in its sweetness.

Harry practically purred and snuggled closer, breathing in the delicious aroma that drifted from the blonde's skin. He felt warmth coil inside and he cuddled closer, addicted to the new change in Malfoys smell.

He felt the boy stir and he leaned away, grinning down at the Slytherin as he inhaled to keep the scent in his lungs. "Hello gorgeous." He whispered, running a hand through his mate's hair.

Malfoy smiled drowsily, yawning as he stretched and rolled on top of the Gryffindor to cuddle some more. "Hello." He mumbled as he buried his face into Harry's stomach since the boy was propped up on his elbow. "What time is it? I thought it was the weekend."

"It is. You can go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." Harry said quietly as he rubbed the blondes back. He chuckled when Malfoy arched into the touch and began to purr, rubbing his cheek against Harry's stomach.

"I will. After you kiss me." Malfoy said as he sat up and fell onto Harry's chest.

Harry laughed and complied, melding their lips together and kissing the blonde breathless. They snogged for long moments, until Harry was in danger of becoming hard. With a groan he leaned away, breaking contact with Malfoys lips and instead pushing the blonde back onto the bed.

"Go back to sleep. We still have a few hours." Harry said as he grinned down at the dazed boy. He let his gaze wander, taking in Malfoys glowing skin and rounded limbs. He hadn't lied when he told Draco how sexy he was with the extra weight, but Harry was confused of how he got it since the blonde only ate fruit and honey with the occasional white bread.

"Harry. Why are you staring at me?" Draco asked softly, blushing beneath the Gryffindors gaze.

"Because I can." Harry whispered as he leaned forward and kissed the blondes forehead. "Now sleep before I have to knock you out." He said, rolling his eyes when the Slytherin laughed.

Draco chuckled softly at the Gryffindor, grabbing a blanket and rolling into it as he nodded off. With a small sigh he fell asleep, snoring quietly as sunlight filtered in through the window.

Harry watched the blonde silently, the niggling thought that had been digging at him for days coming back with a vengeance. He frowned, wondering at it. It had something to do with Draco but he couldn't figure out what. With a sigh he cuddled against the blonde, drifting off to sleep as he breathed in his mate's delicious warm scent.

* * *

Hey guys! you can tell that i love updating. but i dont think you will complain. i am so happy because Humanly Impossible is about to hit 200 follows and something favorite! AAAHH! I thought my writing was crap but you guys proved me wrong and i am thankful for that! i hope you like this chapter and i hope you review. oh, and by the way. Draco being pregnant isnt the surprise! and you guys thought you knew. no. i had a stroke of genius and decided to put it on the story. none of you will figure it out. but if you do i will write you a personal story with whatever you want and use it how you please!...if you would like me to do that. sorry, im having confident issues and seem to think i am awesome. anyway, until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Rating: MATURE

Warning: None except for a pissed off Harry

Disclaimer: Really people?

* * *

Chapter 15

Harry shifted nervously as he stood in front of Malfoys house, the one in bathe not the Manor. He licked his dry lips and looked over at his mate, squeezing the blonde's hands as he sweated. "You sure they won't kill me? Because I think they will." Harry said anxiously, looking up at the castle Draco called home.

"You'll be fine. If they try to hurt you I can kill them. It is law." Malfoy said calmly as he reached forward and knocked on the door. "But don't worry. Father is in Azkaban and Mother won't argue with me."

"You are a prat. But I love it." Harry hissed sinfully, leaning forward and pecking the Slytherin on the temple. He grinned at his mate, feeling relaxed until he heard the door open in front of him. He quickly turned, stiff as they were greeted by a houself.

"Follow Pickle please sirs." The small houself said as it gestured inside.

The sight of the elf left Harry sad but he shook it off, instead squaring his shoulders and trailing after Pickle with Draco in tow. They passed many doors and room on the way inside, the interior cool calm colors with splashes of bright blue and silvers. It was beautiful but Harry was too nervous to care.

They finally stopped at what looked like a sitting room, the houself telling them to sit while he got Narcissa. The two boys quietly sat, waiting in silence as their nerves went everywhere. They both tensed when they heard heels on tile and they turned to the doorway, sucking in a breath when they realized it was Draco's mother.

"Good morning Harry. Hello Draco. I was informed that you two had something you needed to tell me?" She asked smoothly as she glided across the floor and sat in front of the two boys. "What is it you wanted to tell me? It must be important if Harry is spending time during Christmas break to come here."

Harry swallowed and nodded, shifting on the sofa as he wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs. "Yes. I'm sorry to intrude." He said as he tried to drag his courage back and instead getting a face full of claws. "It's about Draco and our….relationship." He said as he watched Narcissa purse her lips.

"Relationship? What do you mean Mr. Potter?" She asked finally, suddenly seeing how her son was clutching to Harrys hand and snuggling up against his shoulder.

"Yes. Your son and I are dating. We are also mated." Harry said, his eyes dark and serious behind his glasses. "I know all about you and Draco's secret. I actually found it out by myself before I saw Draco and asked."

Narcissa sat frozen, until she frowned and her eyes narrowed. "You know?"

"Yes. That you two are Yako Kitsunes who can control the elements." Harry replied as he settled back into the couch and ran a hand through Draco's blonde hair. "I know you don't trust me, but I would never do anything to hurt the Malfoys. Ever."

Narcissa nodded slowly, her lips a thin line. "And you are telling me you are Draco's mate? How do you know?" She asked, her shoulders tense as she waited.

Harry tried not to blush as he explained. "Kitsunes go through heat once a year when they reach of age. They forecast dreams and illusions to their partner, telling them that the Kitsune is in heat. Usually they don't find their mate until their third heat but in rare cases they are close enough to their soul partner and manage to find them before they hit their first mating period. That is what happened with Draco and me. Draco went through his and sent me fantasies and visions. That's how I figured out he was a Kitsune. Because of the dreams."

Narcissa took all this in, frowning. "Draco went through heat? I thought it would be a while yet." She muttered when she suddenly sat up straighter, if that was even possible, and stared into the Gryffindors eyes. "You did use protection, didn't you?" She asked bluntly.

"Mother!" Draco hissed, blushing as he hid his face into the Gryffindors shoulder.

Narcissa ignored her son and instead leaned forward, very serious and very intimidating. "Did you Mr. Potter?"

"No, we did not." Harry answered honestly, feeling Draco heat up beside him. "The first time was so sudden we didn't have time and since we've never done it with anyone else before we assumed we didn't need to." He said, frowning as he realized before all of this Draco and he were virgins. Not anymore.

Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her forehead. She suddenly looked up, her cheeks pale. "You do realize that males are rare in a Kitsune society? That they are considered a fluke?" She asked, waiting for Harry to nod. "And since they are a 'fluke' all men are hermaphrodites."

Harry frowned as he processed this, his eyes widening and his jaw falling open. "Y-You…" He stuttered, swallowing when Narcissa nodded. He paled and turned to Draco, grabbing the blonde's arms and staring into his eyes. "Draco. We didn't use protection."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, shrugging. "So? It's not like I can get pregnant." He said, frowning in confusion when Harry shook his head.

"All Kitsune males are hermaphrodites. That means they can have children. That's what I was forgetting! Remember when I was looking through my notes because I knew I was missing something? Well, that was it! Kitsunes usually only become pregnant during their heat. Even then it is rare. But since you are male you are more fertile than a woman Kitsune would be." Harry said in a rush. "Draco. You're pregnant!"

Malfoy gaped, stunned. "I-I…" He trailed off as everything began to make sense.

Harry nodded, a brilliant smile blooming on his lips as his eyes shone. "Yes! It makes sense doesn't it? You getting sick for a week straight and how you crave only honey and fruits? And how you want more-" He broke off ad clamped his lips shut, blushing.

"More what Mr. Potter?" Narcissa suddenly said, her face stern. Both boys glanced at her, forgetting she was there.

"More…..sleep! That's it!" Harry said, relieved that he skirted the issue of sex. He turned back to Draco and grabbed him, crushing him in a warm embrace as he laughed. "You're pregnant!" He exclaimed, happiness bursting inside.

Narcissa watched this, calm despite everything. "Do you love my son?" She asked suddenly, her eyes fathomless.

Harry turned to her, grinning at her. "Of course I love Draco! He is the best thing that has happened to me since I became friends with Ron and Hermione!" He said, his eye shining as he glanced back down at Draco and kissed his forehead.

He frowned when he realized that Malfoy was frozen, his eyes wide and his cheeks pale. "Draco? What's the matter?" He asked, suddenly wondering if the Slytherin was in shock.

"I'm…..pregnant….." He said slowly, suddenly looking up at Harry. "I'm pregnant!"

Harry nodded at that, grinning. "We established that Draco."

"I'm going to have a baby!" Malfoy shouted, ignoring Harry as tears pricked his eyes. He grinned through the tears, lunging for the Gryffindor and wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. "I can't believe it." He said quietly, nuzzling his mate's neck.

They heard a sudden cough from behind them and they glanced over, seeing Narcissa as she finally smiled. "Well, it seems I don't have to ask if you want to keep the child." She said as she watch Harry wrap a protective arm around the blonde. "But I am going to say that you two are too young. Even if it is too late."

Harry frowned at that, tilting his head. "You are right. But Draco and I are already eighteen and by June we will turn nineteen. I don't think age is the problem." He said honestly, not caring how old he was at the moment.

Narcissa nodded, seeing the truth in what the Gryffindor said. "Well then. The only thing left to do is see how far along Draco is and maybe find out the sex of the baby. But you usually can't do that until later." She said when a thought suddenly made her pause. "How long have you been together?"

"About a month." They both said at once, turning to each other with lovesick smiles.

Narcissa gaped, shocked. "A month? You're telling me that Draco is pregnant only a month after you two started dating?" She said outraged. She opened her mouth to say more but realized that the two boys weren't even looking at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, seeing how alike the two were even with their differences.

She wrinkled her nose when she smelled arousal and frowned, glancing at the two boys and breathing a sigh of relief when they were only talking. She suddenly stood, trying not to pass out from all the hormones that seeped from the two boys. "Alright you to. Now that we got that out of the way let's eat. I think we all deserve it." She muttered as she turned on her heel and walked to the dining room, praying that she wouldn't have to separate the two boys during dinner.

* * *

Harry laughed in joy as he fell onto the bed, bringing Malfoy done with him. "I just can't believe it!" He said giddy, hugging the blonde close. "You're pregnant! With our child!"

Draco chuckled at the Gryffindor, grinning widely as they rolled around the bed that Narcissa was letting them have. They were still in Draco's home in bathe, both of them deciding that they would not be separated during Christmas break. "I know I know."

"I know you know! I just can't believe it!" Harry breathed as he finally stopped rolling, instead spread eagle on the soft mattress. "Draco." He suddenly said, smiling up at the blonde as Malfoy straddled him. "I am so happy." He said as he reached up and cupped the Slytherins face.

Draco smiled, blushing. "Me too." He said as he cuddled against the Gryffindor and began to purr as the boys scent filled his lung and made his heart race. He felt Harry suddenly grab him and roll them around, the Gryffindor pinning Draco against the mattress.

Harry grinned down at Malfoy, leaning back and lifting up the boy's shirt. He scooted down, his chest against the Slytherins thighs as he kissed his mates belly. "Right here. Our child is growing." He said in awe as he rubbed the blonde's baby bump. Now that he realized that Malfoy was pregnant he couldn't fathom how he could miss all the signs.

Draco flushed, his eyelids fluttering as he felt the boys rough hands on his skin. "What do you think it will look like?" He asked softly, preening beneath Harry as the Gryffindor kissed his stomach.

"I don't know. Maybe more like you or more like me." Harry answered as he cuddled against the Slytherins belly and breathed in his sweet scent. "I just hope nothing happens along the way." He said serious, staring up at Draco. "I love you so much."

Draco grinned, running a hand through the Gryffindors unruly hair. "I love you too." He whispered as he felt sleep try to drag him down. "Come up here and undress me. I want sleep." He said as he yawned, stretching as Harry chuckled. "What? I'm pregnant. I get what I want."

"You get what you want even without the baby." Harry said amused, striping the blond and tucking him in. "Are you hungry? I know we just ate but you tend to eat more. Now we know why." He said chuckling, dodging the hit that Malfoy sent his way. "No need to get violent."

"Your fault for saying I eat too much." Draco huffed as he snuggled under the blanket.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, undressing to join the blonde. "Alright, but don't go complaining when you are hungry. I'm not getting you anything."

* * *

"Dammit Malfoy." Harry grumbled as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "I told you you would get hungry." He muttered to himself as he shuffled down the hallway. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, scratching his naked chest.

He cursed when he walked into something, the barely lit hallway making him squint in the dark. He muttered harsh curses as he limped into the kitchen, his pants brushing against his legs as he walked to the pantry.

He walked into the small room, shivering as cold air from cooling charms hit his bare skin. He grumbled, trying to see in the dark when he heard a pop beside him. He cried out and jumped, bringing up his arm when he realized that he didn't have his wand.

"Hello Mister Potter. Pickle here to ask what you is doing." Pickle said as the houself brightened the small pantry with his wand.

Harry sagged in relief when he realized he wouldn't get killed, grinning at the elf as he put his arm down. "I needed to get some honey and fresh fruits for Draco. Can you get them for me" He asked, watching as Pickle got what he wanted. He reached forward and grabbed the items, shifting them in his arms to carry them back to his room. "Thank you Pickle." Harry said, walking around the houself to get upstairs.

He grumbled the entire way, only stopping when he reached his and Draco's room. He pushed open the door with his hip, walking in and closing it with his foot. He strode to the bed, stopping and grinning down at Malfoy when he realized the blonde was asleep and cradling his stomach.

He reached forward and set the things he was holding on the nightstand before grabbing the Slytherins shoulder, gently shaking him to wake him up. "Draco. Wake up before I eat all th-"

"Don't you dare." Malfoy mumbled as he opened one eye and looked up at Harry. "If you touch my honey I will skin you."

Harry chuckled and sat down on the bed, grabbing a plate and knife before placing an apple on the plate and cutting it before drizzling honey from a jar on top. "Calm down. I'm not going to eat your honey." He said as he rolled his eyes and waited until Draco sat up and propped himself against the headboard. "Here. Eat so we can go back to bed."

Malfoy yawned but said nothing, instead grabbing the plate and stuffing his cheeks full. He moaned as he ate, holding up the empty plate to show Harry he was done. "More." The blonde said simply as he waited for Harry to cut more apples and drizzle on honey.

"You are so demanding." Harry said as he did as Malfoy wanted. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know." Draco said as he finished off the apples and handed the plate back to Harry. "Now come over here and cuddle me." He ordered as he pulled the blanket over his shoulder, watching as Harry striped and climbed into bed.

"You know what I realized?"

"What?" Draco muttered, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and snuggling close before turning.

"We have to tell our friends and McGonagall. About you being pregnant." Harry said as he curled around the blonde and placed his hand on the Slytherins belly. He felt Draco sigh and he knew that the other boy had been thinking about it also.

"I know. I just don't want them to look at us as if we are strange. Pansy almost had a heart attack when I told her what I was." Draco said softly as he placed his hand on top of Harrys. He snuggled closer, his back to the Gryffindors chest as he drifted.

"They won't. If I know Hermione as well as I think I do she will be overjoyed. Ron…I don't know about him, but I bet he will complain that you being pregnant is taking all the attention away from him." Harry said with a small laugh.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, feeling relief that the Gryffindor managed to set him at ease with just a few words. "The only person I will be telling is Pansy. And I know for a fact that she will adore the baby. Whether it male or female." He said as he thought of his loyal friend.

"I wonder what sex it will be." Harry said aloud as he caressed the Slytherins belly.

Draco shrugged, purring when Harry began rubbing his stomach. "I don't know. We'll find out in a few months. Or when the baby is born." He said drowsily as he began to doze off.

"Isn't a Kitsune pregnancy only about six to eight months?" Harry thought aloud as he kissed the blondes neck, snuggling closer as he felt the Slytherin start to fall asleep. "I just can't wait to find out what everyone thinks."

"Me either Harry." Draco said sleepy. "Only problem is father." He said sluggishly, holding the Gryffindors hand tighter as he fell asleep. Leaving Harry tense and afraid for his life.

* * *

"You alright Harry?" Draco asked as he surveyed the Gryffindors profile and saw how pale he was.

"Just scared your dad will kill me when he realizes I got you pregnant." Harry grumbled, not mentioning that he hadn't got any sleep after Malfoy had mentioned Lucius. "Doesn't matter though. I'm not telling him till the last minute." Harry admitted, tightening his hold on Draco's hand as they headed downstairs.

He was stopped by Malfoy however when the boy paled and pulled him, halting his progress into the dining room. "Too late."

"What?" Harry questioned confused, until he heard a roar of anger from the room. He paled, walking quickly to the dining area and towing the protesting blonde behind him. He froze when he passed the threshold, gaping at a red faced Lucius. "What?" He croaked, shocked that the man was out of Azkaban.

Lucius, hearing a voice behind him, turned, his eyes flashing fire when he saw it was the very Gryffindor who got his son pregnant. "You!" He shouted as he stomped forward, ignoring his wife's demands as he stopped in front of Harry. "What is the meaning of this? I get home and my wife tells me my son is pregnant!" He snarled, shaking his walking stick in anger. "Harry bloody Potter shagging my son! You make me sick. I want you out of this house and to never touch my son again! Draco will not have the baby and that's final."

Harry clenched his hands into fists, feeling a sudden wave of anger pass through him. He squared his shoulders and suddenly grabbed the other man's collar, dragging him forward so they were face to face. "Excuse me?" Harry growled, his eyes becoming dark as his dominance welled up and surged through his body. "I will not allow you to talk about my mate like that. He is mine and the child he is carrying is also mine. They belong to me. Just like I belong to Draco. I will not have the baby killed. If you dare touch my mate I will rip your skin off and use it as a rug."

Lucius flushed, furious that a mere boy would have the gall to put hands on him. "He is not yours. I am his father an-"

"Shut the fuck up." Harry snarled, magic swirling around his skin and darkening the room as anger coiled inside. "I don't want to hear another word from your filthy mouth. I don't give a damn if you are his farther. I could care less. The only thing I am worried about is Draco and the baby. _No one matters but them." _Harry hissed as his cheeks flushed and his body thrummed with barely leashed magic. "You touch Draco and you die."

Lucius sputtered, opening his mouth to complain when Harry suddenly snapped his head back and forward. Malfoy cried out when the Gryffindors forehead connected with his nose, bruising it and cracking the bone. Blood gushed from his nose and he staggered, his collar released as Harry watched with grim satisfaction. "You broke my nose!" Lucius said in shock as he tried to stanch the flow of liquid that dripping from his nostrils.

"And that's not all I'm going to do to you if you touch Draco." Harry sneered, his magic bubbling around him and creating cracks in the floor. "If you can't understand that then you have no right to talk to Malfoy or to even see the baby when it's born." Harry growled as his eyes flashed. "So you better shut the fuck up before I tear you limb from limb."

Harry took a breath when he was finished, trying to reign in his magic. It took subliminal effort but he managed it, wincing when his magic pressed inside. He shook himself, feeling his dominance wither in his belly and demanding release. With a curse he turned and grabbed Draco, throwing the boy over his shoulder. "I'm going up to our room Narcissa, we won't come out until after lunch." He threw over his shoulder as he began walking down the hall to their room.

He felt Malfoy wiggled in his hold but he ignored it, instead picking up the pace and nearly jogging as he walked up the stairs. He reached their room and he pushed it open, shutting the door with a bang when he walked inside and placing locking and silencing charms up.

He threw the Slytherin onto the bed and clenched his fists, trying to calm down as he closed his eyes. He heard Malfoy move and his head snapped up, his teeth bared in a snarl. "Don't move." He growled, breathing deeply and trying control his dominance.

Draco froze, his ears twitching as he panted. He stared at the Gryffindor, his tail swishing behind him. When he had watched Harry dominate and take control of the situation with his father his body at heated up and his image had wavered and fallen. He had stood there with his tails and ears out, wanting so bad for Harry to grab him and fuck him wild. He knew, when the other boy had picked him up and carried him that was what was going to happen. He knew Harry would completely dominate him. Not like before, but with aggression and raw lust.

Harry slowly relaxed his stiff muscles, trying to gain control when he suddenly heard a moan in front of him. He looked up, his teeth clenching almost painfully when he saw Malfoy trying hard not to move. He watched as the boy panted and wiggled around the mattress, his muscles flexing and his skin beginning to flush. Harry growled as he felt his control snap and he reached forward, tearing off the blonde's clothes and grabbing his wand from the nightstand.

He sent spells toward the head board and didn't even watch when ropes came down and wrapped around the boys wrists, instead turning and grabbing Draco's collar and leash from the drawer. He turned when he had them in his hands, his eyes dark and filled with a dangerous light. "I'm not going to ask whether you feel comfortable or if I can do something to you. Yellow and red are your safe words. I will take care of your stomach and try to avoid that area, but I might slip. Tell me immediately. I don't want to hurt you or the child but right now I need to take you how I want. Understood?" Harry snarled, waiting until the Slytherin nodded before putting the collar around Draco's neck.

"Good. While I fuck you I want you to scream as loud as you want. As much as you want." Harry demanded as he undressed and threw his clothes behind him. "I want you to tell me every filthy thing that crosses your mind. I want to hear it all." He hissed as he climbed onto the bed, throwing his glasses behind him and placing his wand to the side for later.

Malfoy shivered, his ears dropping as he vibrated with sexual need. He tugged on his bounds and whimpered, his hole gushing wetness as heat lashed up his spine. He needed, no craved, the Gryffindor inside him.

"Spread your legs and arch your back." Harry hissed, his dominance coiling and burning his stomach. He watched as Draco complied, licking his lips when he saw how wet the Slytherin was. "I'm going to enter you. I don't want you to cum until I say so." He said before he fitted his thighs beneath the blondes arse and grabbed his hips. "Breath Malfoy." He said as he entered the blonde, stopping when he was all the way inside.

Malfoy whimpered, his thighs spread wide as he felt how hard the Gryffindor was. He wiggled when he was stretched wide, his hole gushing wetness as Harrys thick shaft slid inside him. "Oh Harry! So deep! More!" He shouted, babbling breathlessly when Harry suddenly drew back and slammed inside. Draco ached and screamed, his muscles taut as he pulled against the ropes that held him.

Harry gritted his teeth when Malfoy clenched around him, his cock pulsing as he began to pound the boy into the mattress. "Merlin Draco. Tighter. Clench around me." He hissed as he plunged into the Slytherins hole, his cock glistening with pre-cum and clear liquid.

Malfoy mewled and did as told, clenching around the Gryffindor as he thrust inside. He heard Harry groan and he did it again, tightening his entrance as the other boy slid inside. He arched his back and suddenly screamed when his prostate was hit, pleasure crashing over him. He convulsed and pulled at his bounds, his tail whipping beneath him and becoming wet with the hot liquid that dribbled from inside him.

"Harry! Fuck!" Malfoy shouted as pre-cum oozed from the head of his cock. He sobbed when the pleasure became too much, his body trembling as he fought not to cum. "H-Harry! I-I'm about to-"

"No. You aren't." Harry hissed as he reached down and squeezed the base of Draco's cock, cutting off the pleasure before the boy came. "I told you. Don't cum until I say so." He growled as he plunged into the willing body beneath him, sweat rolling down his back as he ruined the blonde.

Draco sobbed loudly, tensing and shuddering when every time he was close the Gryffindor would cut him off. It was torture but Malfoy wanted more of it. "Please! Let me cum!" He shouted desperately as Harry grabbed one leg and threw it over his shoulder, bending the Slytherin in half to thrust deeper inside. "AH! Harry!"

Harry bared his teeth in a feral snarl, slamming into the blonde as he dug his fingers into the boy's thigh. "Yes Draco. Such a good boy." He growled as he threw back his head, thrusting faster as he felt his orgasm boil beneath his skin.

Draco jerked when he heard Harry praise him and he stared at the Gryffindor with glazed eyes, wanting more. "A-Again! Call me that again!" He shouted as he groaned, his hole gushing more hot liquid when Harry drilled into him.

"Boy? You like that don't you?" Harry snarled as his eyes flashed and his muscles flexed. "You are mine. Come on _boy,_ let me hear you." He growled deeply as he grabbed Malfoys leg and pushed the boy knee into the Slytherins chest. He shifted when he felt how wet his thighs were becoming, the liquid coming from the blonde dripping onto his skin.

Malfoy shuddered, his chest heaving as he panted. He groaned when Harry pushed his knee to his chest, causing his arse to raise high and his knee to become bathed in the sweat that dripped down his body. He cried out, jerking, pulling the ropes that were around his wrist and wincing when he felt them bruise. "Goddammit! Harry! Let me fucking cum you bastard!" He shouted suddenly, provoking the boy.

Harry snarled looming over the blonde as he suddenly pulled out and grabbed Malfoys hips, turning him around and undoing the ropes with wandless magic. "You want to cum? Well I won't let you until I'm through." Harry growled as he shoved Draco onto his hands and knees.

Harry grabbed the Slytherins hips and slammed back inside, his thighs glistening with the wetness that seeped from the boy's hole. "Tell me _boy_, do you want more?" Harry asked roughly as he plunged into the blonde, his fingers digging into Draco's hips. "Do you want me to ruin you? Fuck you until you can't sit? Can't move without feeling the burn? Answer me!"

"YES!" Draco sobbed, his nails forming into claws as he dug them into the mattress. His tail swished madly, hitting Harry's side as the Gryffindor plunged inside him. The new angle caused Harry to hit his prostate on every down stroke, making him go wild. "Fuck! Let me cum Harry! I can't anymore!" He cried as he arched his back and tightened his hole.

Harry growled animalisticly and leaned forward, nipping the blonde's neck. "You want to cum? Then cum!" He snarled right before he dug his teeth into the Slytherins neck and snapped his hips. He felt Draco convulse beneath him and he groaned, thrusting faster.

"Yes! YES! Fuck me through it! Fuck me through it! Harry! AH!" Malfoy screamed as he felt Harry's teeth dig into the skin on his neck and his hole slammed into as he came. His chest heaved as he panted and his cock spurted semen, soaking the bed and splashing onto his chest.

He clenched around Harrys thick shaft and sobbed, collapsing onto the bed with Harry still hot and hard inside him. He mewled, gasping when Harry grabbed his throat and pulled him up so they were chest to back.

"Don't worry. I'm not even close to being done with you yet." Harry snarled as he started to thrust again, running his hands all over Malfoys body.

Draco moaned, feeling himself harden and wondering if they would ever go back downstairs.

* * *

"I'm glad you two came down for dinner but next time can you please put more Silencers up? I could hear you all the way out in the garden." Narcissa said as she sat in front of the two boys at the dinner table.

Draco flushed in embarrassment and Harry smirked, both of them thankfully clothed and bathed.

"And I'm sorry for Lucius behavior. I have never seen him so angry before. But don't worry, he feels bad about it and promises to do better in the future." Narcissa said as she ate a piece of red meat from her plate.

Harry nodded at that, glancing around the room. "Where is the lord of the castle by the way? You didn't kill him did you?" Harry asked, a little too hopeful as Draco's mother grinned evilly.

"Oh, don't worry. He isn't dead but he is wishing that he was." Narcissa said mysteriously as she drank from a clear goblet. "And you two are welcome to stay the rest of the break if you so wish it. But tomorrow I want Draco to see a doctor to make sure the baby is in fine health."

Harry nodded at that and grabbed an apple and a jar of honey, cutting the fruit into slices before dripping the sweet goo all over it. "Thank you. And I will take you up on your invitation. I want to keep an eye on Draco and make sure he and the baby are comfortable. Plus I get to annoy Lucius. If he ever gets out of your deathtrap." Harry said with mirth as he placed the plate in front of Draco and watched as he ate.

Narcissa examined the two boys with amusement, watching as Harry spoke gently to Draco and ran a hand through the blonde's hair. "Are you two doing anything other then walking around the house?" She suddenly asked, drawing Harry's attention but not Draco's.

Harry nodded, rubbing the Slytherins neck as he glanced over at her and grinned. "I was hoping to go to London and do some shopping. I needed to get the last of everyone's presents before Christmas Eve. I'm sending them by owl." He said as he kissed Malfoys temple.

Draco glanced up and grinned as he grabbed another apple slice and stuffed it in his mouth, causing Harry to laugh. The Slytherin smiled and went back to eating, paying no heed to anything else beside his honey and fruit.

"Did you get Draco anything?" Narcissa asked curiously, setting her fork done when she was done eating. She noted that her son looked far from finished but shrugged it off to the pregnancy and the exhaustion from having sex with the Gryffindor.

Harry nodded, rubbing the boys back as he leaned on his elbow and frowned. "I did. It cost a lot but it was worth it." He said, not giving out any hints to what he got Draco. He heard a moan and glanced over at the blonde, laughing loudly when he realized the Slytherin was out of honey. "Can we get more Narcissa? If he isn't full all hell breaks loose."

Narcissa chuckled at that, surprised that she liked the Gryffindor. "Alright. I'll ask Pickle."

Harry grinned at her and turned back to Draco, chuckling when he saw the boy pout. "What? I'm getting more, don't worry." He said as he stroked the blonde's cheek with his thumb.

Malfoys shivered at the touch, his tail twitching. "It's not that it's…." He trailed off, flushing as he glanced away. "I didn't get you a present. I wasn't able to think of anything you would like."

Harry smiled gently that the blonde, running his fingers through the boy's hair. "You don't have to Draco. You and the baby are enough for me. The best gift I could get." He said softly as he leaned forward and kissed the Slytherin on the lips.

Malfoy blushed and nodded, glancing down at his lap. "Alright." He said finally, looking up when his stomach rumbled. "Where's that honey at? I'm starving."

* * *

DONE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! YEAH! i hope you lied this one because you will melt when you find out what Harry got Draco. i made the scene with Lucius really short because he will onyl show up a few more times thoughout the rest of the story and to be honest i dont like him to much. Oh, and when i said that Draco being pregnant wasnt the surprise you all flipped. i was cracking up like an old lady watching porn. if you guys think you know what is it tell me! i hope you guys liked this and i hope you review! until next time and i love you all!


	16. Chapter 16

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Come on Draco and open it." Harry said, laughing as the blonde held the box up and shook it. "It's not going to bite I swear."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, sitting in front of the tree beside Harry. A few days ago they had put it up in their room, decorating it before filling it with presents. Harry had gotten his gift shopping done, with the help of Malfoy. Malfoy, of course, had to ask his mother to get them because Harry wouldn't let the Slytherin out of his sight.

Now, in the dim light of dawn, they were opening the presents. They were completely alone in the house for Lucius and Narcissa was spending the rest of Christmas in the tropics. Which was fine with the two boys.

"I know it won't. Now let me open it." He said as he placed the box on the ground and tore it open, flinging giftwrapping everywhere as he tried to get to what was inside. When he saw what it was he outright laughed, smiling in joy as he picked up one of the jars and held it up to the light.

"Really Harry? Honey?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow, smiling despite himself. He looked down at the five jars, realizing all of them were different. He picked each one up and read them aloud, surprised by each one. "Beech Honeydew. Heather Honey. Hymettus Honey. Sidr Honey. Manuka Honey. Merlin Harry. How did you get them all so quick?" Draco asked in awe, seeing how rich the color was of each one.

"I have my ways." Harry said with a grin, reaching forward and picking up one of the jars. "Apparently these five are the best in the world. We'll just have to try each one and find out ourselves." Harry mused as he sit it down and picked up another box. "Open this one next."

"Nah uh. You open one from me." Draco said as he rose to his knees and crawled to the far end of the tree, his leash dragging over the floor. He wiggled a little as he grabbed the box, dragging it toward Harry and placing it in front of the boy. "Open."

Harry raised his eyebrow at how big the box was but said nothing, instead doing as the blonde ordered and opening it. He stared for a minute and then threw back his head, laughing as he pulled out the gift the blonde had given him. "Really Draco? Whips?" He said as he raised an eyebrow at how many there were. Each one was different, ranging from riding crops to ten tongues. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes. After I have the baby you will use each one on me." Draco said grinning, blushing as he felt his cock twitch at the very idea. "I want you to practice of course before the child is born. But not on me. You can practice on something else. Like Weasley." He said, smirking when Harry laughed. "Do you like it?"

"Yes I like it. It's going to be torture not being able to use them on you though." Harry said as he placed the whips back in the box and pushed it to the side. "Now open the other one. Oh, and I have one more but it's not under the tree."

Draco became suspicious at that but shrugged it off, instead opening the box he had in front of him. He gasped when he saw what was inside. With a happy sound he reached in and grabbed it, pulling out the stuffed fox and cuddling it against his chest. "Harry! It's so soft!"

"And it looks just like you. Narcissa showed me a picture from when you changed into a fox. I got the stuffed animal made specifically to look like you. The fur isn't real but made from the softest material I could find." Harry said as he flushed in pleasure. "You like it right?"

"Of course I do! It's gorgeous!" Draco gushed as he buried his face into the soft fur. He cuddled the large fox, brushing his fingers through the white and silver pelt. "I can't believe you did this. I love it." Malfoy said softly as he leaned forward and kissed the Gryffindor, the fox clutched in his arms.

Harry smiled, nuzzling the blonde's neck before standing. "Now for the last present." He said as he walked out of the room. Draco frowned, wondering what the Gryffindor was doing when something came barreling at him.

He gasped, ducking out of the way, laughing in pure joy when he realized what it was. "Harry! You did not!" He exclaimed as the small cat leaped into his arms. "Is this a snow leopard?!"

"Yes, it is." Harry said as he walked back into the room, holding the cage that had held the cub. "It's not full snow leopard, but a mix of something magical. It was going to be killed but before it could I got a hold of her. She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes! I love her! What's her name?" Draco asked as the kitten cuddled into his arms and grabbed the stuffed fox to gnaw on. He huffed and pulled the fox away, placing it back into the back before the cub could destroy it.

"I haven't given her one. Since she is yours I decided to let you name her." Harry said as he settled himself in front of the blonde. He grinned when the small cat started to purr, snuggling to Draco. "What are you going to name her?"

Draco frowned and grabbed the cat, holding her up as she complained. He stared at her, taking in the white fur and the beautiful eyes the color of….."Honey. I'm going to call her Honey." He said softly as he placed the cub back into his lap and smiled when she nuzzled his stomach, apparently aware that Draco was pregnant.

Harry laughed and nodded, reaching forward to pet the cats head. "I love it." He said when he grabbed her cage and dragged it over, pulling out stuffed animals and toys. "Now. Let's exhaust her so she'll go to sleep and we can have sex."

* * *

"Honey!" Draco snapped as he walked to the sitting room where the Doctor was. "If you don't quit your shit you are going back into the room and staying there." He said as the cat trailed after him, nipping at his heels if he walked to slow.

The cat seemed to roll its eyes but it stopped, instead running in front of the blonde to where Harry and Narcissa was. It suddenly tripped, rolling and coming to a stop beside the sitting room entrance. It yowled loudly, sitting there and crying until Harry came from the room and picked her up.

"Oh hush you. Be a big girl and suck it up." Harry tittered as he turned to see Draco walking down the hall. He grinned and walked toward him, kissing him on the lips before sitting Honey down on the ground. "The doctor is here. You ready?"

"I guess." Draco said with a sigh, about to walk into the room when Harry stopped him.

"Ummm…..Draco? You still have the collar on." Harry said with a blush, seeing the circle of black rawhide about the white sweater the blonde wore.

Draco frowned and glanced at his neck, his eyes widening. "Shit. I forg-"

"Draco dear. Come on in so the doctor can see you!" They heard from the sitting room, the voice belonging to Narcissa.

Harry turned toward Draco, his eyes suddenly dark and dangerous. "Wear it."

"What!?" Draco gaped, flushing when Harry leaned forward and kissed him.

"I want you to wear it. So everyone knows that you are mine." Harry growled lowly, grabbing the blondes hand and tugging him inside. Honey trailed after them, always close to Draco as the Slytherin blushed in embarrassment at the collar that circled his throat.

Narcissa glanced up when the boys entered, smiling at them until she saw the collar. She frowned but didn't comment, instead reaching down when Honey got close and picked her up. "Hello _Miel_. How are you doing? It seems that you aren't the only one in the house who wears a collar." She said casually, not missing the way Draco blushed and sent her a glare. "Of course mother does to. But only in the bedroom."

"Mother!" Draco gasped, utterly scandalized as Harry grabbed his arm.

The Gryffindor laughed, grinning down at Malfoy as he walked over to the Slytherins mother and sat beside her. "Come on Draco. Sit beside me before you have heart attack." He huffed, wrapping an arm around the blonde.

Narcissa smiled at her son, gesturing to the person who stood to one side of the room. "This is the doctor. He is male Kitsune also. The only one before you. He wants to check if the baby is alright and to see how far along you are."

Draco nodded and stood, walking over to the man with Honey on his heels. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, standing in front of the man.

"I would like for you to lay down on this reclining chair and to put your hands at your sides. My name is Dr. Brain by the way." The man said kindly, his weathered face gentle as he waited for Malfoy to comply. He dragged a cart over and began to work on Draco, talking to the blonde as he grabbed a tube of liquid. "When I heard that a male Kitsune wanted to see me I was overjoyed. I have only meet one more of our kind that was male and he died a long time ago. I was shocked to hear you were also pregnant, which meant you had a male dominant." He said as he lifted up Draco's shirt and spread clear liquid onto his stomach. "It made me curios. I wondered who it was, and when I found out it was Mr. Draco and Mr. Potter I was surprised. Of course I wouldn't say anything because I hate reporters and their shite."

Draco listened with wide eyes, wondering how the man took breath between sentences. "I'm glad. I thought I would have a female doctor and I'm happy that it isn't." Malfoy said when he gasped, frowning when Honey jumped onto his belly and got clear wetness on her fur. "Goddammit Honey! Harry get her please!"

Harry laughed and walked over, grabbing the yowling cat and setting her on his shoulder. "Sorry Draco. You know she can't stand being away from you." He said as he stood there, holding the wiggling cat. He turned to the doctor when he set her down, kneeling beside the blonde. "Can you tell us what sex? Or is it too early?"

"I can tell you, but I'm not going to." Dr. Brain said as he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Draco's stomach. "It is tradition not to tell the parents what sex the baby is because some parents might have a boy and end up kidnapped and held until they give birth. That was how it was back then, still is today. But now it is more tradition then for any other reason."

Harry nodded at that, grabbing Draco's hand and kissing the blonde on the forehead. "Is it healthy?" He asked, staring at Malfoys belly and seeing the calming yellows and golds.

"Yes it's….." The doctor trailed off, his eyebrows raising.

"What is it?" Harry asked immediately, his eyes dark and his lips tight.

Dr. Brain snapped too, turning and grinning down at Harry. "The baby is fine. Don't worry. I just had a little surprise is all." He said as he flicked his wand, the lights disappearing. "It seems you are about a month along. The baby looks like it will be born around six to seven months into the pregnancy, the normal. I do have to say though, because you are having a half blood and are so young the birth will be difficult. Not impossible though, just very hard on Draco's body. I will prescribe potions to help with that though, so you have nothing to worry about." Dr. Brain said as he wiped Draco's stomach clean and packed away his things.

Harry sighed in relief, afraid that something was going to be wrong. "Thank you doctor. Hopefully we see you again." He said as he stood, reaching forward and shaking the older man's hold.

"Oh you will. I'll be there for the birthing." He said, grinning at the young couple. "Goodbye you to. See you in six months!" He said as he grabbed his things and left.

Harry watched him go, grinning at the man's odd sense of humor and personality. "That was….different." He said finally, glancing down at Malfoy and seeing the blonde cuddling Honey. "I'm going to go on out also, if you want to come with me? I need to get some furs blankets and send Hermione and Ron a message to thank them for the presents."

Draco glanced up, one hand covered in Honeys slobber as the cat chewed on his fingers. "I'll come with you. But after we eat. I'm starving." He admitted, grabbing Honey and standing.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, grabbing the blondes hand as he walked toward the kitchen. "Whatever you want Malfoy. Just say the word."

* * *

"There. Done." Harry said as he watched the owl fly away. "Now we can head home. Unless you want to hit a coffee house and get some hot chocolate?" He asked, laughing when Draco beamed up at him. "Alright then. Let's go." He said as he grabbed Malfoys hand, striding toward a coffee shop and ordering their things. After a while they started back home, full with warm liquid and laughter.

They stopped in front of the house when Malfoy suddenly pushed Harry onto the ground, pouncing on his mate as snow began falling from the sky.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, laughing when Draco kissed his nose. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to." He said simply, grinning down at Harry as white flakes coated his hair. "This is the best break ever." He said softly, cuddling up the Harry.

The Gryffindor chuckled, wrapping his arms around the blonde as he breathed in his scent, a sweet aroma that filled his lungs. "Me too Malfoy. I never want it to end."

"For once Harry I completely agree with you."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Hermione gasped, bounding up and grabbing the blonde in a hug. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you Draco!" She exclaimed while the rest sat there shocked.

They were all currently in McGonagall's office, two days after Christmas break had ended. In the room sat Ron, who finally came back from staying with Molly and George, Pansy, Hermione, McGonagall, and Miss Pomfrey, who had known before any of them when she had examined Draco. Pomfrey was only there because she was informed she had to watch over Draco during his pregnancy but she didn't know what Malfoy was and frankly she didn't care.

"You're telling me that Draco Malfoy….is pregnant?" Ron said incredulously, his cheeks pale and his eyes wide. "But he is a boy!" He exclaimed, shrinking back when Hermione whirled on him.

"If you were listening, _Ron_, you would know that all male Kitsunes were hermaphrodites." Hermione snapped, her hands on her hips as she stared the redhead down. They were interrupted by McGonagall, who now stood from behind her desk and walked over.

"Thank you for entrusting us with this knowledge Mr. Malfoy, but I do have to wonder how he got pregnant in the first place." She said, grinning when the two boys blushed. "It is alright, as long as you two are happy then I won't nose in."

Harry sighed in relief, grinning at the Headmistress when he heard a yowl behind him. He turned, glancing down at the cage he had put beside the couch and grinning when he saw little paws scratching to get out. "I also have something I need to ask you about." Harry said as he stood and walked over to the cage, picking it up and opening it before pulling out the small snow leopard. "Is it alright that she stay with me and Draco in our room? She protects Malfoy and throws a fit when he isn't near her."

Hermione and Pansy immediately started to aww and ohh over the small cat, playing with her as she jumped and ran around the large room.

"Her name is Honey and I got her for Draco. She is part snow leopard and something else that is magical. She won't cause trouble. I promise." Harry said as he watched the two girls play with the cat. Apparently Hermione and Pansy had become friends over break, both of them fascinated by what Draco was.

McGonagall sighed and bent down to grab the cat, frowning at it as it complained. "I suppose so Mr. Potter. But one wrong doing and she goes." She said, grinning gently when Draco beamed at her. "You have changed so much Mr. Malfoy. I am happy to see it."

"Me too." Draco said as Honey bounded over and cuddled against his stomach, purring as she nosed his belly. It was her favorite thing to do and Malfoy would swear that she could hear inside him because sometimes the cat would press her ear against his stomach and just listen.

"I do have to ask something Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said as she sat in an armchair and folded her hands in her lap. "What do you plan on doing when the baby is born? Will you still attend Hogwarts or will you stay at home and get a private tutor?"

Draco pursed his lips at that, running his fingers through the cub's fur as Honey nosed his stomach. "The baby won't be born for at least another six months, since that is how long a Kitsune pregnancy usually lasts. Hopefully by then I will have must of my studies done with." He said when he suddenly winced, looking down at Honey. "You felt that to?"

Harry immediately leaned toward the blonde and placed his hand on the boy's stomach, his eyes dark and concerned. "What's the matter?" He asked softly, rubbing the Slytherins belly.

"It's nothing. My body is just trying to adjust. Since the baby is half human the pains will be more regular and more intense if it were full Kitsune. Nothing to worry about." He said as he grinned up at Harry. He suddenly frowned, tilting his head before smiling shyly at the Gryffindor. "Harry….I'm hungry. Can we eat?"

Harry sighed and grinned, rolling his eyes as he leaned away from the blonde and grabbed a paper bag that was sitting on top of Honeys cage. "I knew you would get hungry. Here. I grabbed some from Narcissa's kitchen." He said as he handed the blonde the bag full of sweet fruits and a jar of honey.

"Don't tell her that or she'll come after you." Draco snorted as he grabbed an apple and set the bag beside him on the sofa. He took a bite, glancing up when he heard laughter. He realized it was Pansy, who was wiping her eyes. "What?"

"You two are such an idiot couple." She huffed, leaning forward from her place on the floor and grabbing the bag of fruit to take out an orange.

"We are not." Draco snapped, grabbing the bag back and placing it far away from the Slytherin girl.

"Yes you are." Everyone said before they laughed.

Draco flushed, ignoring them as he finished his apple. "Harry, can I hex them all?" He asked sourly as he leaned into the Gryffindors body.

Harry snorted, running a hand through the blonde's hair as Honey climbed into his lap. "Not yet, wait until later when they aren't expecting it." He said as he watched his friends talk to one another. "By the way I told you so."

"You did?" Draco said while he wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, that they would be fine with it. Now say it." Harry said as he gazed down into Malfoys eyes and kissed his temple.

Draco sighed, admitting defeat as Harrys stare melted him. "Fine, but only this once." He said as he kissed the Gryffindor. "You told me so." He whispered as he settled back into the couch, purring as the day grew cold and the atmosphere in the room heated up. The bell in Hogwarts suddenly rang, signaling the end to a perfect day.

* * *

HEY GUYS! My computer isnt working very well so the next chapter might not be up for a few days. it took me freaking forever to put this one up. XD but anyways, i hope you liked this chapter because i did! the chapters after this will be random because im not going to write all about Dracos pregnancy. and the surprise is coming up soon so hold you hats and hope for the best! if this chapter comes out weird its because of my stupid computer, but oh well. Miel is honey in french by the way. just saying. until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Rating: MATURE

Warning: Sex between two men

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

Chapter 17

"Harry!" Draco cried out as he collapsed, his body covered in sweat and cum. 'I c-can't take anymore!" He whimpered, his tail swishing madly and his ears quivering. He felt Harry grind into him and he sobbed, his body to sensitive to take much more.

"You were the one who said to do what I wanted." Harry whispered hotly, his breath caressing the side of Malfoys neck as he thrust inside the blonde. "And I want to ruin you." He hissed as he ran his hands down Draco's back, the boy on his hands and knees in front of him.

Draco shuddered, arching his back and clawing at the mattress, ripping the covers the shreds, his arse gushing hot liquid as Harry slammed inside him. "Goddammit! You fucking animal!" He shouted as pleasure whipped up his body and his cock leaked pre-cum.

"You want more though, don't you? Come on_ boy_, tell me what you want." Harry snarled as he grabbed Draco's wrists and pulled his arms back as he thrust into him.

"You know what I fucking want! Let me cum!" Draco sobbed as his arms were pulled back and his legs were spread wider. He jerked when Harry suddenly bit his neck, digging in his teeth and sucking the skin until it bruised. "Fuck!"

"That's the idea." Harry said roughly, thrusting wildly as Draco wiggled beneath him and begged for release. "So tight." He gritted as his muscles flexed from how hard he was fucking the blonde. "Draco. Listen to me. I want you to count every thrust I give you and when you reach ten you can cum. Understood?" Harry growled, waiting for the blonde to nod. "Start count now."

Draco mewled and wiggled, sweat dripping down his body as the Gryffindor slowed down. He cried out when Harry pulled out and thrust in once, stopping and waiting for the blonde to count. "O-One." Draco sobbed and his thighs quivered when Harry thrust again, sliding out to the tip and slamming inside. "Two!" Malfoy shouted, his skin flushing when the Gryffindor teased him.

Harry clenched his teeth, holding back the urge to pound the boy and instead continued with thrusting once and waiting for Malfoy to count it. "Louder Draco. Let me hear you!" He snarled as he pulled nearly out and snapped his hips.

"THREE!" Draco screamed, his body thrumming with pleasure. His breathing stuttered when Harry slowly slid out, his cock dragging over the Slytherins inner walls before slamming back inside. "Fuck! F-Four!" He whined as he arched his back and waited for the Gryffindors next thrust.

Harry ran his tongue over his teeth as he heard how desperate the blonde was and decided to tease him, not moving just grinding his pelvis against the boys arse. He smirked when he heard Draco sob below him, the breathless need almost making Harry lose control.

"Harry! Fucking move you dam-AH!" Draco cried when Harry slammed into him and stopped. "Five!" He shouted, his chest heaving as he panted.

"Good boy. Only five more." Harry breathed as he thrust once and froze, his cock pulsing when Draco squeezed around him.

"S-Six!" Draco keened falling forward, his arms behind him and his wrists held in Harry's hands as his back arched. He panted harshly as he shiver, resting his cheek against the mattress. "Seven!" He sobbed when Harry snapped his hips and hit his prostate, his body convulsing from the whiplash of pleasure.

Harry bared his teeth and panted, his chest shining with sweat as he slammed in again. He groaned when Malfoy mewled and clenched around his thick shaft, massaging his hard length as the blonde sobbed.

"Eight! Fuck! Two more Harry! Two more!" Draco wailed as Harry slowly pulled out and pushed back in just as slow. "Nine!" He yelled, his voice breaking as he waited for that last thrust. The one that would send him over the edge and drown him in pleasure.

Harry tightened his hold on the Slytherins wrists, his muscles flexing as he slammed into Draco one more time and sent the blonde spiraling into orgasm.

"TEN!" Draco screamed as he shuddered, convulsing as his climax swept through him and kicked him over the edge. He sobbed loudly, trembling as he tightened around Harry and felt the Gryffindor cum inside him. He mewled, utterly ruined as wetness dripped down his legs and semen spurted from his cock.

With a whine he collapsed, panting into the covers as Harry pulled out and cum trailed down his thighs. He shuddered, his eyelids fluttering as the warm liquid dripped out from inside. "Fuck….." He muttered, slowly sitting up and glancing over his shoulder at Harry. "You are going to end up killing me if this keeps up."

Harry chuckled at that, his body relaxed as he stood from the bed and grabbed his wand to clean up the mess before going to their dresser and pulling out clean clothes. "Believe me Draco, if I wanted to kill you that would be the way to go." He said teasingly as he turned toward his pregnant mate and grinned at him. "You are so lovely."

Draco blushed, sitting on the edge of the bed as he waited for Harry to walk over and dress him like he always did. "Your just saying that." He huffed, lifting his arms up when Harry lifted a black sweater to slide down the boys forearms and down to his stomach.

"No I am not." Harry huffed right back, kissing Draco on the temple as he handed the Slytherin a pair of underwear and pants. "Now get dressed. We have to go down to Miss Pomfrey for a checkup." He said as he got dressed, walking to the corner of the room and opening a cage to let out Honey, who had been copped up while the two boys had sex.

Draco did as told and stood, slipping on a pair of shoes when Honey came barreling at him. He laughed and picked up the cat, cradling her in his arms as he walked toward Harry and the door. "While I'm getting checked can you hold Honey? Last time she nearly got hexed because she thought Pomfrey was hurting me and bit the woman's leg."

Harry laughed and nodded, remembering all too well. "I will. Don't worry." He said as he opened the door and grabbed Malfoys hand before walking out and toward Pomfreys. It was Hogsmead weekend, three months after Christmas break. Which meant that hardly anyone was in Hogwarts, letting Malfoy and Harry carry Honey with them. The cat had been accepted completely, everyone in the eighth year tower buying her things and playing with her. Of course she never left Draco, so when you found Honey the blonde Slytherin was close behind.

They were walking down the stairs when Draco stopped, gasping aloud as his hand flew to his stomach. "Harry!" He cried, grabbing the Gryffindor by the shoulder and dropping Honey onto the ground.

Harry immediately wrapped an arm around the blonde and frowned, panicking. "What's wrong? Is something happening inside? What is it?" He asked frantic until Draco grabbed his face and smiled at him.

"I felt it move. The baby." Draco said, happiness swelling inside as he hugged Harry before bending down to pick Honey back up.

Harry sighed in relief and frowned, confused. "I thought you don't feel the baby move until at least six months." He said as he grabbed the blonds arm and placed his hand on the Slytherins stomach.

Draco shook his head, rolling his eyes at the Gryffindor. "That's for regular humans. A Kitsune can feel the baby from three months to the late five month. They grow faster." He said simply and started to purr when Harry massaged his stomach.

Harry nodded before walking again, grabbing the blondes hand as they continued their trek to Pomfrey's. "You scared me there." He admitted as he glanced at Malfoy. "I thought something bad had happened."

"I'm sorry Harry. It was just so unexpected. I didn't think I would feel the baby for at least another week. It seems it didn't want to wait." He said with a grin, cradling Honey in one arm as the cat sniffed his neck. "Have you noticed that Honey has become addicted to sniffing me?" Draco asked as he felt the cat's wet nose on his throat.

"I've noticed. I do it too though." Harry said, grinning when Draco gaped. "You haven't noticed? Your scent, ever since you became pregnant, has become sweeter. It's intoxicating really. No wonder Honey likes sniffing you so much."

Draco stared at the Gryffindor, stunned. "Really?" He said, a little apprehensive.

Harry nodded, finally stopping in front of the nurse's and pushing the door open before striding in. "Really. I remember, a few days ago, while we were shagging I breathed in your scent and nearly came." Harry said, not bothering to keep his voice down since no one was in the infirmary but the two of them and Pomfrey.

Draco blushed, hiding his face in Honeys fur when Harry pulled him to a stop. He glanced up, realizing that Pomfrey was coming out of her office with her cart dragging behind her. "Hello Pomfrey." He said as the nurse grinned at him. "Same thing this week?"

"Yes, now if you would lie down on the cot I'll just start." She said before she frowned. "And keep that vicious animal away from me." She huffed, ignoring Harry's laughter.

Draco smirked but did as told, handing Honey to his mate before laying down on the cot and pulling up his shirt. Pomfrey walked over to him to check his body and the baby inside, giving a cloth to the Slytherin to wipe the clear liquid off his belly when they were done.

"You are all good. The baby is fine and looks to be moving around." Pomfrey said as she packed her things away and headed back to her office. "You two have a nice weekend!" She called as she walked into her office.

Draco grinned after her and pulled his shirt down, the baby bump noticeable beneath the fabric. He hopped down from the cot and walked over to Harry, who was playing around with Honey, and grabbed his hand. "I'm good to go. Seems like everything is alright."

Harry smiled up at him and stood, picking up Honey and placing her on his shoulder. "Good. Let's go back to the room." He said as he grabbed Malfoys hand. "You want to look through more baby names? Both sex's of course, since we don't know if it is a boy or girl."

Draco nodded, his brow wrinkling in frustration. "We aren't having to much luck are we?" He said, walking back to their rooms. "Every name we find we either don't agree or after a while we get sick of it."

"I feel the same. But don't worry, we'll find one. Hopefully…." Harry said, striding up the stairs with Draco in tow. "Oh, and by the way Pansy gave me some…toys to play with." Harry said with an evil grin.

"Toys?" Draco repeated, suspicious of the Gryffindors good mood. "What do you mean?" He asked, frowning when Harry laughed. "What is it?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"Merlin! If I read one more word I'm going to kill something!" Draco snarled as he fell back onto the bed, Honey jumping onto his chest and nuzzling his stomach. "Harry, I need you to burn them all and bury the ashes." He said as he cuddled Honey, glaring at the sheets of parchment with brilliant blue eyes streaked with white and silver.

Harry saw the way Malfoys eyes changed and he sighed, realizing that no amount of coaxing would get the blonde anywhere the papers. He reached for the parchment and gathered them up, standing to place them on the desk and far away from the blonde.

"I'm not going to burn them, but we can go ahead and leave it for another day."

"Or another lifetime." Draco grumbled, chuckling when Honey tried to climb into his shirt to lay on his belly. "Honey! Stop it!" He said laughing, trying to push the cat away and only succeeding in smushing the poor animals face against his stomach. "Harry! Get her please!"

Harry chuckled and reached forward, grabbing Honey and holding her up. "What are you doing silly?" He cooed as he held her, the cat purring loudly as he petted behind her ears. "Stop trying to squash Draco. He is pregnant after all."

"Damn straight." Malfoy said, sitting up and scooting farther up the bed as he grabbed his stuffed fox and cuddled it. "Harry? Can I ask you something?" He said suddenly, glancing at the Gryffindor from beneath his lashes.

"Sure. Whatever you want." Harry said as he placed Honey back on the bed and sat in front of the blonde, watching as Malfoy played with the fox's ears.

"I w-wanted to know if…ummm." Draco glanced off to the side, his cheeks flushing as he shifted nervously. "N-Never mind. It was stupid."

Harry frowned, reaching forward and cupping the Slytherins face. "Malfoy. If you want to ask me something then ask. I'm not going to laugh and I'm not going to push you away. Now, tell me before I tie you up and _make_ you tell me."

Draco looked up when he heard that, biting his lip when his cock twitched. "Can we still do that? After I tell you?" He said, trying not to look eager but failing.

Harry laughed, shaking his head at the Slytherin. "Yes Malfoy. After you tell me." He said, snorting when the blonde beamed. "Now. Are you going to ask me or not?"

Malfoy flushed, glancing down and fondling the stuffed fox's ears. "I was wondering if….when the baby is born…if we could get our own home instead of living with mother." He said in a rush, biting his lip. He glanced up and felt disheartened when Harry sighed.

"I was going to keep it a secret until later, but it seems like now is a good time to tell you." Harry said, smiling down at Malfoy before standing and walking to the desk beside the bed. "I actually had that idea and I have a list of houses to buy. I wanted to tell you later but…." He said as he walked back to the bed, handing the shocked Slytherin a bundle of papers and pictures. "I was nervous about asking if you want to get our own home, but it seems like I wasted time worrying instead of just asking you."

Draco stared at the pile of parchment in his hands and flushed, feeling tears prick his eyes. "You are amazing. You know that?" He said softly as he grinned up at the Gryffindor.

"I've been told I am." Harry said as he leaned forward and kissed the blondes temple. "Now. Instead of staring at baby names, why don't we try to figure out what house we want?" He said, gasping when Draco suddenly lunged at him and pushed him onto his back.

"We will. Right after you tie me up and make me beg." Malfoy growled, licking up Harrys neck and feeling the boy shiver.

"You are insatiable. Have I ever told you that?" Harry said as he rolled and pinned the blonde beneath him, the sheets of parchment fluttering to the floor.

"I've been told I am. Now come over here and kiss me."

* * *

Hermione pursed her lips, staring at the sheets of parchment she had and the photos that were attached. "You've already decided on the house?" She asked as she looked through it, suddenly glancing up and beaming. "That's great! I'm happy you found a home, but are you sure you want to buy it for that much?"

Harry rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around the sleeping Malfoy and grunting when Honey jumped into his lap. The cat had gotten bigger, becoming the size of a small dog, crushing his thighs as she went to curl up in Malfoys lap. "Money isn't an issue. I have plenty in Gringotts to last a lifetime if not more. The only problem is that it needs spells replaced and reactivated. I'm not so good at that so I was wondering if you would do it for me."

"Of course! But only if I get to babysit." She said as she placed the papers on the table between them. They were currently sitting in the eighth year common room, the area empty because of how late it was. Harry had wanted privacy but didn't want Hermione in his and Draco's room because he hadn't gotten around to cleaning it from their last boot of animal sex.

Harry chuckled, shifting around until Draco was curled on his side and the blondes head was in the Gryffindors lap. "Of course you can. That was the other thing I was going to ask. When I leave Hogwarts I'll start training for an Auror position and Draco will be finding a job at Gringotts. We might not be able to go home to watch the baby because of the Auror training and how demanding the bank is." He explained as he brushed hair away from Draco's sleeping face. When Harry had gone down to meet Hermione Draco had said he would come to, staggering out of bed and holding Honey as he followed the Gryffindor. The moment the blonde had sat on the couch he had been out like a light.

"I understand." Hermione said before she leaned forward, dropping her voice so she didn't wake Malfoy. "Harry. I do have to wonder though. When the baby is born whose name will it carry?"

Harry grinned, having already thought of that. "Don't worry I have it covered. You'll just have to wait and see." He said as he stood and grabbed Draco bridle style, picking him up and turning. "Night Hermione."

"Night Harry." She said as she waved, having a good idea at what the Gryffindor meant. She sighed as she also stood, heading for her room as she imagined what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Draco huffed, folding his arms and pouting when Pansy won the game again. "Dammit it Pans! Why won't you die?" He snarled as Pansy placed her chest piece on the board. Malfoy growled when he lost, slumping in his chair and glaring at the board.

Pansy laughed, grabbing the chest pieces to start over. "It's not my fault you suck." She said, raising her eyebrow when Draco smirked. "What?"

"Oh, I do suck. Many things. Like Harrys big, fa-"

"Gah! Draco!" Pansy shrieked as she plugged her ears, blushing while Draco nearly fell out of his chair laughing. "Bastard!" She snarled as she glared at the blonde, about to rip him a new one when she saw Harry making his way down the stairs toward them.

Harry glanced over at Draco in confusion, wondering what the Slytherin was cracking up about as he set Honey on the floor of the common room. He was about to ask what was going on but decided to ignore it. "Draco. Are you ready to go?" He asked, striding toward his mate and kissing his temple.

Draco glanced up and wiped his eyes, nodding as he stood. "Yep." He said simply as he grabbed the Gryffindors hand and reached down to pick up Honey, who was bouncing around his feet and yowling. "Where are we going?" He asked, cuddling the cat as he bid his friend goodbye.

"You'll see." Harry said with a grin.

Draco rolled his eyes, smiling up at Harry as Honey sniffed his neck. "I don't see why you don't just tell me." He huffed as he followed the boy out of the common room and down to the entrance of the school.

"Because it is a surprise. The only other person to know is McGonagall." Harry said as he walked down the road leading to Hogsmead. "But that is because I needed her permission to apparate to Paris." He said, coming to a stop when Malfoy froze.

"Paris? Harry! I thought we were going to see the house we bought!" Draco said, gaping at the smiling Gryffindor.

"We are. That's where we are going first. Paris is after we see the house." Harry said, tugging on the boys hand until he started to walk again.

"Harry….why are we going to Paris?" Draco asked, suspicious when Harry just hummed and continued walking.

"That's the surprise. Oh, and Hermione is already at the house. She will be watching Honey for us while we go to Paris. Portkeys aren't good for animals." He said as the finally walked past Hogwarts borders. "We can apparate to the house and it won't hurt Honey because the distance isn't that much. But we can't take her to Paris with us."

Draco nodded, pursing his lips as he watched Harry. He was suspicious, but decided not to ask anymore questions until they were at their new home. He wrapped his arms around Harry when the Gryffindor told him to, clinging to Honey as he felt the wrench of apparation.

He gasped and almost staggered, clutching Honey to his chest when Harry grabbed him and kept him from falling.

"Be careful. You could have hurt yourself." Harry said as he grabbed Honey from Malfoys arms and hushed the cat when she yowled. "Quiet you. Be a big girl. You won't see us for a few days, so get used to it."

Draco frowned, opening his mouth to ask Harry what he meant by a 'few days' when they heard footsteps behind them. He turned, smiling when he saw Hermione walking toward them. "Hello Granger." He said as he shifted closer to Harry. "It seems you will be our babysitter?"

"Yes, but only for a few days." She said, raising her hand and stopping Draco from asking any questions. "I don't know either. Only Harry and McGonagall does." She said as she reached forward and took Honey from the other Gryffindor.

Draco frowned but relented, sighing as he was left in the dark. "Well, since we're here let's see the house." He said grabbing Harrys arm and striding toward the front door, passing through a pretty fairy garden on the way to the front entrance.

They walked inside and inspected the house, seeing it was exactly what they wanted. An hour or so later they locked the door and walked off the porch, standing in front of the house that took a whole month to get.

"For how long it took for them to give it to us, I would have suspected it would be false and it would turn out to be a barn." Draco said as he cuddled into Harry, night slowly falling around them.

Harry chuckled and kissed Malfoys head, glancing over at Hermione and waving at her as she held a yowling Honey. "Night Hermione. Thank you by the way." He said before she apparated. When she disappeared he glanced down at Malfoy, placing a hand on the boys belly and feeling the baby kick. "Now for the surprise." He said, grinning when Draco started to purr and the child moved around inside.

"Really? Well you better hurry up because I'm tired and I don't want to fall asleep before I see this 'surprise'." Draco huffed as he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindors neck.

Harry laughed, pecking the Slytherins lips as he pulled a portkey from his pocket. "Don't worry. For what I have in mind we won't have time to sleep." He said, right before they felt the wrench of apparation.

* * *

Draco gasped as he staggered, clutching at Harry as they landed behind some bushes.

Harry laughed as he stumbled, trying to keep them from falling as the blonde tripped. He grabbed the Slytherin, steadying him and brushing off any dirt from his clothes. "You okay?" Harry asked amused, feeling the baby move from beneath his hand as he tugged Malfoys shirt back down from when it had flew up.

Draco glared at the laughing Gryffindor, pushing away from him as he crossed his arms and pouted. "Shut up." He hissed, only causing the other boy to laugh harder. "It's not my fault! I'm pregnant! The extra weight throws my balance off!"

Harry snorted at that and wiped his eyes, gathering the flushed Slytherin in his arms and kissing him. "I love you." He said softly, his eyes brimming with happiness.

Draco huffed, still pouting as he cuddled the Gryffindor. "I love you too." He mumbled, gasping when Harry twirled him around. He laughed, clutching the boy's shoulders until Harry stopped.

"Now, let's go and do the things I have planned." Harry said, grabbing the blondes hand before stepping out from behind the bushes and entered the bustling streets of Paris. They walked for a while, talking and laughing as night fell around them. Lights bathed the roads and stars twinkled above. They finally came to a stop in front of a sandwich shop, entering and sitting to eat.

"Is this the surprise?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows as their food was placed in front of them. Malfoy grabbed the bread from his plate and the honey beside him, drowning the dough in sweet goo before taking a bite.

Harry shook his head, eating his sandwich as he watched the Slytherin devour his food. "No, I just think we should eat before I take you to the next place." He said as he grabbed a glass of soda and downed it. They ate the rest of their food in silence, broken only by random snippets of conversation and teasing insults. When they were done they paid and left the shop, threading through the crowd and heading to the shops that lined the street.

"We have two more stops after this." Harry said as they entered a store with a sign that had a slim woman on it holding up a jar of honey. Harry pushed open the door and entered, his mate trailing behind him.

"Really Harry? Honey?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes at the Gryffindor.

"Oh, it isn't honey I'm here for." He said with a wicked grin as he walked up to the counter. He waited for the man to notice him before pulling out a slip of paper and handing it to him. The man read it and nodded, smiling at Harry before walking around the counter and heading for the back.

Draco watched this with a frown, feeling as if he had just watched a drug exchange. "What was that all about?" He asked suspiciously but was stalled when the man came back holding a thin white box. He handed it to Harry, waving at the Gryffindor before turning and going back to what he had been doing before the two boys had walked in.

Harry grinned and slipped the box into his jacket pocket, grabbing Malfoys hand before striding out of the store. He ignored Draco's questions and instead kissed him to shut him up. "Two more stops." Harry whispered as he turned and headed down the street.

Draco huffed but followed, after a while seeing where they were going. "Harry. Why did you bring me to the Eiffel tower?" He asked, looking up at the large structure as Harry walked into the middle of the tower and stood beneath it. He glanced over at the Gryffindor when they halted, his heart nearly stopping when Harry went down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"My beautiful Slytherin. I know this is backward, what with buying the house first. But I couldn't wait any longer to ask you to marry me." Harry said softly as he stared up into the blonde's eyes. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and treasure every moment like it is my last. I want to hear your laughter and listen to your voice until I no longer can. I will keep loving you even as I grow old and frail. I want to look into your gorgeous eyes until my vision fades and even then I will remember the color because it has become my favorite." He said, his heart swelling with love. "I formally ask you, Draco Malfoy, if you would do what I have wished for for months." He said as he smiled softly. "Will you marry me and become mine?"

Draco's heart fluttered, his eyes watering as he clutched at his chest. He felt dizzy as he grinned through his tears, nodding as he choked on a sob. He suddenly lunged for the Gryffindor and kissed him, holding him tight. "Yes! The answer is yes!" He cried, feeling happiness burst inside as Harry leaned away and slid the ring onto his finger. He gazed at the ring, seeing the crystals and diamonds that looked like his eyes.

Harry beamed, hugging the Slytherin after he slid on the silver band. He jumped when he heard applause and he looked around, blushing when he realized everyone that stood underneath the tower had seen his marriage proposal. He smiled shyly and stood, dragging up the sobbing blonde as he nodded to the people who congratulated them.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, feeling the wetness of tears on his neck as the Slytherin buried his face into his throat. He felt tenderness well up and he kissed the boys forehead, cuddling him as he waited for the Slytherin to calm down.

Draco sniffed into the boy's neck, trying to stanch the tears as he tightened his hold on Harry's neck. After a few moments he finally quieted, his body becoming too warm in the Gryffindors embrace. He sniffled a few more times before pulling away, his eyes red and his cheeks blotchy from crying. "I-I'm sorry. I'm j-just so happy." He said, the threat of more crying very present.

Harry smiled at him, cupping his face before kissing him. "It's alright. I'm just happy you said yes." He said, feeling relief mix with the enormous amount of joy that sat in his chest.

"Of course I would! I love you Harry!" Draco exclaimed as he smiled and snuggled against his mate's chest. "I really want to have sex now." He whispered suddenly, his hot breath caressing Harry's neck.

The Gryffindor shivered and nodded, bending down and licking the shell of Malfoys ear. "And that's our last stop. I booked a hotel near the water. Wizard friendly."

"You are amazing. Did I ever tell you that?" Draco said as he stared into Harry's eyes.

"I've been told I am. Now let's go to our room before we end up getting blue balls."

* * *

HEY GUYS! This chapter takes up a whole of about four months. showing you the house shopping, the baby moving, and the marriage proposal! AAHHH! But that still isnt the surprise. no sir! im sorry this chapter wen by so fast, and to me it doesnt seem like it goes with the story but oh well! i like it so i am publishing it! by the way Malfoy only had about three months left in the pregnancy. and the next chapter will show that and the few days the two boys spend in paris. i hope you favorite and review! until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Rating: MATURE

Warning: SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

Chapter 18

They staggered into the room, tearing at their clothes as they tried to get to the bed. Draco gasped when Harry pushed him against the wall, pinning his body as the Gryffindor sucked and bit at his neck. "F-Fuck! The bed! Harry let's get to the bed!" He choked as the other boy grabbed his arse and thrust against him.

"Too impatient. We can fuck on the bed later." Harry snarled as he tore off the blonde's clothes until he was naked. He grabbed the Slytherins hands and pinned them over their heads, grinding against the boys hard cock.

"H-Harry. Take off your clothes!" Draco mewled as he felt the rough fabric of the boys jeans rub against his erection. Malfoy jerked, raising a leg since his hands were pinned and wrapped it around the Gryffindors hips. He pulled him closer, thrusting against him and moaning in pleasure.

Harry grunted, rocking against the blonde and huffing when he couldn't get the friction he wanted. With a snarl he pushed away and stripped, throwing his clothes onto the floor before reaching for the Slytherin and pulling him closer. "Turn around and place your hands on the wall."

Draco whimpered and did as told, bracing his arms against the wall and spreading his legs. He expected Harry to slide inside him but with a jolt realized that was not what the Gryffindor intended to do. He cried out, his legs nearly buckling as Harry licked his cleft.

"Draco. Don't fall. I want to have my fun with you and that would be stopped if I have to pick you up." Harry growled, humming in pleasure as he licked up the hot liquid that spilled from inside the Slytherin. He ran his teeth over the blonde's hole, feeling the boy shudder beneath his hands and mouth.

"Ah! I-I like t-that. K-Keep doing it!" Draco said, his image shivering and falling to reveal his tail and ears. He felt relief as the magic he used throughout the day fell from his body, leaving him open and himself.

"You do don't you? I can feel how you tremble beneath my mouth and hands. It's so sexy." Harry said as he bit the blonde's thigh and rubbed a thumb over the Slytherins hole. "Draco, give me one of your hands." He ordered, grabbing the blonde's wrist when the boy extended his arm toward Harry. The Gryffindor smiled softly when he realized it was the hand with the ring and with a purr he kissed it, feeling the cold crystal beneath his lips.

Draco felt the touch and blushed, happiness bubbling inside as he waited for the Gryffindors next instruction. For some reason though he felt as if something was missing. He couldn't point it out but he knew that whatever it was it was crawling beneath his skin.

"I want you to prepare yourself as I watch. Can you do that Draco?" Harry asked heatedly, seeing the blonde nod. "Alright. I want you to get to at least four fingers before I come inside you." Harry said as he pushed the tip of the blonde's fingers against himself. "Start now."

Draco drew in a shuddering breath and pushed a finger inside, wetness and heat circling the thick digit as he pushed it into his hole. He jerked, gasping when he thrust deeper and hit his prostate. Clear liquid dripped from his hole, letting him push another finger in and scissor them to stretch himself.

Malfoy jolted when he felt a wet tongue slither between his fingers and he cried out, spreading them more to allow Harrys tongue to slip between them and lick inside. "Fuck! H-Harry! So good." He moaned, wanting to hurry to feel the Gryffindor inside.

Harry hummed as he licked around the blondes fingers, feeling the boy push in a third digit before thrusting them roughly. "Come on Draco. One more and then you get to have me inside." He hissed sensually, pressing his thumbs into the Slytherins thighs when Malfoy mewled and plunged his fingers inside.

Draco shuddered, biting his lip as he arched his back and whined. He needed Harry inside but I knew he wasn't ready yet. He spread his fingers, liquid sliding down his thighs as he slammed inside himself. He cried out, his body tensing as he hit his prostate.

Harry licked his lips as he ran his hands up the blonde's thighs, his fingers becoming coated in the wetness that dribbled from the Slytherins arse. He watched as Draco finally pushed in the fourth digit, the ring around his finger flashing as he thrust inside.

Draco whimpered, sweat rolling down his skin as his legs quivered. He felt Harry rub his thighs and he gasped, the boys rough palms sending him over the edge. Draco ripped his fingers out and braced himself on the wall, spreading his legs. "Harry! Now! I need you inside of me now!"

Harry nodded, but instead of entering the blonde he grabbed the boy's hips and spun him around. "I want to see your face when you cum." He growled before he grabbed the Slytherins leg and hitched his thigh up his waist, bracing his forearm against the wall as he slowly entered the boy.

Draco gasped, his hands scrambling as he grabbed the Gryffindors shoulders and clenched around the thick shaft inside. "Oh….yes!" He mewled, arching his back as Harry pulled out and slid slowly back inside. The blonde whined at the slow pace, wiggling and clawing at his mates back and sides.

Harry grunted as the Slytherin scratched him, dark desire burning low as the pain was overlaid by pleasure. He slowly slid out of the boy until just the tip remained inside and waited for Malfoy to take a breath, slamming in once when the Slytherin did.

Draco arched his back, shouting as Harry kept the pace excruciatingly slow. He started to pant, his ears quivering and his tail swishing madly when Harry suddenly leaned forward and bit his neck. He felt the Gryffindors teeth and with a jolt realized what he had felt was missing.

"Harry! I n-need!" Draco mewled, gasping as Harry plunged inside him before stopping.

"What? What is it you need?" Harry panted, his back muscles flexing as he fought the urge to fuck the blonde silly.

"My n-neck! I don't have m-my collar!" Draco keened as he squeezed around the Gryffindors cock. "I n-need something on m-my neck!" He stuttered as he felt Harry's thick erection pulse inside him.

Harry trembled, realizing he had trained Malfoy without realizing it. Whenever they had sex Harry would put Draco's collar on and begin to play with the blonde, fucking him with it on and biting around it. Apparently Draco's body realized the loss and wanted something to replace the feeling of a collar.

Harry groaned when he thought that and snapped his hips before stopping, pinning the blonde against the wall with his body. "Fuck…I'm sorry Draco. I forgot to bring it." He panted as he bared his teeth and resisted the urge to pound the boy. "What…what do you want me to use?"

"Fingers! Your fingers!" Draco cried as his body jolted when Harry snarled against his throat. "W-Wrap your fingers around my n-neck!"

Harry gasped and did as told, raising his right hand and curling his fingers around the Slytherins throat. He squeezed gently, not wanting to suffocate the blonde but still applying firm pressure. "Is this okay?" He asked breathlessly as he shifted and pressed deeper inside.

Draco sobbed aloud as the Gryffindor squeezed his throat, his breath hitching in his chest as he felt something around his neck. Calming him and bringing his pleasure higher. "Yes! Now fuck me!" He snarled, arching his body and shouting when Harry began to slam inside him.

"As you wish, _boy_." Harry growled as he took the blonde against the wall, grunting as he grabbed both of the Slytherins legs and held him up with his arms. He plunged into the Slytherins hole, reaching up to place his hand back on the blonde's neck as he fucked the boy standing.

"F-Fuck yes! Harder Harry!" Draco keened, reaching up with both hands and fisting the Gryffindors thick hair. He gasped when Harry squeezed his throat, the tightening of the boy's fingers sending heat whipping down his body and causing him to shudder.

Harry groaned when Malfoy clenched around him, his teeth gritting together at the tight heat his cock was incased in. He felt the blonde tremble beneath his hands and he narrowed his eyes, staring into the Slytherins glazed eyes as he pounded the boy.

"Draco, how close are you?" Harry hissed as Draco jerked and clenched around his thick shaft.

"C-Close." Malfoy mewled as he yanked on the Gryffindors hair, his back arching off the wall as the other boy hit his prostate dead on. Draco gasped and sobbed aloud, shivering when Harry bared his teeth and began to abuse his prostate.

Harry squeezed his fingers as he leaned forward and tugged on the Slytherins bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside and snogging the boy until he had to come up for air. He grunted when Draco suddenly dug his claws into his shoulders, puncturing and bruising.

Malfoy whimpered as he felt his orgasm rush toward him, causing him to clench up and tighten. He threw back his head, his skin flushed and sweaty as he reached the edge but couldn't get over. "H-Harry! I c-can't!" He sobbed, his eyes dazed and his lips parted on gasped breaths.

Harry snarled heatedly, squeezing his fingers as he leaned forward and licked the blonde's throat. "Draco. When I mark your neck I want you to cum. Understood?" He hissed, feeling the boy nod as he traced the Slytherins neck with his lips. With a sudden growl he latched onto the skin below the boy's neck, biting roughly and feeling the blonde shudder and arch his back.

Malfoy opened his mouth to scream, the sound erupting from his throat as he came. Semen spurted from his cock and coated their bodies, his skin flushing a deeper pink as his climax hurtled him over the edge. He jerked, convulsing in the Gryffindors arms and feeling the boy tighten his fingers around his neck. With a whimper Draco went limp, held up only by Harry's strong arms and his sweaty body.

Harry groaned when the blonde clenched around him and with a shudder he climaxed, his body tensing as he came inside the boy. He rode out the wave as he grinded into the Slytherin, his erection twitching as semen spurted from his cock and filled his mate.

Draco shivered when he felt Harry cum, his eyelids fluttering as he smelled the intoxicating scent of sex and sweat. He moaned when Harry pinned him against the wall with his lax body, their skin sticking together from sweat and cum.

"You okay?" Harry muttered as he nuzzled the blonde's neck and felt the boy nod. Not bothering to pull out he grabbed the Slytherins hips and pushed off the wall, his hands beneath the Slytherins arse. He tittered for a moment before regaining his balance, carrying the dazed boy to the huge bed in the middle of the room. He fell onto it, still inside the Slytherin as he licked the blonde's neck and breathed in his scent.

Draco trembled, retracting his claws from the Gryffindors shoulders before letting his arms fall limp onto the bed. He tried to get his breathing under control but failed when Harry started to pull out. He gasped, whimpering when the boys limp cock rubbed against his walls before slipping all the way out.

Harry sighed and stood, stretching and curving his back as he looked down at his thoroughly fucked mate. He smiled, running a hand up the Slytherins thigh before standing and walking over to the piles of clothes that lay on the floor.

He picked up his black jacket and rummaged inside, pulling out the white box he had picked up at the honey shop. He turned, glancing up and grinned when Draco lay in a heap on the bed not moving except for his tail that swayed beneath him.

Draco cracked open his eyes when he felt the bed dip and he frowned, seeing the thin box the Gryffindor held in one hand. "What is that?" He said roughly, his throat sore from screaming.

Harry grinned wickedly, opening the box and holding up a large vial filled with golden liquid. "It's something your friend Pansy told me about when she gave me my toys." He said, placing the box onto the nightstand but keeping a hold on the vial.

Draco pursed his lips at that, sitting up and wincing when he felt the pull of dry cum on his skin. "You still haven't shown me what these 'toys' are." He huffed, frustrated at being kept in the dark.

Harry chuckled at the blonde's expression and kissed the boy, holding the vial up and staring at the color. "I haven't played with the toys yet that's why I haven't shown you. I had to look them all up and make sure I knew what to use them for. It's not like when I whipped you. I knew how to use that because I had researched it."

Draco shivered when he heard whipping, his body heating up. They hadn't tried it since they realized Draco was pregnant, which pissed the Slytherin off even though he knew it was for good reason. Harry didn't want to hurt the baby or end up giving Malfoy more pain then he had to go through.

"Well you better hurry up with your research before I just end up looking for your 'toys' and using them by myself." Malfoy huffed, crossing his arms when Harry just laughed.

"Don't worry. You won't find them. I hid them very well." Harry said as he crawled onto the bed and pushed Malfoy back onto the bed. "Now, to answer your earlier question, this is a honey flavored aphrodisiac. It stimulates the body and keeps you hard for hours."

Draco trembled at that, his breathing hitching in his chest and his eye slowly changing as Harry looked down at him with dark eyes. "We aren't going to sleep anytime soon are we?"

Harry ran his tongue over his teeth and chuckled, opening the vial and pouring its contents onto the blonde's chest and rubbing it in with his hand. "No. No we aren't." He whispered as he felt heat begin to swim beneath his skin as the drug began to work. "Now be a good boy and spread your legs."

Draco whimpered and did as told, realizing dimly that they had the room for days. Thank Merlin for Gryffindors and their insane sex drive.

* * *

Harry groaned as he cuddled the blonde harder, sunlight streaming in through the lace curtains as dawn broke in Paris. He winced when the light pierced his eyes, his lids fluttering as he sat up and yawned. He glanced down at the sleeping Slytherin before he stood to use the bathroom, careful not to wake the boy as he crept to the toilet.

He closed the door and did his business, washing his hands and splashing water onto his face before opening the door and walking back out. He went to climb back into bed when a blue light flashed by him, he immediately grabbed his wand and pointed it before he realized it was Hermione's patronus.

He frowned, confused. He had told Hermione not to contact them unless it was an emergency and apparently, by the looks of things, it was. "Hermione. What's going on?" He asked, reaching onto the nightstand and grabbing his glasses.

The otter, in Hermione's voice, began to speak. "Narcissa is here at Hogwarts with important news. You and Draco have to come back and quickly. It's bad Harry. Please hurry." It said and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Harry stood there, frozen, until he sprang into action. He lunged for the bed and grabbed Draco's shoulder, shaking him as he summoned their clothes and belongings. "Draco. You have to wake up." Harry said as he grabbed their clothes and began to dress.

Malfoy grumbled and rolled over, seeing the Gryffindor yank on a shirt and shove his feet into his shoes. "What? Harry, where are we going?" He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Harry glanced up as he grabbed the vial they had used last night and threw it away, the glass empty. "We have to go back to Hogwarts." He said tensely as he shrugged on his jacket.

Draco immediately stiffened, his eyes wide awake as he began to dress. "Why are we going to go to Hogwarts? I thought we had a few more days." He said as he hopped off the bed and slipped on pants and a shirt.

"We do, or we did. It seems your mother is at the school and is demanding to see you."

"Oh shit. We better hurry then."

"Try to stop me."

* * *

Harry pushed open the door to McGonagall's office, the blonde following him as they walked toward Narcissa. Hermione, McGonagall, and Pomfrey were also in attendance, standing by the huge desk that sat in the far back of the room.

Narcissa turned when she heard the door open and rushed over, grabbing Draco and hugged him tight before releasing him and stepping back. "I'm so glad you're alright. I thought they had taken you when I heard you had disappeared."

Draco frowned, confused. "What do you mean taken?" He asked, his head snapping up when he heard McGonagall speak.

"That is what you are here to talk about Mr. Malfoy." She said as she walked forward and grabbed Narcissa's arm. "Come and sit down before you explain." She said as she pulled the woman to the sofa and made her sit.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and felt a feeling of doom, both nodding before walking forward and sitting across of Narcissa. Hermione went to join them, sitting beside Malfoy and grabbed his hand.

Narcissa took a breath and let it out, reaching into her robes and producing a white piece of parchment. She placed it on the table, the rolled paper crinkled. "This morning I found th-" She suddenly stopped when she glanced at Malfoy, her eyes widening. "Draco. What is that on your hand?"

Draco frowned and glanced down, smiling when he realized she was gazing at the ring on his finger. "Harry proposed yesterday, under the Eiffel tower. That's why we weren't here." He said, his voice soft as he glanced over at Harry and smiled.

Narcissa stared for a moment and then chuckled, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she laughed. "I'm happy for you two. It's a fine thing to me married." She said when her smile fell and her face darkened. "I'm also glad to have something to be happy about, what with KC on the move again."

"KC?" Harry inquired, feeling a swell of disaster at the name. "What is that?"

Narcissa sighed and gestured to the paper she had placed on the table, sitting back as she crossed her arms. "Read it. It tells you what they are." She hissed as she clenched her fingers into a fist and her eyes began to change to a pure black with silver and blue streaks.

Harry realized how serious this was if Narcissa was letting her true form show, even if it was only the eyes. He stood and reached forward, staying on his feet as he read it. He began to pace as he did, anger immediately choking him.

_We have been informed that a male Yako was in the final stages of pregnancy and that the child would be male when born. We have taken precautions to make sure nothing happens to the baby and the carrier. However to do so we would need to put the pregnant male under custody, in order to keep both child and the host safe. The father of the baby will not be with his mate, instead he will be put under quarantine and examined. We will drop by on our way to the institute of course, to explain what is going to happen in the near future. We hope to see you soon. –KC _

Harry snarled and crumpled the paper in his hands, all the glass in the office exploding as his rage went wild. His eyes darkened and his magic boiled at his feet, spreading as he ripped the parchment to shreds and turned. "Who are they?" He growled, his cheeks flushed as he tried to control his rage and magic.

Draco immediately leaped up and ran to him, wrapping him in a warm embrace as he gazed into the Gryffindors eyes. "Harry. Calm down." He said softly, his scent wafting up and filling the Gryffindors nose and lungs. "It's alright."

Harry inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he unclenched his hands and raised them to grab the blondes face. He let his head drop so their foreheads pressed together, his heart beating wildly as his rage slowly seeped from him.

"Who are the KC?" He asked quietly, his magic spreading across the ground and wrapping around his mate. The dark green pulsed and withered, becoming thinner as he got control of himself.

Draco shuddered and frowned, opening his mouth to answer when he heard his mother speak up.

"The KC is the Kitsune Capture." Narcissa said, watching as Harrys magic formed fully again as anger poured into the Gryffindor. "They are the people who kidnap pregnant females and males for experimenting and breeding. When the child is born they grow in the institute, the place the KC are located. The children, when old enough, breed with humans and other animals against their will. It is sick and every Kitsune in the world have been trying to kill or disband the KC. But every time they come back and capture more of our kind." Narcissa spat, her eyes sparking in anger.

Harry bared his teeth and wrapped his arms around Draco, holding him close. "How did they find out about Draco?" He asked, feeling Malfoy snuggle into his chest.

"We don't know. None of our kind would give that information out." Narcissa said as she sighed, rubbing her face in frustration. "And since they found out that Draco is pregnant, with a male of all things, they will stop at nothing to get him."

"Not if they're dead." Harry hissed, his magic withering madly and creating cracks into the floor. "They will not have Draco. He is mine." He snarled, feeling Draco bury his body farther into his.

Hermione suddenly stood and walked over, keeping her distance when Harrys magic hissed around him. "We know that Harry. Now calm down. I bet we can find them before they do us." She said calmly, rubbing her chin as she crossed her arms. "I bet they don't have any wizards as powerful as the people in this room. They would have no chance at capt-"

The door to the office suddenly opened, admitting in Dr. Brain who had seen Draco to determine the sex of the baby and how far along he was.

Narcissa stood when she saw him and walked over, skirting around Harry who was talking softly to Draco and trying to calm down. "Hello Doctor." She greeted, smiling wanly at him.

Brain nodded at her and passed by, striding immediately to the two boys who stood together. "I heard about the KC and I need to tell you something that might help." He said in way of greeting, stopping beside Harry and not caring about the way the Gryffindors magic wrapped around his legs and froze him in place.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, his eyes a dark black as he stared at the man.

"What I mean is that once every Kitsune in London is aware of Draco being pregnant with a male they might come to our aid." He said, pausing as he looked over at Malfoy. "Oh, and do you remember how I said I had a surprise when I checked your mate?"

"Yes I do." Harry said bluntly, feeling Draco raise his head and looked at Dr. Brain.

"Well, it wasn't that the baby was a boy." He said, grinning suddenly. "It's because it was not one baby but two! Your mate here is pregnant with twins! And both of them are male!" He announced, trying to rock back on his heels but the magic that curled around his legs wouldn't allow it.

"What?" Harry said shocked, his magic falling away and disappearing to nothing as he glanced down at Malfoy. "Twins? We're having twins?"

Draco gaped at the doctor, his eyes stunned. "Twins? B-But….that's…."

"Very rare and impossible for both to be boys. But you see Mr. Malfoy, you are special because you are also a male and a submissive." Brain said, walking forward when the Gryffindors magic fell away. "Usually, even if a Kitsune does have twins, the two would go crazy because they are both of one soul. But for you the two babies you are carrying are fraternal twins. They are even rarer and are protected jealously. They will live as any Kitsune and will even keep their sanity. But they will have gifts that no other Yako will have. They will be able to communicate to each other in their minds. It's a special gift."

Draco was still frozen in place, his fingers clenched in Harry's shirt. He opened and closed his mouth, shocked. He suddenly snapped toward Harry and grabbed his face. "Twins. Harry, we can't let them know." He said, gazing at the dark eyes of his mate.

"No, we can't." Narcissa said as she walked forward to stand behind the doctor. "If they found out about you having twins they would take you away and try to breed you." She said, glancing up at Harry. "Harry, we have to stop them. If I ask the Kitsunes in London to help I think they will."

Harry nodded and looked down at his mate, his anger pliable. "I won't let them take Draco. I promise."

Hermione suddenly spoke up, her face determined. "I want to help. What they are doing is sick and they have to be stopped." She said firmly, looking over at McGonagall when the woman placed a hand on the Gryffindors shoulders.

"I agree with Ms. Granger." She said, her eyes sparking. "I will not let one of my students be taken away." She said as she crossed her arms.

Harry grinned at the two woman, jolting when Dr. Brain tapped his shoulder.

"I would also like to help. Mr. Malfoy is a very special young man and I would hate to see him broken." He said, his weathered face good natured. "He is also quite enjoyable to be around. Plus no one has the right of ripping a father from his children. It's just not right."

Harry smiled at the doctor, turning and glancing over at Narcissa. "I say we have enough people. I don't think we need any more Kitsunes to help us. There are few as is." He said as he grabbed Malfoys hand and pulled him to the sofa. He sat the boy down and looked around the room, crossing his arms as he studied the determined faces around him.

"I think we have some planning to do."

* * *

HEY GUYS! SURPRISE! but thats not all of them. XD i have a few more up my sleeve. i just realized that i put Dr. Brain instead of Brian. but oh well! i like him as Brain. DRACO IS HAVING TWINS! YEAH! i thought i should add something more to the story. i had mystery, romance (i think) hot sex scenes, some fluff, and some bad assery. so why not suspense and action to? im sorry it took so long to post this. i actually had to read all my other chapters again to get back in the grove. i hope you guys like the new development. i need some names to go with to, so any suggestions would be great. XD i hope you liked this chapter because i sure did. review and favorite because i love that crap. and i have a few more surprises coming up. WOAH! Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Rating: MATURE

Warning: More of those lovely surprises.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE BLAST IT!

* * *

Chapter 19

Harry spread the paper out on the table, grabbing a quill and ink jar. He glanced up from the paper at Hermione, his eyes clear and focused. "Is there some why for you to make an invisible tracker?" He asked before he started to tell the others his plan.

Hermione pursed her lips and slowly nodded, unsure but willing to give it a try. "Yes, I suppose I can. Why?" She asked, leaning forward when Harry grinned.

"In the letter they said they would 'pay us a visit' to Draco's home in bathe." He explained as he drew a rough circle on the paper and labeled is 'Malfoy home'. "I think we should indulge them and go. I, Draco, and Narcissa will be in attendance when they come." He said, handing his hand up to stall any questions. "I'm doing this for good reason. Now, let me finish." He said calmly when he suddenly stopped. "Hermione. Where is Ron by the way?" He asked, frowning up at the girl.

Hermione shrugged, grinning. "He is being punished so he couldn't come." She said mysteriously, crossing her arms and lifting a brow as if daring Harry to ask her what Ron was being punished for.

Harry slowly nodded, not bothering to ask even though he wanted to. "Alright then. Well he doesn't have a role anyway besides fighting by me." He replied as he got back down to business. "They will be let in like everyone else would, but when they leave I want you Narcissa to follow them out. You will be the one to attach the tracked onto their clothes so that way we know where they are headed back to."

Narcissa nodded, her eyes narrowed as she thought. "So we can find out where the institute is." She said softly, grinning at the Gryffindor.

"Yes, but I don't want them to know they are being followed so we won't." He said, smiling when he saw their confused faces. He turned back to Hermione, gesturing to the page he was writing on as he drew a line to an X. "You Hermione will also be in charge of finding a way to make a map by following the tracker. You will be in a room upstairs to accomplish this. When they leave I want you to draw the map so we don't have to follow them but still find out where the institute is located."

Hermione nodded, grinning. "Brilliant idea. But what will happen when we find out where the KC are hiding?" She asked, feeling pride well up by how in charge the boy was. _He has grown up._ She thought as she waited for the Gryffindor to explain.

Harry opened his mouth to do just that when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, smiling softly at Draco as the boy leaned closer to him. "What is it pet?" He asked, letting the nickname slip but not caring.

Malfoy blushed and shifted closer, frowning up at the Gryffindor in confusion. "Where is Honey? I don't feel comfortable without her." He said quietly, wiping his hands on his pants.

Harry frowned as well, turning to Hermione. "Where _is_ Honey?" He asked, feeling the blonde grab his hand. "I completely forgot about her after I read the letter from the KC." He said, wincing when he remembered his near freak out.

Hermione perked up and stood, walking over to McGonagall's desk and grabbing something from underneath it. "When you two disappeared she freaked out and wouldn't calm down. I had to give her a sleeping potion but it should be wearing off." She said as she walked over to Draco and placed the cage on the table.

The Slytherin immediately reached forward and opened the cage, pulling out the drowsy cat as he cooed at her. "Hello Honey. Where you being bad? I thought I told you not to cause trouble you wicked kitten." He said as he pulled the cat into his lap and chuckled when she immediately nuzzled his stomach and huffed against his skin.

Harry watched with a grin and then took the cage off the table, bringing the conversation back to what was at hand. "Thank you Hermione. Now, to answer your question, when we find out where they are hiding we attack. Each one of you will have a job except for Draco. He will be at his home in bathe, being watched over by Pansy…..where is she by the way?"

"Right here." A voice said behind them. They turned, seeing the witch striding toward them with a wicked grin. "Sorry I'm late…..I had something to take care of." She explained as she strode forward and kissed Draco on the cheek before sitting herself down.

Harry sighed and shook his head, pointing at her. "As I was saying. You will be protecting Draco while the rest of us are taking over the institute. I don't think I need another person to watch Draco because the KC won't be there and I think you should be enough." He said with a grin as the witch puffed up in pleasure.

He then turned to Dr. Brain and Miss Pomfrey. "While Hermione, Ron, and the rest of us are taking over I need you two to release the people and Kitsunes that are trapped there. If you find any babies or young ones apparate with them to Draco in bathe and then come back and do it with the rest. You won't have a hand in fighting unless we absolutely need you." He said seriously, watching as the two nodded.

Harry turned when McGonagall spoke to him, her voice inquiring. "When we are, as you say, 'taking over' how exactly are we going to do that?" She asked, calm as she waited for the Gryffindors answer.

Harry let a dangerous smile tug at his lips and he pulled out his wand, twirling it between his fingers. "That's where I come in."

* * *

"Harry. Are you sure about this?" Draco said softly as they cuddled on the bed with Honey between them. Since she had been reunited with Draco she refused to be separated, yowling loudly if she was taken away from the blonde.

"Of course not. But right now the only thing I'm worried about is you and the babies." He said, grinning down at the Slytherin. "I can't believe you are having twins." He said with joy as he rubbed a hand over the large bump that was the boy's stomach. "I guess that means we have to pick two names instead of just one."

Draco groaned at that, snuggling up to Harry with Honey curled around his belly. "How about this. You pick a name and I pick the other? But we both have to agree." He said as he felt Harry kiss his forehead.

"I think that's a brilliant idea. I've actually had a name in mind." He said as he nuzzled the blonde's temple, brushing his lips over the pale skin. "But I won't tell you know. Not until you think of yours." He said, chuckling when Draco huffed. They fell into a comfortable silence, broken only by Honey snorting and their quiet breathing.

Harry suddenly sat up, staring down at Draco with dark unreadable eyes. "Whatever happens, just remember that I love you. Okay Draco? That will never change." He said with a strained voice, his eyes full of love and the fear of an uncertain future.

Draco smiled up at the Gryffindor, leaning up and kissing him. "I know Harry. I feel the same." He said as he reached up and brought the boy back down onto the bed. "Now sleep. We only have a few days before the KC come to visit."

Harry nodded and cuddled closer, reaching down to pet Honey who had gotten almost as big as they were. "I know. I just hope it all goes well and there aren't any surprises." He said with a sigh, his eyes feeling heavy as Draco's warmth seeped into his skin.

"Harry, even I know that isn't possible." He said with a chuckle, feeling drowsy as they dropped off to sleep. They never knew how right Draco really was.

* * *

"Did you find a way to make the map by tracking the tracker?" Harry asked Hermione as they sat in the library, Draco somewhere near the Kitsune section of the library. Harry had been reluctant to let the blonde go alone but even he knew how ridicules he was being.

Hermione grinned, bags under her eyes. "I did actually. It was hard but I managed to connect a magical link to the tracker to a piece of paper. When the person moves the paper draws the ink onto the page for me. It's not very accurate but it will do."

Harry smiled at her, feeling proud that he had such an amazing friend. "That's brilliant Hermione." He said, letting his gratitude seep into his voice. "Now the only thing we need to do is prepare and work on some spell work."

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned, smiling when he realized it was his mate. "Draco. Did you find what you needed?" He asked as the Slytherin took a seat beside him and scooted closer.

Draco nodded, placing the book he had been holding down onto the hardwood of the table. "I did. It tells me that the twins I'm carrying will be very special and that every Kitsune will try to protect them." He said as he gnawed on his lip, reviewing everything he had read through his head.

Harry nodded at that, reaching into his bag and pulling something out. "Here. I got this for you." He said suddenly, holding Draco the black box. "I have a matching one that will tell me if something has happened to you." He said as he watched the Slytherin grabbed the box. "If you are ever in danger I will know."

Draco finally opened the box and gasped, reaching inside to pull out the metal fox pendant that hung on a piece of black ribbon. "Harry, it's gorgeous." He breathed as he set the box down and held the fox up to his face.

It was a metal, polished into a pearl white. The figure portrayed a fox in the position of rest, curled into a tight ball with its tail wrapped around its body. It was about the size of Draco's thumb, the metal hanging off of a large piece of black satin.

Draco glanced up at the Gryffindor, his eyes shining when he realized the other boy had the same thing wrapped around his neck except the ribbon was white instead of black and the fox was black instead of white. "C-Can you put this on for me?" He asked as he held out the choker.

Harry grinned and took it, turning Malfoy around and tying the necklace on. "This way if something unexpected happens I will know. It is also a substitute for your collar when you aren't wearing it. This way I can still say you are mine and you don't have people looking at you weird if you had been wearing a collar."

Draco smiled at how thoughtful the boy was and turned back around, kissing Harry on the lips before he looked over at Hermione. "Hey Hermione. Could you place a tracker on these so we can locate each other?" He asked, grinning when Hermione nodded.

"That is a brilliant idea." She said as she leaned forward. "Now, out with it. Have you picked names for the babies yet? You do only have about two months left." She said, her eyes full of anticipation.

Harry and Draco both grinned, telling her the names they had decided on.

"That's amazing! I think both are wonderful." Hermione said as the bell rung, signaling lunch. "Now let's go eat before I drop." She said as she packed her things and waited for the two boys, walking out of the library with them in tow.

* * *

Harry inhaled deeply, walking into Draco's home in bathe. Today was the day that the KC came over for a visit, the day that they would finally destroyed them. He walked in with Draco in tow, Honey looping behind them. The cat had had a growth spurt and could no longer be carried, her head nearly to Draco's stomach. Harry knew that regular snow leopards never got that big, but the cat wasn't a full leopard. She had magic inside her, apparently letting her grow bigger then she normally would have if she was a regular cat.

Honey suddenly bounded forward, stopping in front of Narcissa as she stepped from the dining room. The cat yowled in greeting and rubbed all over the woman's legs, scenting her and spreading her fur everywhere.

Narcissa laughed and bent to pet her, cooing to the cat as Honey purred. "Hello _Miel_. It seems that you will also be protecting Draco. I'm glad." She said as she straightened and hugged her son. "Today is the day."

Draco nodded, stepping back and grabbing Harrys hand as Honey walked over and took a stand beside him. "Yes." He said simply, following his mother into the sitting room. "I just hope it goes as planned."

"I do too. But even the best laid plans go to shite when the fighting starts." Narcissa said calmly as she gestured to the chairs, waiting for the two boys to sit as she remained standing. "Harry told me he gave you a fox pendant. At least this way we know that if something happens to you we will be able to track you." She said, referring to Hermione's spell work on the necklaces.

Harry nodded, grunting when Honey jumped onto the couch and spread out on his legs. "I thought it was a good idea. Plus, it never hurts to get Draco a present." He said with a grin, reaching down to pet Honey as Draco cuddled against his side.

Narcissa smiled, watching them in their little bubble when she suddenly stiffened. "Their here." She hissed, her eyes snapping anger.

Harry tensed and look up, his face serious. "Is everyone in position?" He asked, hearing Honey growl as they heard footsteps on tile. He saw Narcissa nod as she sat down beside them, folding her hands as she waited for the people to come into the sitting room. The houself Pickle was leading them and apparently he didn't like them because he wasn't talking.

Harry tensed when he heard them near the doorway and he heard Honey growl. His eyes widened when he saw who walked toward them, his body becoming cold.

Draco was the first to react and he shot up, his cheeks pale. "Blaise!?"

"Hello Draco. How have you been?"

* * *

HEY GUYS! ANOTHER UP AND WITH MORE SURPRISES! You guys have to love them, even if they are sudden. XD oh and Lucius will appear again. He has finally been let out of his deathtrap and has been recovering at home. i havent forgotten about him i swear. XD i hope you liked this because the next chapter is going to be chaotic!


	20. Chapter 20

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros get the credit

* * *

Chapter 20

Draco sputtered, his eyes wide as he took a step forward. "What are you doing here?" He asked, feeling Honey push against his legs. He didn't bother to look down, instead staring at the fellow Slytherin as if he had grown two heads.

Blaise rolled his eyes, striding forward with two other men on his heel. "We have come to collect Potter of course." He said, seeing the confused frown on Malfoys face. "I was informed that you had mated with a Kitsune and I couldn't believe it. You even got him pregnant." He said, chuckling until he realized that Draco was frowning.

"What are you talking about? Harry isn't pregnant." Draco said, confused as he stared at the other boy. "He isn't a Kitsune either. Where did you hear that from?"

Blaise shrugged, pulling out a piece of parchment from his robes. "The letter from the KC told me that you and Potter were mated and I just assumed that Harry was the one pregnant." He said as he handed the blonde Slytherin the paper.

Draco was utterly confused, holding the paper as he stared at Blaise. "We are mated. But I'm the Kitsune, not Harry." He said, seeing the way Blaise's eyes widened. "They didn't tell you?" He asked, glancing over at the other two men. "And why are you with them anyways? You do know what they do to Kitsunes right?"

Blaise blinked, stunned. "You…..why didn't you tell me?" He asked, not bothering to wait as he turned to the two men beside him. "Why wasn't I informed about this?" He hissed, his eyes dark as he stood there tensed.

Draco felt a whip of anger and he threw the paper at Blaise's head, hitting the side of his face. "Answer my question! Why are you working for them?" He snarled, crossing his arms and feeling Harry stand behind him.

Blaise turned, staring at the blonde like he was an idiot. "I work for them because of money. That's it. I don't care what they do. I inform the people or Kitsunes what is going to happen if they don't corporate and that's it." He said, shrugging as if didn't matter.

Draco felt something within him snap and he lunged, his fist connecting to the boy's face and sending him sprawling. "You bitch! You don't even understand you asshole!" He snarled as he went to pull out his wand and was stopped when Harry grabbed him and put him behind him.

Blaise sputtered as he stared at the other Slytherin, who stood behind Harry. "What is wrong with you?" He snapped standing, brushing off his robes as his cheek began to bruise. "I only came here to give you the letter and leave. I didn't come to fight."

"When you joined the KC you should have expected one." Draco snarled from behind Harry, his hands wrapped around the Gryffindors shoulders. "I'm not letting you take my babies and that's finale. You can shove a stick up your arse for all I care. I want you out of my fucking house."

Blaise stiffened but was stopped by one of the men beside him. The Slytherin sighed and turned, bending to pick up the paper Draco had thrown at him. "Whatever. Just read this. It doesn't matter if you fight. The KC always gets what they want in the end." He snapped as he threw the paper onto the sofa beside Narcissa, who had stood to escort them out.

Draco snorted in disbelief, giving Blaise the finger. "Fuck off." He hissed, hi anger simmering as Blaise walked out with Narcissa close behind. The blonde Slytherin suddenly went limp, crashing to the floor as he placed a hand on his stomach.

Harry gasped and grabbed the blonde, checking him over as he gazed into the boys eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, knowing how much of a shock it had been for Draco to see Blaise working for the KC.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stunned is all." He said softly when Honey nosed his stomach and began to purr. "I wasn't expecting Blaise. I knew he wasn't in school but I thought he was with a relative trying to recover from the war."

Harry nodded, grabbing the blonde and placing him on the couch. "Me too. It seems we were both wrong." He said as he heard heels click against tile. He turned and saw Narcissa, who looked smug. "Did you place the tracker?"

"It was so easy I could have done it in my sleep. It seems they have gotten so used to no resistance that they don't expect any." She said as she walked over to Draco and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. If I knew Blaise was working for them I would have kept you upstairs with Hermione."

"Now that you mention it we should go and check on her. See how she is doing with her map." He said standing, running a hand through his mate's hair. "You can stay here with your mother if you would like." He said but Malfoy was already shaking his head.

"I want to come with you." He said as he stood, Honey rubbing against his legs. "I want to know where they are going. Just in case I have to come and save your arse." He said teasingly, trying to get past the problem with Blaise.

Harry chuckled and nodded, kissing the blonde. "You've been saving my arse since day one Malfoy. I don't think that will ever change." He said as he began to walk up the stairs to where Hermione was. Draco was behind him with Honey in tow, the big cat lopping across the floor without a sound.

When they reached the room Harry pushed open the door, striding inside to see Hermione bent over a table biting her lip and staring at a piece of paper that was lying on the hard wood. Hermione didn't even notice them. Instead muttering under her breath as black ink drew jagged lines over the white of the parchment.

"How is it going Hermione?" Harry asked as he walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. He drew back when she jumped, her eyes wide.

"I think I know where they are headed." She said abruptly, glancing back at the paper. "It isn't in London, but apparently Ireland." She said as she pointed to the map. She had drawn England and Ireland, rough sketches of streets and places drawn in. The black lines that were drawn was small, showing them where the KC people were walking to and from. "You can see where they apparated from when the line stopped here." She said as she pointed to a spot in London. "Too here." She said as she drew attention to where the line started back in Ireland, near the border.

Harry nodded as he leaned closer and ran his eyes over the area of Ireland. "No wonder no one could find the KC. They were searching only in London. They didn't spread their search wide enough." He said softly as he grabbed a quill and circled a spot where the line stopped. "I think this is where they are at. We are going to have to search to see what is there. I'm not going in blind."

Hermione nodded, already running through possibilities. "I doubt it will be in plain sight. Most likely they had placed spells on the building to make it look like something else."

"Or it could be underground." Draco said suddenly as he stepped forward and looked over the map. "Try to think like someone who doesn't want to be found. The best thing is to hide, not in plain sight but where no one would think to look."

Harry glanced over at Draco and grinned, loving how smart his mate was. "You're right. We won't know until we scout out the area. But not in person. I don't want them knowing that we are sniffing around the institute."

Hermione nodded at that, frowning. "How are we going to do that exactly?" She asked in confusion.

Harry grinned at her wickedly, his eyes shining as he felt his adrenaline rise. "Why my dear Gryffindor, by polyjuice of course." He said, seeing how her face lit up. "Can you do it?"

"Can I do it? You act as if I haven't done it before." She said in mock affront, grinning as she the plan all came together. "Hell yes I can. Why would you ever doubt me?" She asked, grabbing the map and rolling it up.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, following the girl out with Draco and Honey hot on his heels. "I never said I have Hermione." He said as he closed the door behind him. "If I did I would be turned into a gerbil."

"Or a ferret." Draco chimed in, smiling as Harry laughed.

"Sorry love, but I don't think a ferret is worse than a gerbil." Harry said, frowning when Draco hummed and pulled out his wand.

"Do you want me to change your mind? Because from personal experience it isn't very pleasant." He said sweetly as he glanced at Harry from beneath his lashes.

Harry swallowed and nodded, hurrying to catch up to Hermione and wasn't ashamed at all when the girl threw him an amused look. "What? If you were smart you would have done the same thing." He huffed, crossing his arms as Draco forgot about him and began chatting with Honey.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, walking down the steps with Harry beside him. "If I was smart I wouldn't have provoked him to threatening me." She said, hearing Harry mutter beside him. "You know I'm right."

"I know you are I just don't like it." He said grumbly as he walked into the room, stopping in his tracks when he saw Lucius.

Lucius turned, his eyes flashing when he saw the Gryffindor.

Harry frowned, walking forward and stopping in front of the man. "I haven't seen you for weeks. Where were you?" He asked, noticing the man stiffen and start to blush. "You know what? I don't want to know." He said quickly, looking over at Draco as he came in with Honey.

"Doesn't matter where I have been." Lucius snarled, glancing over at his wife as she stepped toward him and kissed him on the cheek. "It only matters that I am here. I want to help you kill the men who are trying to kidnap Draco."

Harry gaped, stunned. "B-But why?"

"Because they are trying to take my son away." He said as if it was obvious. "I have to deal with them before you two." He said, ignoring the angry light that grew in Harrys eyes. "Now, are you going to let me help or not?"

"Not if you try to separate me and Draco. Or the babies." Harry snarled, feeling Draco wrap around him from behind.

"Oh, I won't. That's not what I meant when I said I would deal with you two." He said, curling his lip up in distaste. "Even though I would like to." He said before he jumped and whipped around to face Narcissa. "Really? Why did you hex me? I was telling the truth as you asked." He said shrilly, reaching back and rubbing his arse.

Harry swallowed a chuckle and nodded. "Alright. If you really want to. But you do realize you will be in front of me so I don't get a stunner to the back." He said, crossing his arms and smirking when Lucius huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine Potter. It actually gives me first hit to the men who want to take Draco and I am totally fine with that." He said as he smiled evilly.

Harry snorted, turning when Draco tugged on him. "What is it pet?" He asked, hearing Lucius grumble from in front of him. He ignored it as Draco grinned shyly up at him.

"I'm hungry." He said simply, earning a laugh from the Gryffindor.

Harry nodded and turned to Narcissa, tangling his fingers with the blonde Slytherin. "Can we get some honey and fruit?" He asked and turned to Hermione when Narcissa nodded. "I think we should go to the table anyway. We can look for things in Ireland that could hold an institute and we can plan how we are going to take over."

Hermione nodded and walked over to the large table in the room, spreading the map on it and standing over it as she chewed her lip. Lucius went to join her, pointing out things on the page. Harry went to walk over toward them but was stopped by Malfoy, who grabbed his hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

Harry started but responded eagerly, pulling away when he needed air. He grinned down at the flushed Slytherin, seeing how dazed Draco's eyes were. "What was that for?" He asked, his voice filled with mirth.

"Nothing. Just wanted to torture dad." He said wickedly as he went to join Hermione.

Harry laughed and followed him, realizing how devious his mate was when he wanted to be. "Glad he is on my side." He muttered as he kissed Draco again, ignoring Lucius's whining as he snogged the blonde breathless. "So glad you're on my side."

* * *

"Alright. I think we have covered every angle." Harry said as he leaned away and groaned when his back cracked. "The only thing we have to do is scout out the area and find out where they are hiding." He said as he glanced over to the sofa, where Honey and Draco were curled up sleeping. Recently the blonde Slytherin needed a lot of sleep, apparently to keep up his strength because he had barely two months left to have the twins. Harry thought it was the cutest thing.

Hermione, who stood in front of him, sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You're right. I think we should all get some sleep and conserve our energy. Tonight I will make the polyjuice and get some hairs." She said as she gathered the things from the table. "I'm going to go ahead and head out. Night everyone." She said as she walked out the door.

Lucius and Narcissa stood when the Gryffindor left, both of them walking over to Draco and telling him goodnight before they also headed to bed. That left Harry and Draco alone in the dining room, with Honey huffing and puffing against the blonde's skin.

Harry walked over to the Slytherin and gently shook his shoulder, smiling when Malfoy grumbled and opened his eyes. "It's time to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow and we need to keep up our strength." He said, watching as Draco groaned and stood up.

They walked to their bedroom with Honey behind them, the big cat looping ahead of them as they lagged behind. Draco grabbed Harrys arm while they walked, his footsteps heavy as sleep tried to drag him under.

Harry watch this with an amused grin and then scooped up the blonde, carrying him to the bedroom as the cat waited for the Gryffindor to open the door. Harry shoved it open, shutting it behind him as he carried the Slytherin to the bed.

"Draco. I'm going to undress you. Okay?" Harry said softly as he striped the blonde of his clothing and pulled a blanket over his body. He grinned when Malfoy grumbled and snuggled into the soft comforter, barely awake as he waited for the Gryffindor.

Harry quickly undressed and climbed in, setting his wand beside Malfoys and throwing his glasses onto the table. He cuddled against the blonde, the only thing on his body being the fox necklace that hung around his neck. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, bringing him closer as sleep dragged him under and swamped him in darkness.

* * *

Harry shivered as the cold wind ripped through his muggle clothing, causing him to hunch over and shove his hands into his armpits. He turned to Hermione who was polyjuicing as an older Irish woman with a large midsection and puffy red hair. Harry had joked that she looked like Molly and had gotten a hex in return.

He was better in appearance than she was but not by much. He was a gangly blonde with green eyes and long limbs. He was tall and wore loose fit clothing. All in all they both made quite the picture. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione pointed to an empty building, her voice nosily and sharp.

"I think that's where they are located. I don't think it would be wise to get any closer because they might have alarms and such." She said, turning and frowning. "Would do you suppose we do?" She asked, her eyes inquiring.

Harry pursed his lips, his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the area around the institute. "Nothing. We know where they are at. The only thing we need to do is get inside." He said, turning and looking out to the gentle hills of Ireland.

Hermione nodded and waddled over to him, her chubby arms crossed. "Do you want to attack tonight or later today?" She asked as she gazed at the flourishing green of the grass and hills.

"I think two hours after we leave. That way they aren't on their guard." He said as he pulled a portkey from his pocket. "Let's go tell the others." He said as he felt Hermione grab his arm and the wrench of apparation tear at his body.

* * *

"I don't want to stay here while you are in danger!" Draco hissed, his tail, ears, and eyes fully changed in his anger. Everyone watched in amazement at the transformation, their eyes wide as electricity crackled on Draco's skin. Ron, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Brain, Hermione, Lucius, Narcissa, Pansy, were all in attendance and not one could do anything about Malfoy.

Harry sighed, his eyes flashing as he clenched his teeth and planted his hands on his hips. "I doesn't matter that I will be in danger." He said calmly, watching his mate work himself into a snit. "All that matters is that you are safe."

"That is not all that matters!" Draco shouted, his chest heaving as he panted. "You are such a bloody idiot! I will not stay here while you fight for both of us! Damn bastard!" He hissed, his tail whipping angrily behind him. "Why do I have to stay here?! Why can't I go with you!?"

"It's because I can't have you killed Draco!" Harry suddenly shouted, his cheeks flushed and his fingers curled into fists. "You mean everything to me! I can't have you there with me because I would focus on nothing else!" He said as he felt his magic wither in his belly at just the thought of Malfoy getting hurt.

"Then you know how I feel! What if you go and never come back!? What if you got hurt because you were distracted and if I was there I could have prevented it?!" Draco shouted as thunder rolled outside the house.

"Draco!" Harry snapped, his dominance welling up inside. "You will not go! If you got hurt I wouldn't know what to do! I know how you feel and I feel the same! But I have to go because you can't! Think about the twins! What would happen if you got hit in the stomach!?" Harry shouted, seeing the light of reasoning come back into the blonde's eyes. "If I lost you I would lose everything!" Harry said, his eyes snapping fire. He suddenly went limp and walked over to the blonde, ignoring the boys yelling as he gathered him up. "I promise to come back. Just trust me. I can't have you in danger."

Draco went lax in the Gryffindors arms, cuddling against his chest as his tail went still and his ears drew back. "You promise?" He whispered, burying his face into the boy's neck.

"I promise."

* * *

HEY GUYS! im sorry if this chapter was everywhere but it had to be! because in the next one is all the action and danger! plus some more surprises. XD you know how much i love them. Blaise will be back but not in thi one as you could see. this chapter was more of the beginning to something awesome! and im sorry to say that i only have a few chapters left. after this story is done i will take a break but not a long one!XD i just need to think of something as awesome as this fanfic has been...got any ideas for me? well, i hope you enjoyed! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	21. Chapter 21

Rating: MATURE

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Do I even have too?

* * *

Chapter 21

Harry shifted and clutched his wand tighter, his body tense as he waited for Hermione to come back. He was outside the empty building, the afternoon cold as wind tore through Ireland. He was alone, everyone else scattered around the building and hills. When the signal was given, which was a green light that Harry would send into the air, they would rush and take over the building.

Harry stiffened when he heard footsteps behind him but relaxed when he heard Hermione's soft muttering. He slowly turned, the light blazing into his eye before he narrowed them. He waited until the Gryffindor was beside him before speaking, making sure to lean closer so they had little chance of being heard. "What did you see?" He asked quietly, shifting his body and twirling his wand in a nervous motion.

"The building inside is empty but there is a door on one side of the building. The door doesn't show on the outside so it has to be from magic. I think if we open it it will lead down underground and also to the KC." She said softly, her hair pulled away from her face.

Harry nodded and chewed on his lip. "So Draco was right." He muttered, feeling a pang when he thought of his mate. When he had left Draco had made him promise to come back. It had wrenched at his heart to see the look in the blonde's eyes as he left, tearing at his heart strings until there was nothing but shreds.

Hermione nodded, not seeing Harry's inner turmoil. "He was." She said as she flick her wand and checked the time. "Are you ready to send the signal? It's almost time." She said as she glanced over at Harry and saw the expression on his face. "It will be fine. I know you promised Malfoy you would come back and I doubt there is anything in the world to stop you. Just concentrate and you will be fine."

Harry looked at her and smiled gratefully, even though it was strained. "Thank you Hermione." He said as he grabbed a piece of rough parchment covered in a powdery substance. He rolled it into a ball with his hands, his wand clutched between his fingers as he looked around the outside of the building and around them. He turned to Hermione when he was done, holding up the ball.

"Can you count five minutes for me? That's when I will send up." He whispered, turning back around when Hermione nodded and began to count silently underneath her breathe. Moments ticked by, causing Harry to tense and sweat.

He jumped when Hermione tapped him on the shoulder and nodded. He took a breath and sent the paper winging into the air with a spell, hitting the parchment so it exploded a brilliant green. He counted three seconds and rushed to the building, hearing the others jump from their cover and follow him.

He burst through the doors and into the empty building, not stopping as he ran to the door on the far side of the building. He skidded to a halt in front of it and threw several spells, making sure there wasn't any traps that would harm them. He realized there was none and ripped the door of its hinges with a twitch of his wand, quickly running inside with Hermione and Ron behind him.

A long corridor stretched in front of them with a door at the end. The walls were blanket and void of life, the hallway cramping them in and only allowing two people at a time to get to the door. Harry assessed the situation and quickly jogged to the end of the corridor, Hermione hot on his heels as he stopped before the door that lead into the KC.

He turned to Hermione, raising his wand as his eyes grew serious. "I'm going to open the door. When I do I want you to throw up a shield in front of me. We must likely set off an alarm and they might know we are coming and could be ready on the other side."

Hermione nodded, her face grim as she pointed her wand over the other Gryffindors shoulder. "Ready." She said simply, foregoing small talk as Harry turned and flicked his wand.

"_Alohomora_." He said, waiting for the door to fly open. At the same time it did Hermione threw up a shield, blocking the spells that zipped toward them. When it dissipated Harry fly through the door into a long corridor, the walls on either side replaced with glass.

A group of men in black robes surged toward him but was stopped when Lucius suddenly jumped in front of Harry and threw spells that glimmered with angry reds and dark greens. The men scrambled to get away, seeing how one of their men got hit and didn't get back up.

Harry watched as Lucius sent them running, the men in black opening a door at the end of the hallway and stumbling to get inside. Behind him Narcissa laughed, seeing how her husband chased after them and yelled harsh words and vulgar language.

Ron and Hermione stood behind Harry and watched, McGonagall sighing when Lucius disappeared from sight. "I swear that man. He hasn't changed since the day he entered Slytherin."

Harry smiled at her and then turned his attention to the door, about to walk through it when he saw what was behind the glass that made the hallway. He froze and felt something within him snap. With a roar a bright light exploded from his wand and shattered the glass, letting him into the area that was previously blocked off.

The people behind the glass screamed and ran for the door the men in black went through but Harry sent stunners zipping toward them that stopped them in their tracks. With that done Harry turned, sprinting to the people who were chained naked to examination tables.

"Hermione! Pomfrey! Help me get them out!" He said as he skidded to a halt beside a beautiful woman who had long blonde hair and a tail that was strapped to her leg. He saw that the bounds were straps and put his wand in his back pocket, knowing that Ron had his back.

"It's going to be fine. We are getting you all out. Run as fast as you can when I release you." Harry instructed calmly as he quickly undid the strap on her stomach and thighs. He saw bruises and scars over her body and winced, feeling anger and sorrow well up. "You're going to be fine."

The woman nodded silently, watching as Harry undid the straps. When he was done she sat up, smiling in thanks and gesturing to her mouth. She opened it, revealing that she had no tongue and couldn't speak.

Harry gaped and then turned to Pomfrey, beckoning her over as he grabbed the woman's arm to keep her from leaving. "Can you help her? She can't talk because she doesn't have a tongue." He said, turning back to the woman as Pomfrey sidled up next to him. "She is going to help you. I'm sorry it took us so long." He said, smiling when the woman mouthed to him. "You're welcome."

He hurried over to another person, glancing around and seeing everyone being released as his friends undid the chains and restraints. Some ran as soon as they were untied, but others stayed and some walked over to Pomfrey for medical assistants. All of them were female except for one.

He was the one that Harry was untying, the man's black eyes watching silently as Harry undid the last one and stepped back. "There. You can go as you please. But if you need help go to the woman over there. Her name is Pomfrey."

The man nodded and suddenly grabbed Harrys arm, stopping the Gryffindor from going to the next person. "M-My daughter. She is here somewhere. I need to find her." He said, his voice rough and scratchy.

Harry felt his heart catch and he nodded, steadying the handsome man as he jumped from the table he had been strapped to. "Do you know the lay out of this building?" Harry asked, holding the man up when he noticed that he had a tail.

"Y-Yes. Just please. I need to find her." He said, his skin pale as he shivered. "Do you have any clothing?" He asked, smiling when Harry took of his jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you."

Harry nodded and looked around, the rows of thirty tables now empty. Only eleven people remained, all naked except for the man in front of him. "Why are you still here? You can leave." Harry said as his friends began ripping clothes from the stunned people on the ground and giving them to the woman that still remained.

"It's because we have children here." One woman said, her long hair tangled around her face as she put on a pair of pants that Hermione had given her. "I will not leave them. It doesn't matter if it was against my will to have them. I'm not leaving them here."

All the woman nodded and Harry felt awed to see such strong women. "Alright. But I want you to stay far behind. I don't want you getting hurt." He said as he grabbed his wand. He turned to the man beside him, grabbing his arm. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jason." He said, his black eyes tired as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Harry nodded and on impulse leaned forward, hugging the man. "Don't worry. We will find your daughter and get you out." He said softly, letting go and stepping back before turning to Narcissa. "Can you go and find Lucius?"

"Yes." She said simply as she ran out the door, following the trail of stunned bodies.

Harry turned to Hermione, keeping Jason close. "Can you bind all of the bodies? I want to take them to the Ministry when we are done." He said as he watched the Gryffindor get to work. There were only fifteen people to bind and it went fairly quickly. "Ron. I want you to keep an eye on the woman and make sure they don't get hurt. Pomfrey, thank you for healing them and Brain make sure none of the woman lag behind." After he was done he turned, walking quickly to the doorway and looking at the other side of the glass, the one he hadn't shattered, and was relieved to see nothing behind it.

"Jason. Show me where the rest are. We need to get them out as quickly as possible before the KC send out reinforcements." Harry said, waiting until everyone was behind him before following Jason out the door.

Behind it was a hallway with doors on either side, men sprawled around the area. "Lucius's work." Harry said as he tied up the bodies before continuing on. They passed every door, Ron opening each one and Hermione stunning and binding anyone on the other side. It was all offices with regular people, until they turned down the hall and saw a pair of double doors at the end of it.

Harry hurried toward it, Jason and Hermione behind him as the woman followed behind with McGonagall and the rest trailing after. Harry pushed the doors open and stopped, his breathing frozen in his chest. He glanced around the huge room, the only thing inside cages filled with Kitsunes and young children. He was pushed aside as the woman rushed toward the cages, flinging them open and reaching in to grab their children.

Harry hurried to help with Jason beside him, ripping open cages and releasing foxes and young teenagers who stumbled to the woman who were standing in a group. There was one last cage and Harry hurried to it, opening it and gasping when a small body launched at him and clung.

Harry pitched backward and rocked on his heels, his right hand coming down to stop him from bashing his head. He looked down at the little boy he held, seeing the brown red ears and tail coupled with the pale skin.

"Hey. It's alright. You can let go and go with the women. They will take care of you." He said softly, feeling the boy clutched at him tighter. "Come on…" He leaned forward and looked at the tag on the cage, reading the name before standing. "It will be alright James." He said as he walked over to the woman who were holding all the kids and teenagers they had released, Jason standing to the side of them and holding a small girl.

"Is this one one of yours?" Harry asked, looking at the eleven women as they shook their heads.

One woman went to grab James from Harry but the little fox immediately hissed and scratched her, causing her to pull away with a frown. "I don't think he wants us to take him. He wants to be with you." She said as she stepped back and picked up a youngster to hitch on her hip.

Harry frowned and glanced down, staring at James as the boy looked up at him with wide dark eyes. "Is that what you want?" He asked, seeing the boy nod. "But you would be happier with them."

James shook his head and buried his face into the Gryffindors chest. Harry felt a purr rumble from the young boy's throat and he sighed, hoping that Draco wouldn't mind another young one running around the house.

Harry looked over at the woman and Jason, counting at least seventeen children and six foxes. They were all grouped up, the babies held by the woman and the teenagers holding the foxes. "You will be alright by yourself?" He asked, smiling when they nodded.

He started when one woman suddenly walked forward and hugged him, her tail and ears twitching. "Thank you so much." She said as she stepped back. "We owe you our lives for saving us. If you are ever in need just call and we will find you." She said, the others nodding behind her. "What is your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter." He said, hitching James farther up his hip.

"Well Harry. You and your friends have our thanks." She said as she turned and gestured to the rest. "We will leave now, but know that we will never forget you Harry Potter." She said as she hurried out the door with the rest close behind.

"McGonagall, Pomfrey, Brain. Can you follow them to make sure they get out alive?" Harry asked, smiling as they nodded and hurried out. He then turned to Ron and Hermione, starting when he heard cursing behind him. He glanced behind his shoulder and say Lucius being dragged by Narcissa, the blonde man stumbling behind her.

"Lucius took care of the people down the other hall. There weren't any Kitsune or kidnapped people, just a lab. I destroyed everything in it and apparated it to the ocean. Not safe for the environment but better than in their hands." Narcissa said as she let go of Lucius and walked over to Harry. "There are reinforcements coming."

Harry nodded and turned around, destroying the cages and shrinking them before vaporizing them. "I don't want to stay any longer than we have to." He said as he turned, James still clutched to his chest. "The women and everyone else are already out of the building. I think McGonagall apparated them far from here. They should be back in a moment. We'll wait for them before leaving, but we can go ahead and head out."

Everyone nodded and began working their way back to the entrance of the KC, destroying things as they went and Levitating the people that they had tied up. Harry froze when he heard footsteps toward him and he threw up his arm, shielding James as he waited for the person to turn the corner.

He breathed a sigh of relief when it was McGonagall, lowering his arm as he hurried forward. "Where is Pomfrey and Brain?" He asked, frowning at the Headmistress.

"They are at the home in bathe. I made them go when men started to walk toward the KC. I think it is reinforcements Mr. Potter." She said as she took her place beside the Gryffindor and waited.

Harry nodded and glanced behind his shoulder, James clutching tighter to him. "Spread out. I don't want them taking you out at once. When they come down the corridor throw up a shield and send stunners." He said as he spread his feet apart. "James. I need you to let go. I have to let you down so you can get somewhere safe." He said but even before he finished the boy was shaking his head.

Harry sighed, about to tear the boy off when he heard men running toward them. "Shields everyone!" He said as he positioned himself and made sure James was tight against his body. He threw up a shield when he saw men in black running at him, throwing hexes and stunners when it fell.

Beside him was Hermione and the other side was Ron, all three trying to keep away the men as Lucius and Narcissa stood behind them to shield and throw spells between theirs with McGonagall off to the side. As a team they held the men back, until one slipped through and went for Harry. He threw a spell and Harry knew he wasn't going to be quick enough to throw up a shield.

He turned his body to shield James and he was hit on his back, the breath knocked out from him as he fell forward. He heard someone call out to him but he heard nothing as the world slowly went black, stealing his breath as his heart stuttered in his chest and his mind grew still.

* * *

Draco paced the room, Pomfrey and Brain watching him. "So they made it out?" He asked, his tail lashing behind him.

"Yes. All of them." Brain said, referring to the Kitsunes that had been released. "We apparated into the forest and then came back. McGonagall told us to come back here because our jobs were done." He said as he watched Honey and Draco walk around the room.

"Well, I'm glad they mad-" He gasped and doubled over, the fox pendant on his neck setting fire to his skin. He cried out in pain and reached for it, Honey growling beside him as the necklace heated up. He realized what was happening and lunged at Brain, grabbing the man and shaking him.

"Tell me where Harry is!" He said frantically, his eyes flashing a brilliant blue in his panic. "He is in trouble!" He said as the fox burned hotter than before.

Brain didn't say a word and grabbed Draco, sending a look to Pomfrey before apparating.

Draco staggered as they dropped besides the empty building, the air cold as he stood there with Brain. "He is inside. We have to hurry!" He suddenly said as he rushed for the building, his ears twitching as he heard the sound of magic spells and shouted incantations.

He rushed down the corridor and through a door, stopping in his tracks as his heart stopped. He felt the air tighten around his neck and he tensed, watching Hermione as she tried to revive Harry. A boy sat beside them, his tiny body shaking as he cried.

Draco registered this as he heard Harrys heart beat slowly still, his body becoming weak as a man suddenly turned toward him. Malfoy saw him raise his arm, the fox pendant slowly growing cold as Harry drew a shuddering breath.

Draco stared at the Gryffindor as his chest stopped moving, the air around him crackling with electricity. With a soundless scream he changed, his body contorting as he shifted into his true form. His skin melted and his eyes glowed, the air charged as his human body faded away to reveal the beautiful white of his fox.

With a yowl Draco convulsed, the world darkening around him as he felt the bond between mates grow silent as Harry died. With a shuddering breath Draco threw back his head, his magic swirling around him and destroying everything in its path. The last thing Draco saw was Harry looking up at him, his vision darkening as he passed out, his ears ringing and his heart thumping dully as everything around him went silent.

* * *

HEY GUYS! I am so sorry about that last chapter. it was so random and really didnt belong so i think i am going to go back and correct it. Anways! OH NO HARRY! i wonder what Draco is going to do when he wakes up? its another surprise coming on its way! i hope you guys liked how a put James in the story. XD because i did! this chapter was quick because it was action...even though there wasnt a lot...i try to make it seem real and thats how it usually is. i wasnt going to put a bunch of fighting because then it would get dull before the exciting part!i only have a few chapters left so stick with me till the end! until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Rating: MATURE

Warning: Sexy Times

Disclaimer: NOT MINE PEOPLE

* * *

Chapter 22

Harry drew a shuddering breath and jerked, his body tingling as he rushed to awareness. He heard soft crying and his heart constricted, his eyelids fluttering as he blinked in the bright light of the room. He slowly turned his head and squinted, his eyes filmy as he stared at the blonde head of his mate.

"Malfoy?" He rasped, his voice rough and gravelly as he tried to raise a hand to touch the Slytherin when the other boy snapped up and looked at him through wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

Draco sat there frozen until he drew in a shuddering breath and lunged at the Gryffindor, sobbing into Harrys shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. "You're awake!" He cried, climbing onto the bed and squeezing Harry tightly. "You're awake….." He sobbed, his voice cracking as tears rolled down his face.

Harry lay there stunned until the door burst open in the room and Hermione and Ron ran in. He gasped when they both jumped him, crushing him under their weight. "What is wrong with you guys?" He said loudly, his voice a croak as he wiggled beneath them.

Ron was the first to pull away, grabbing Hermione and tugging her off Harry. The girl was hiccupping she was crying so hard, her eyes red and her cheeks blotchy. Draco was still wrapped around him, his body shaking as he sobbed.

"What in the world is going on?" Harry said, staring at them with wide eyes. He swore when he heard a yowl and felt a huge body land on his and was shocked to see it was Honey, who was huge and about the size of a small horse.

He was snapped from his staring when Ron spoke, his arms around Hermione as she cried into his neck. "Do you remember what happened when we went after the KC?" He asked, continuing when Harry nodded. "You got hit was a death spell. You were dying and Malfoy came out of nowhere and saved you. He changed into a fox and sent lightning and thunder around the building and destroyed it and everyone in it that didn't apparate. So all the bad guys. None of us got hurt. Draco was on you so we couldn't get to you. Apparently Draco's electricity started your heart back up. We found you two in the rumble." He said, watching as Harrys eyes grew wide and horrified. "We had to rush you two to St. Mungos. Draco woke up a week after we got you two there."

Harry glanced down at Draco and held him tight, sitting up and holding the blonde in his lap. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked as he placed a hand on Draco's stomach and was relieved when he felt the two babies kick against his palm.

"About a month." Ron said and nodded when Harrys head snapped up toward him. "We didn't think you would survive. The Media witches and such said you had little chance." He said when he suddenly smiled, his eyes shining with tears. "Seems they were wrong, huh?"

Harry grinned at him and nodded, reaching for his two friends and hugging them. "I'm just glad you are alright." He said as he released them, seeing that Hermione had stopped crying when a small figure suddenly hurtled toward him.

Harry gasped, holding Draco with one arm as he continued to cry while the other went up to protect himself from the attack of fluffy ears and tail. "James!?" Harry exclaimed, smiling in joy at seeing the small boy as he grabbed Harry and sniffled. "What are you doing here?" He asked as the boy nosed him.

"He wouldn't leave your side. Said you were his new dad because his old one died in the institute." Hermione said, her eyes tearing as she rubbed her nose with a tissue.

Harry smiled and glanced down at James, the boy's eyes wide. "You said that?" He asked, grinning when the boy nodded shyly. "Well, I would be honored to have you a part of the family. Have you meet my mate Draco?" He asked, seeing James nod and reach forward to touch Malfoys hair.

"He nice. He new mom." James said slurry, his ears twitching as he cuddled against Harry.

"He can't speak a lot of English. He was apparently born into the institute." Hermione said, gazing at Harry as he cuddled James and Draco. "I've been teaching him so hopefully he will get better with time."

Harry nodded, glancing down at Draco and hearing his soft crying. "Hey, it's okay now. I'm here. Draco, calm down." He said softly as he kissed Malfoys forehead and caressed the blondes back. "Hush now. It's alright. Everything is okay now."

Draco sniffled, looking up at Harry. "It's not alright! I thought you were as good as dead!" He hiccupped, burying his face into the Gryffindors neck.

Harry sighed, feeling quilt well up as he realized that Malfoy had been in fear of him dying for nearly a month. "Hey Draco. Remember that promise we made?" He asked softly, kissing the blondes forehead.

"Promise?" Draco whispered, glancing up at his mate from beneath his lashes.

"Yes, that I come back." He said as he grinned, pressing his forehead against the Slytherins. "Well, I'm back and I'm never going to leave." He said smiling when Draco hugged him and resumed crying. "I'm home." He whispered as he looked around the room, feeling complete as dawn broke over the clouds and bathed the room in gold. "I'm home."

* * *

Harry sighed as he read over his notes, his head throbbing when he heard the door open. He glanced up and smiled, setting his things aside as Hermione, Ron, James, Honey and Draco walked into his room. He had been taken to St. Mungos after he had woken up and had been released the other day. He was currently at Draco's home in bath, studying to take his exams early so he wouldn't have to go back to Hogwarts and leave his little family.

"Daddy!" James exclaimed as he hurled himself at Harry, a habit that made the Gryffindor grin. He cuddled the boy, making him giggle as he tickled him all over. He had to stop when Honey jumped onto the bed, pushing him over with her nose.

"Honey!" Draco snapped, his tone gentle even as he grabbed the cat and pulled her off. "You are two big to do that! Now off with you! James go play with her." He said, grinning when the boy jumped off the bed and hugged him before racing off toward Honey who was sprinting through the house.

Harry laughed and stood, walking over to his mate as Ron and Hermione smiled at him. "Hey guys." He said as he kissed Malfoy. "Are you three checking up on me?" He asked, grinning when they all nodded. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"We know. We are just making sure." Draco said as he cuddled against the blonde. "You've been asleep for a month. It's nice to see you alive and moving around." He said softly, his ears twitching and his tail swishing.

Harry smiled, opening his mouth to reply when Draco suddenly stiffened and gasped. "What's wrong?" He immediately asked, grabbing Malfoy when he doubled over.

"Fuck!" Draco swore, clutching his stomach. "T-Their coming! The twins!" He hissed, feeling liquid seep from inside and soak his pants.

"Shit!" Harry cursed, grabbing the blonde and putting him carefully onto the bed. "Hermione! Can you get Brain!? Malfoy is going into labor!" He said frantically, turning back to the blonde when Ron and Hermione ran downstairs to get the doctor who was in the dining room.

"I'm awake for barely two days and you decided to have the babies?" Harry said, clutching the blondes hand and clearing the bed before he grabbed his wand and sent a Patronus to McGonagall and Pansy. "It's alright Draco. Brain is coming in a moment."

"If he doesn't get his arse up here now I am going to strangle him with his own hair!" Draco suddenly burst out, his teeth clenched as pain rippled through his body. "Goddammit!"

Harry bit his lip, turning around when the door burst open. He sighed in relief when Brain stormed in, carrying a leather bag and his wand. "He is going into labor." Harry said simply, about to let go when Draco grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare leave me!" He hissed, sweat beginning to pour off his body. "I will not be alone with this crazy doctor!"

"Well, this crazy doctor is going to help you through labor." Brain said as he set his bag down and turned to the door. "I need everyone out except for Harry. Come on! Shoo!" He said, waiting until they left before shutting the door. He turned when that was done, reaching into his bag as Draco arched his back.

"Let's get started!"

* * *

The door to the room opened, Harry standing there covered in sweat and water. "It's fine now. He just needs to rest." He said as everyone who stood outside the door began asking questions. "Just come on in and see for yourself. He isn't in any pain but you need to be careful of his stomach area."

Everyone nodded, the first person to go in was Pansy, followed by Hermione and Ron, then McGonagall and last, but not least, Narcissa and Lucius. Harry was about to close the door but Honey and James came running at him.

He grabbed the small boy and the scruff of Honey, knowing they would have jumped on Draco's stomach if he hadn't of intervened. He set James down but kept a firm hold on him, holding the cat as well. "You two need to listen to me. You can't go jumping on Draco. He just had the twins and his body is recovering. Can you two do that? You can touch him but don't climb all over him." He said, smiling when James nodded and Honey looked at him with understanding. "Alright. Go ahead in."

Honey and James hurried in, the cat jumping onto the bed and snuggling against Draco's side and James sitting on the other side and making sure not to touch the blonde's stomach. Harry chuckled when Honey sniffed Malfoys belly and reared back, looking around as if searching to what happened to the two heartbeats she always listened to.

Harry smiled and walked over, kissing the blonde on his forehead and tugging the blanket farther up his chest. "You okay?" He asked, staring into the Slytherins tired eyes.

Draco nodded, rubbing Honeys head and hugging James close. "Yeah, I'm fine. Is Brain done with the babies yet?" He asked quietly, glancing around the room and smiling when he saw everyone standing around the bed.

"Just about. I will go ahead and grab them. Be right back." Harry whispered as he ran a hand through the blonde's hair before walking to the bathroom, were Brain was cleaning the twins up and checking them for any health issues.

Draco sighed as he watched his mate go and grunted when Pansy hugged him tightly. "Watch it! Just gave birth!" He said laughingly as Pansy chuckled and let him go.

"We know you did. I'm just waiting to see what they look like." She said as she petted Honey, who looked sad that there was nothing moving around in Malfoys stomach. "And for you two too tell us their names."

"Sorry about that. We wanted it to be a surprise." He said as he heard footsteps and saw Harry carrying a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. "Here's one of them." He said smiling as Harry handed him one of the twins.

Pansy cooed as she saw the tiny face, awing over the ears that pecked from the blanket. "He is so precious!" She said, turning when Harry nudged her. She moved when she saw the Gryffindor holding the other bundle, letting the boy sit beside his mate.

Draco gazed down at the little boy he held, smiling when the babies blue eyes stared up at him. He reached up and ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair, fondling the small white golden ears and feeling the babies tail swish inside the blanket.

Harry had a similar bundle, but different in appearance. He had green eyes with dark brown hair streak with gold, the ears and tail a deep brown with a white tip. Both babies were gorgeous and had pale skin, each one looking like either Draco or Harry but having a little of each mixed in.

Pansy cooed and gazed at the twins, her heart melting as she saw the one Draco held laughing and made grabby hands at the male Slytherin. "What are their names?" She asked, reaching forward and grabbing a tiny hand.

Harry grinned and looked at everyone around the room, the tiny baby wiggling in his arms. "Scorpius Hyperion Potter and Albus Severus Potter." He said, pointing to the one Draco held and then the one he held. "That is their names." He said, grinning when everyone walked over and cuddled the twins.

Harry glanced over at Draco, his eyes bright as he stared at the love of his life. "You ready for bed yet?" He asked teasingly, chuckling when Malfoy rolled his eyes and cuddled the bundle in his arms.

"I was ready for bed hours ago."

* * *

Draco smiled as he set Scorpius to bed, leaning over into the crib that was in the room beside his and Harrys to kiss them before heading to bed. He slowly closed the door behind him, walking down the hall to his room and opening it.

It had been two months since the twins were born and two months since they finally moved into their new house. Over the weeks Draco had filled it and made it seem like home, painting the walls and decorating it until he was satisfied.

Harry, while the Slytherin did that, was working with the Ministry on passing a law in London about Kitsunes and their safety. He was also starting his training to become an Auror, while Draco applied for a job at Gringotts.

Draco started when he heard a bang echo from their room and he frowned, pushing open the door and swallowing when he saw what the Gryffindor was up to. "H-Harry? What are you doing?" He asked, walking into the room and shutting the door before locking it.

Harry turned, the only thing on his body a pair of dark pants as he pulled something from the closest. "Oh nothing." He said with a grin, pushing the box beside the nightstand before grabbing his wand and placing silencing charms and locking charms on the door.

Draco frowned, crossing his arms as he watched the Gryffindor stand and pull black satin strips from the box. "Harry, what are you doing?" He asked again, feeling a spark of arousal when Harry turned and growled at him.

"I've been waiting for two months Draco. I need you. Now." Harry said as he rummaged through the box and pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs that had fur on the inside. "It's been long enough for your body to heal and mine also."

It was true, Brain said no sexual intercourse was possible for Draco while he healed. He had two boys and the strain on his body, since he wasn't female and the babies were half human, was too much. Harry had the same problem. When he was released from St. Mungos they told him not to strain himself and that having sex wouldn't be wise. But it had been two months and they both felt they had had enough time to heal. Draco just didn't think it would be today.

"Is that why you asked Hermione to watch James and Honey?" Draco asked, his voice breathy with anticipation. "And where did you get all of that?" He asked as he watched Harry pull things from the box and set them on the nightstand for easy reach.

"Pansy. It's the toys she gave me that I haven't been able to use on you yet. Not till now at least." He said as he stepped away from the box and walked over to Draco. "Tonight. You are mine." He whispered as he wrapped Draco in a warm embrace and started to kiss him gently.

Draco moaned and arched into the touch, tangling his fingers in the Gryffindors hair while Harry snogged him. It was a dirty kiss, teeth and tongue with little finesse. They panted into each other's mouths as they kissed, biting and licking when Harry suddenly wrenched away and took a step back.

"Strip. Now." He growls, running his tongue over his teeth when Draco complied and shed his clothes to throw them onto the floor. "Stand over there." Harry instructed, pointing to in front of the bed.

Draco stumbled in his hast to obey and stood there, breathing heavily as he watched Harry walk over to the nightstand and grab a thick piece of black fabric. He felt a start of arousal when he realized it was a blind fold and he whined when the Gryffindor prowled forward and held it up.

"I want to whip you again. Don't worry, I've been practicing." He said with a heated grin. "Remember when I asked if you wanted to be blindfolded? Do you still want to?" He asked softly, his pupils blown wide when Draco shuddered and let his ears and tail bristle and stand at attention. "I'll take that as a yes." He said with a smirk as he walked forward and tied the fabric firmly over the blonde's eyes before reaching toward the nightstand and grabbing the whip they had used before. "I won't make you count this time, but if you reach your limit tell me. I don't care if you cum either. For today at least." Harry said roughly, reaching forward and running a hand down the Slytherins chest and watching him flinch.

"You ready?" He asked quietly as he took a step back and ran his eyes over Draco's trembling form.

"Y-Yes." Malfoy stuttered, his eyes squeezed shut as his ears twitched in an attempt to hear what Harry would do. He cried out when he felt a smack on his back and he jumped, hissing through his teeth at the pleasure pain of it. "H-Harry!"

Harry growled when he heard the pleasured cry and ran a finger down the boy's spine, scratching lightly and enticing a shiver from the Slytherin. "Yes?" He asked as he walked around the Slytherin and realized that the blonde didn't have his collar on, just the fox necklace. "Draco. I'm going to take the pendant off and put on your collar. Don't move."

Malfoy nodded even though he couldn't see anything and stiffened when he felt the Gryffindor untie the necklace and replace it with the soft leather of his collar. He visibly relaxed when it settled snug on his neck and he realized with a jolt that he had craved the feeling of soft leather even though it took him until now to figure that out.

"Beautiful." Harry said awed as he let the leash dangle, throwing the necklace onto the nightstand as he readjusted the grip he had on the whip before standing in front of the blonde and bringing a hand up to touch the boy's face. "Tell me when it becomes too much. Alright?"

"A-Alright." Draco said, licking his dry lips as he waited for the next hit. He braced and felt the crack across his thighs, leaving behind a shivering trail of pain and pleasure. He shuddered and whimpered, his fingers curled into fists as he resisted the urge to rip of his blindfold and attack the Gryffindor.

Draco inhaled shakily when he felt hands on his arse, spreading his cheeks apart and leaving him open. He mewled, his tail swishing and hitting Harrys arm as the Gryffindor pressed a thumb against his entrance.

"It's just like last time." Harry said heatedly, watching as clear liquid leaked from the Slytherins hole. "When I whipped you in the Room you were so wet that I could have slid inside without preparation." He said as he stepped back and released the blonde before swinging the whip and hitting his mate on the shoulder.

Draco arched, biting his lip and holding back a scream as his skin throbbed. The burn felt so good he wanted to cry, the blindfold causing other senses to become more acute. His ears twitched as he heard Harry move to his left side and he cried out when the broad head of the whip caught him on his arse.

Harry ran his tongue over his teeth as he watched the blonde shudder and his cock jump, his hole gushing wetness that rushed down his thighs to mark his skin in clear liquid. Harry felt his erection throb for attention but he ignored it, instead whipping the blonde and caressing him through each hit.

Draco felt his knees shake as his orgasm rushed toward him and he arched, his hips shifting as his cock leaked pre-cum and his body dripped with sweat. "H-Harry! I'm c-close!" He shouted, the blindfold sticky with perspiration as he trembled.

He felt hands suddenly grab his arse and a rough voice order him to bend forward. Malfoy did it without hesitation and felt Harry spread his cheeks and licked his crack. The Slytherin jumped and cried out, his ears quivering and his tail whipping madly as he felt his climax brush against him.

"H-Harry! I'm going to c-cum!" He cried out, his voice wrecked when he felt something cold against his hole. He stiffened, not able to see what it was when he felt a hard object being thrust inside him. He arched his back, reaching behind him to grab the Gryffindors wrist. "What-" He choked before the object started to vibrate, pressing against his prostate as he jerked and wailed.

"It's a vibrator. Pansy gave it to me." Harry explained, pushing the toy in farther and clicking the setting higher before leaving it in and stepping back. He heard Draco whimper and with a growl the Gryffindor hit the blonde one last time on his back, causing the boy to shudder and climax.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed, his legs buckling as his orgasm washed through him in bright lashes of pleasure. He felt Harry grab him and keep him up, his hot body rubbing against Draco's as the Slytherin sobbed and convulsed.

It had been so long since he had cum that his skin throbbed and his cock tingled, earth shattering as Draco jerked once before melting into the Gryffindors arms. He felt the blindfold fall from his face and he blinked, his eyes unaccustomed to the light. He suddenly gasped when the vibrator was still inside him, sending pleasure shooting up his spine.

He gasped and scrambled for purchase, shivering as his cock hardened in a rush and caused him to sob in pained pleasure. "H-Harry! Take it o-out!" He cried, his eyes wide and dark as he stared up at the Gryffindor.

Harry leaned forward and licked the blonde's bottom lip, reaching beneath the boy and holding the end of the vibrator so he could thrust it in and out. "No. Not until you cum again. I know you can Draco. You've been holding it in for months. Come one boy, let me see you orgasm."

Draco shivered at the Gryffindors tone and keened low in his throat, falling to the floor until his knees pressed into the hard wood floor and Harry had to bend over him, still standing, to plunge the toy inside of him to hit his prostate.

Malfoy jerked, reaching up and grabbing Harrys hips as the boy clicked the vibrator higher and canted it to push against his walls and rub over his prostate. With a howl Draco spread his legs farther, clawing at Harrys thighs as his climax started to burst behind his eyes.

"F-Fuck! Harry! I'm-" Draco shouted choking as he climaxed, his body jerking and his ears lying flat on his head as he nuzzled and bit the Gryffindors stomach from his spot on the floor. He felt his nails turn into claws and without thought he dug them into the other boy's skin, his body covered in sweat as he slowly fell from his high.

Harry jerked above him, his body curled over the blonde as he ripped the toy out and tossed it onto the floor before grabbing the Slytherins hair and yanking on it. "Draco." He hissed, his voice rough as he stared down at his mate who was on his knees in front of him. "Suck me."

Malfoy keened low in his throat and grabbed the Gryffindors underwear, pulling it down as aftershocks shivered through his body. With a whimper he tilted his head and kitten licked Harrys cock head, licking under the crown and swirling his tongue over the tip. He felt Harry jerk beneath his hands and he moaned, sucking his erection deep and massaging the thick shaft with his throat. His body shivered as he tasted the sexy musk of Harry, swirling his tongue around the hard length to gather more. He was addicted, his eyelashes fluttering when Harry grabbed his head and slowly pushed him down.

Draco opened his throat up, not resisting as Harry held him still and slowly slid his cock in and out, fucking his face, his fingers tightening in the blonde hair as his own orgasm approached. Malfoy placed his hands on the boy's hips, holding on tight and licking around Harrys cock as the Gryffindors hips jerked as he rushed to the edge.

"Draco! Fuck! S-So good!" Harry shouted, cumming inside the Slytherins throat and shuddering as Draco sucked him dry. "Dammit!"

Draco moaned low in his throat as he swallowed the Gryffindors cum, hollowing his cheeks before slowly sliding off with an obscene pop. He licked his lips and shuddered, feeling his cock twitch against his stomach when Harry grabbed his hair and gently pulled him up.

Harry growled when Draco rose to his feet, leaning over to kiss the Slytherin before shoving him toward the bed. "Bed. Now." He gritted out as he walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a dildo and a butt plug.

Draco's breathing stuttered when he saw it and he hurried to get onto the mattress, spreading himself across the bed when he felt ropes tie around his wrists and ankles. He whimpered, jerking against his bounds just to feel the rope stretch over his skin. He glanced over at Harry and his heart stuttered, his body trembling when he saw the wicked grin the Gryffindor wore as he held up the dildo.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to breath." Harry hissed as he climbed onto the bed and brushed his fingers down the Slytherins chest.

Draco smiled up at him, jerking as he felt his heart constrict in his chest at the loving look the other boy gave him. "Brilliant idea Harry. Why don't you start on that?"

* * *

HEY GUYS! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Its just i have had a lot of school and my computer wants to be a diva and not let me us her. XD i hope you guys liked this even thgouh it was rushed. there is one more chapter left and i will get that up this week! love you guys! until next time.


	23. Chapter 23

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Really guys?

* * *

Chapter 23

Harry rubbed his eyes and sighed, feeling defeated as Albus and Scorpius ran around with Honey. Lily, the youngest one, was waddling after them, only two years old but mature enough that it worried Harry. James, the oldest, was hanging onto the Gryffindors thighs, not letting go as his ears and tail twitch.

"Didn't I say to go to bed?" Harry demanded, crossing his arms and staring at the two boy as they skidded to a halt in front of him. "It is two hours past your bed time. Remember what I told you? If you weren't in bed I will not let you play with Honey and you don't get any dessert for a week."

Albus and Scorpius immediately started to complain, holding each other without even realizing it as their tails wagged and their ears twitched. Apparently it was necessary for them to have physical contact, which didn't worry Harry or Draco. It didn't bother them to see how close the two boys were, they were twin brothers, but it made Harry think that because of it they wouldn't want anyone beside the other.

"But Dad! We aren't tired!" Albus whined, wrapping his arms around his twin's neck as they pouted up at Harry. "We tried to go to bed, we swear!"

"Sure you do, but that doesn't mean that I believe you." Harry said sternly as he reached forward and gabbed Lily as James clutched at his leg tighter. "If I don't see you in bed in the next five seconds I will go get your mother." He said, amused at seeing the look of terror on the boys faces.

Draco was the sterner of the two and would deal out punishment harshly and without mercy. Albus and Scorpius knew this and without another warning were stumbling off to bed in hopes that Harry wouldn't tell the blonde Slytherin.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, again, as he walked to Lily's room and placed her on the bed. He kissed her cheek and bundled her in, James finally letting go of his leg to crawl in beside the tiny toddler. Harry smiled at that and let them be, closing the door behind him before heading to his and Draco's room.

He pushed open the door, Honey lunging into the room and onto the bed where the blonde lay waiting for Harry as he read his book. Malfoy glanced up when he heard noise and smiled lovingly, reaching up to embrace the Gryffindor as Harry shuffled over to bed.

"They were up again weren't they?" Draco asked softly, amused.

"Of course they were. They are always up past bedtime." Harry scuffed as he crawled into bed and cradled the Slytherin in his arms as Honey lay on the other side. "Albus and Scorpius are getting worse." He said as he nuzzled the other man, referring to the twins touching. It didn't bother him but he had to voice it aloud.

"I know. It's normal for Kitsune brothers. Most likely they will end up mated." Draco said calmly, missing the Gryffindors horrified stare.

"What? But they are brothers!" Harry said, his eyes wide.

"And? Kitsunes aren't normal Harry. It doesn't bother me to realize it and neither should you. They speak to each other in their minds and send images to each other. They are special. The reason why they would be mated is because if someone tried to touch one the other would end up killing the person that tried to touch him. It's normal and should be expected. Does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't." Harry said, surprised that it didn't. It just made sense. "Well, hopefully we wouldn't have to deal with Kitsune babies anytime soon. You did just have Lily." He said, snuggling closer when Draco hummed.

"Hopefully not." Draco agreed before falling silent, wrapping his leg around the other man's thigh. "Harry."

"Yes pet?"

"I love you." Draco whispered, smiling gently as the Gryffindor chuckled into his neck.

"I love you too Draco." He said tenderly as he kissed the blondes throat.

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

LAST CHAPTER! It was so fun amking this and i am happy with how it went. i loved writing this and i hope that you liked reading it like i did. XD i was thinking of doing another story but with Albus and Scorpius as twin Kitsune brothers. dont know yet. how about you guys tell me if i should or shouldnt? XD i hpe you review and things because i like to hear what you have to say. and before i forget, i will be creating three storys after this and all will be short but fun. then i might start on the twins stories. hopefully you guys liked it until the end and im sorry for not updating sooner. XD i hope to see you all again! tunil next time


End file.
